Overlord Fan Fic Encrucijada
by Dilan.L.Garu
Summary: Este fan faic se ubica durante el volumen 13 de la novela ligera. Nos enfocamos en lo que pasa en el resto del mundo cuando escuchan la noticia de la supuesta muerte de Ainz
1. Chapter 1

**ENCRUCIJADA**

Unos días después de la visita de los paladines del Reino Santo, Blue Rose—o mejor dicho Evileye que se supone que tenía más conocimiento sobre dicho tema- seguía buscando información sobre Jaldabouth y sobre su verdadera forma de archidemonio que los paladines le habían informado.

Evileye ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca más grande de la capital.

Varios libros se encontraban sobre la mesa creando varias torres y en medio de tantos libros se encontraba Evileye.

E-Ahhh me duele la cabeza, he leído todos los libros de mitología demoniaca, historias de países que han sido devastados por demonios y otros más, pero… nada.

Evileye no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada porque si Jaldabouth conquistaba el Reino Santo seguramente el próximo reino en la mira del archidemonio seria Re-Estize y así cobraría venganza.

E-¿Qué debería hacer? Ojala Momon-sama estuviera aquí para ayudarnos.

Entonces paso una idea en su mente

《Claro Momon-sama, también ha de tener información de Jaldabouth, según recuerdo el sabia el nombre de ese muro de fuego que rodeo la capital》

Apresuradamente salió de la biblioteca, al salir utilizo [vuelo] y fue donde las demás estaban entrenado—la residencia de Lakyus—

En una mansión grande y con un patio trasero amplio se encontraban en un hermoso día soleado entrenaban las demás integrantes de Blue Rose—Lakyus, Tia, Tina y Gagaran—aunque ya habían recuperado su fuerza total como equipo, ellas seguían entrenando, la razón era muy obvia tenían que ser más fuertes.

El reino estaba en peligro debido no sabían cuando su enemigo iba a atacar—El Reino Hechicero—y el país estaba muy debilitado por la pérdida de 200.000 personas, que una vez fueron el ejército de Re-Estize y peor aún murió el guerrero más fuerte, la carta de triunfo del Reino, Gaseff Stronoff.

L-Muy bien tomemos un descanso, ya es medio día.

TyT-Ya era hora malvada líder. Dijeron Tina y Tia a la vez

G-¿Mmm? Tan rápido vamos a tomar un descanso, ¡aún tengo energía!

L-Gagaran no todas tenemos tu fuerza y resistencia ¿entiendes? Hemos entrenado por 5 horas seguidas sin descanso.

G-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua—No queda de otra.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la salida trasera de la mansión.

Un mayordomo y varias sirvientas se acercaron, les sirvieron bebidas y comida. La mesa estaba repleta de deliciosos platillos y exquisitas bebidas.

Comenzaron a comer, pero una de ellas se veía pensativa y algo angustiada

T-¿Qué sucede? Malvada líder. Dijo Tina

L-Es… que… viendo toda esta comida me hace pensar en los ciudadanos que están pasando hambre, lo que quiero decir es… que la situación actual es muy grave y si no mejora pronto, estaremos en muchos problemas.

T-Ya veo, hemos tenido mala suerte—Re-Estize—con 8 dedos, la invasión demoniaca y el Rey Hechicero ¿Cierto?

L-Así es Tia, también perdimos al guerrero más fuerte del reino a Stronoff-san

G-Es por eso que estamos entrenando, para hacernos más fuertes y proteger el país.

L-Tienes razón pero, no es suficiente Gagaran

G-¿Por qué?

Tina y Tia miraron a Gagaran con expresión de: 《 ¿No es obvio?》

L-Aaaa—exhalo cansada—porque...

De repente llego Evileye volando y paro al frente de ellas

L-Oohh Evileye, que bueno verte ¿encontraste información de Jaldabouth?

E-No…pero… si se quién podría tener información.

L-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

E-Eeeh…—se comienza a sonrojar, pero no se nota porque tiene puesta su máscara—es… Momon-sama

L-Evileye ¿acaso esto es una excusa para ver a Momon-san?

E-¡No!—su voz tiembla—no es eso, estoy diciendo la verdad, él sabía el nombre de uno de los hechizos de Jaldabouth, además el peleo contra ese vil demonio, debió aprender algo de él.

L-Eso no es razón suficiente como para ir a verlo.

E-Pero Gagaran decía que cuando dos personas pelean uno puede aprender de su oponente ¿verdad Gagaran?

Evileye miraba a Gagaran y rogaba dentro de su corazón que la apoyase

G-Es verdad—asentía su cabeza—Siempre lo he dicho

L-Aunque te dejara ir al Reino Hechicero, tal vez Momon no esté ahí.

E-¡¿Por qué!?

El corazón de Evileye se congelo y se llenó de desilusión

Tina hablo

T-¿No recuerdas? Tú les diste la idea a esos paladines de ir al Reino Hechicero a pedir ayuda de Momon-san. Lo más seguro es que no esté en E-Rantel por ir a ayudar al Reino Santo, incluso si no fue ayudar y él ha de estar haciendo misiones fuera de la ciudad ¿no crees?

Todo lo que dijo Tina era verdad, ahora Momon era el verdugo del Rey Hechicero, lo más seguro es que no esté en la ciudad y las posibilidades de verlo eran mínimas.

Evileye estaba destrozada, no podría ver a su héroe y salvador. Pero…

G-Oye oye oye, no sean tan duras con ella, claro que las probabilidades son mínimas pero mientras no sean cero estará bien ¿cierto?—Incluso si Momon-san no está podemos obtener información del Reino Hechicero y comprobar todos los rumores que hay sobre el mismo.

No podía creerlo, Gagaran tuvo una gran idea. Evileye estaba feliz con el apoyo que recibió del cerebro de músculos

《¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!》pensó Evileye

L-Esta bien pero con una condición Tina te acompañara.

Tina se sorprendió

EyT-¡¿Pe…Pero por qué?! Exclamaron las dos

L-Tina evitara que hagas tonterías y metas la pata, Gagaran y Tia tiene que entrenar más aunque ya recuperaron su poder

T-Todas sabemos cómo te pones cuando hablamos de Momon-san. Dijo Tia con un tono de burla

Evileye comenzó a sonrojarse y a temblar

E-¡No! ¡No es así tontas!

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse por lo obvio que era y de lo indefensa que se veía ella

L-Bien, prepárense para su viaje al Reino Hechicero y recuerden no bajen la guardia

\- ¡Si! Respondieron las dos con energía.

 **PARTE 2**

Evileye y Tina estaban a las afueras de la ciudad de E-Rantel cabalgando en su caballo, a lo lejos lograron ver la entrada a la ciudad y vieron dos enormes estatuas de un No-muerto—el Rey Hechicero-a cada lado de la puerta, eran colosales, magnificas, con detalles impecables, no se podía ver diferencia alguna entre las dos, eran perfectas e iguales como dos gotas de agua.

Al acercarse más, las dos sentían que se hacían más y más pequeñas, debido al gran tamaño de las estatuas, al llegar en la puerta principal fueron recibidas por soldados humanos, ellas pensaron 《¿Y los No-muertos?》

S-Ooo, si son Evileye y Tina del equipo de adamantita Blue Rose. —Es un placer conocerlas.

Los guardias se inclinaron en señal de respeto

T-No, no, no hace falta ser tan formales.

S-¿Qué las trae por aquí?

E- Vinimos a ver a Momon-sama

S-Mmm, entendido, pero no sé si él se encuentra en la ciudad, normalmente sale y no regresa después de días.

S—Lo que más nos gusta es cuando regresa con historias y relatos nuevos con respecto a sus aventuras. Comento otro guardia

E-¿Es así?—Evileye tenía un tono triste en su voz—

S-Pero sea optimista tal vez se encuentre aquí

El guardia tenía razón, su corazón estaba concentrado en un solo objetivo y eso era ver a Momon, su héroe. En segundo plano estaba obtener información de Jaldabouth y del Reino Hechicero, no tenía sus prioridades en orden lamentablemente debido a sus sentimientos hacia el héroe Oscuro

E-¡Sí!

S-Entonces déjenme escoltarlas hasta la recepción. —Por favor permítame darle unos consejos, no importa lo que vean a continuación no ataquen o sean hostiles, les recuerdo que en este país los humanos, demihumanos y no-muertos conviven en paz, nadie es o será una amenaza y si rompen las leyes serán juzgados por una corte para dar una sentencia adecuada debido a los actos causados. ¿Entendido?

EyT-¡Entendido! Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

Al entrar, un no-muerto—caballero de la muerte—las recibió, quedaron en shock pero antes de hacer algo para defenderse recordaron las palabras del guardia, y decidieron relajarse.

El caballero de la muerte hablo

CM-Por favor síganme

Siguieron al no-muerto, cruzaron la sala de espera, al empujar una puerta llegaron a una oficina donde un demihumano—un minotauro—estaba un su escritorio.

Ellas se sorprendieron al ver que un demihumano era quien recibía y se encargaba de administrar el ingreso de extranjeros

《¿Es confiable dejar algo tan importante a un demihumano? 》Evileye no estaba segura de esto, debido a que dudaba del intelecto de ese minotauro y de los demihumanos en general

-Bienvenidas al Reino Hechicero, lugar donde Su Majestad gobierna a humanos, demihumanos y no-muertos en paz y armonía, mi nombre es Ga Rui ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?—hablaba el minotauro con un tono cálido y alegre—

T-Si… heee… yo soy Tina y ella es mi compañera Evileye del equipo adamantita Blue Rose.

E-Hemos visitado el Reino Hechicero para hablar con Momon-sama

G-Ya veo, por favor diríjanse a la sala de espera, enseguida las atenderé.

Con la guardia en alto—debido al no muerto—se retiraron a la sala.

Al ver que las dos humanas se retiraron a las sala de espera, el minotauro llamó al caballero de la muerte, algo preocupado y con un tono serio de voz.

G-Caballero-dono, por favor ve a informar al palacio que dos integrantes de Blue Rose las señoritas Tina y Evileye se encuentran aquí y solicitan entrar para hablar con Momon-sama, pregúntales que ¿Qué debo hacer? Y si ves a Momon-sama infórmale de esta situación, usa la puerta trasera para salir

CM-Entendido

El caballero de la muerte salió corriendo de la habitación

GR—No confío en Ellas, tal vez quieran hacerle daño a Su majestad.

《Bueno voy a conseguir algo de tiempo hasta que el caballero-dono regrese, intentare obtener la mayor información posible y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones》 Pensó el minotauro

El Caballero de la muerte corría por la ciudad a toda velocidad, el piso temblaba con cada paso que daba y creaba algunas grietas en el piso, debido al peso de su cuerpo

La gente se movía de su camino porque tenían miedo de ser envestidos y perder la vida por cruzarse.

Paso por el Gremio de Aventureros del Reino Hechicero pero al no encontrarlos decidió buscar en otras partes

Se dirigió al orfanato del Reino Hechicero que estaba siendo administrado por Yuri Alpha, Nigredo y Pestonya. Todos los niños que estaban viviendo ahí eran huérfanos debido a que sus padres habían fallecido en la masacre que sucedió.

Aparte este orfanato serviría para detectar potenciales talentos que puedan beneficiar al Reino Hechicero, además recibían educación para reducir el analfabetismo del las personas y poder aumentar la cultura pero manteniéndolos ignorantes para evitar protestas o cualquier inconveniente que impida lavarles el cerebro.

Mientras corría logro ver a Momon y a Nabe salir del recién fundado Orfanato del Reino Hechicero—era un edificio de 4 pisos de color marrón rojizo con patio recreativo- niños llorando y otros riendo se despedían de los héroes de E-Rantel

Se podía oír los gritos de los niños y niñas gritando

-Por favor no se vayan

-Quédense un rato más

-Juguemos más por favor

-Regresen pronto

-Gracias por todo fue divertido

Ese tipo de cosas se escuchaba

El caballero de la muerte se iba a acercar para hablar con Momon, pero Nabe se percató de la presencia del caballero de la muerte y aviso a Momon, Nabe hizo señas para que el caballero de la muerte no se acerque, esto probablemente fue porque podía asustar a los niños, un que estos mismos ya deberían estar acostumbrados a los no-muertos, pero era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.

Rápidamente Momon y Nabe se despidieron de todos.

M-Hasta luego Yuri-san –Hasta luego niños

Y-Hasta luego Momon-san—Niños despídanse de Momon-san

Los niños gritaron al unísono

-Adiós Momon-sama

《Increíble, Yuri-san los ha educado muy bien, a pesar de que los niños son problemáticos》 Pensó Momon

Nabe no dijo nada y simplemente se retiro

Al llegar donde estaba el caballero de la muerte

N-¿Tienes algo que decir?

Momon alzó la mano indicando que espere, los tres se dirigieron a un callejón donde no habían personas, revisaron que no hubiera nadie alrededor, al confirmar que efectivamente el lugar estaba sin nadie que los pudieran escuchar, hizo un gesto que indicaba que podía hablar

CM-Si, Tina y Evileye de Blue Rose, han venido a visitarlo

M-Mmm, ya veo

CM-No confiamos en ellas, por eso me enviaron a informarles

Momon hizo una cara burlona—obviamente no se podía ver porque tenía caso-

M-Entendido, iré a verlas, lo más seguro es que quieran obtener conocimientos sobre Ainz-sama—el Rey Hechicero—

CM-Entendido, me retiro

El caballero de la muerte, comenzó a correr en dirección al palacio, pero fue detenido.

M-¡Espera! ¿Te diriges donde Albedo-sama?

CM-Si

M-No será necesario, Nabe

N-¡Sí!

M-Infórmale a Albedo-sama la situación actual

N-Entendido [mensa…]

M-Espera Nabe considero que en esta situación debes ir personalmente

N-Entendido, Actor de Pand... Momon-san [vuelo]

Nabe se elevó y se dirigió al palacio

Evileye estaba comenzando a cansarse de esperar, no podía esperar más tiempo quería ver al héroe oscuro –Momon—pero

《《¿Estará aquí?-¡No! ¡Él está aquí! Piensa positivo, piensa positivo》》 se repetía a sí misma, no quería perder la esperanza

《《Si no está, este viaje habrá sido en vano》》 Aunque la misión que tenía no es solo ver a Momon y preguntar sobre Jaldabouth, también o mejor dicho era aún más importante recolectar información del Rey Hechicero y su Reino Hechicero, pero para Evileye esto último estaba en segundo plano ya que ella se dejaba llevar por sus sentimiento y no por lo que es más conveniente para el Reino de Re-Estize

《《Viaje tanto para venir a acá a verlo cuando perfectamente pude haber utilizado el hechizo [tele transportación], también es debido a que Tina viajo conmigo y no pude utilizarlo, y más importante aún, este ya no es territorio del Re-Estize así que no puedo arriesgarme, ya que ahora este es el dominio de ese malvado No-muerto, que utiliza a Momon-sama》》—sintió que en su pecho comenzaba a crecer el odio hacia el Rey Hechicero—

El minotauro entro a la sala.

En la sala estaban tres personas o mejor dicho dos personas y un demihumano

G-Por favor requiero su atención

-¡Si!-Contestaron las dos-

G-Les diré las reglas que deben seguir… así que escuchen

El minotauro comenzó a decir las reglas básicas que un extranjero debe seguir dentro de la ciudad

-Primero, está prohibido el uso de armas, excepto cuando sea necesario por ejemplo: cuando es en defensa propia

-Segundo… en caso de romper la regla anterior, ustedes—Evileye y Tina—serán juzgadas y se determinaran un veredicto es caso de ser culpables—Utilizamos magia para acelerar el proceso pero no abusamos del mismo, ya que todo debe ser justo e imparcial

-Tercero… hay no-muertos en toda la ciudad, estos controlan los problemas y patrullan para conservar el orden, si ven que hay problemas por favor no se metan, para eso están las autoridades

-Cuarto… esto no es una regla pero si es un buen consejo que les puedo dar, eviten hacer problemas porque podrían provocar la ira de Su majestad

-Bueno… me alegro que hayan venido a visitar nuestro grandioso reino, espero haber sido de ayuda, gracias por su atención

T-Le agradecemos por su amabilidad. Dijo Tina

G-Por favor no es necesario agradecer, este es mi trabajo y tengo que hacerlo correctamente, no puedo darme el lujo de equivocarme y ser descortés.

E-¿Acaso temes por tu vida? Pregunto Evileye

G-¿Qué insinúa señorita?

E-Solamente digo que ¿Cómo pueden creer que un No-muerto sea bueno?

G-¡No voy a tolerar ese comportamiento señorita!, ¡Su majestad es misericordioso y benevolente!—Nos gobierna con total justicia y nos da su protección

E-Todo es ment…

Tina decidió que era mejor interrumpir... pero

La puerta de salida—la puerta que da directamente a las calles del Reino Hechicero—se abrió y se divisó un enorme cuerpo, el de un guerrero que lleva una armadura tan negra como la noche y tan imponente que inspira respeto al verlo

G-Buenas tardes Ga Rui-dono—el nombre del minotauro—

El estado de ánimo del minotauro cambio drásticamente, paso de estar enojado a relajado y amable

G-Ooo, Momon-sama es un gusto verlo, no sabía que estaba en la ciudad, normalmente se encuentra afuera realizando misiones para proteger la ciudad.

Momon desvió su mirada y pudo ver a dos chicas, una niña enmascarada con una capa roja como la sangre y una chica alta con buen estado físico que tenía una mirada sagaz y alerta con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

M-Tina y Evileye es bueno volver a verlas de nuevo ¿Cómo han estado?—él hablaba mientras entraba en la sala de espera—

T-Bien, hemos estado entrenando para estar a su nivel.

E-Momon-sama es realmente encanta... 《《 ¿en qué estoy pensando? Él es encantador pero no puedo decírselo, me avergüenza mucho》》 digo es bueno saber que está bien

M-Bueno…gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ga Rui-dono, gracias por recibir adecuadamente a mis invitadas, a partir de ahora yo me encargo de ellas

《《¡¿Estar con Momon-sama todo el tiempo?! Él se va a encargar de mí, eso quiere decir que estaré a su cuidado y tendrá que estar pendiente de mí, ¿será que me ve como alguien tan importante que no quiera que caiga en las manos de ese vil no-muerto? ¡Momon-sama gracias por preocuparse por mí!》》 Evileye regreso en si al escuchar la voz del minotauro respondiendo

G-¡Sí!

Momon se retiró de la sala junto a Tina y Evileye , al salir unos guardias estaban esperando junto a un caballo—el mismo caballo con el que Tina y Evileye usaron para viajar—y lo entregaron, Tina lo recibió y se subió en el mismo... mientras Momon y Evileye caminaron.

T-Momon-san, ¿nos ayudaría con la ubicación de algún hotel de E-Rantel?

M-Claro, está a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, les acompaño hasta llegar

E-Entonces ¿no va estar con nosotras Momon-sama?—comenzó a sentirse triste-

M-¿Mmm? Bueno yo supuse que querían descansar por el día de hoy, después de todo han tenido un viaje muy largo

Es verdad lo que decía, no había fallas en su lógica porque normalmente después de un largo viaje uno quiere descansar, él tenía razón. Pero aun así ellas viajaron para ver a Momon y no poder hablar el mismo día era muy frustrante

T-Si es verdad pero...queríamos hablar de Jaldabouth.

E-Así es, Tina tiene razón, este es un tema de suma importancia.

M-Bueno si ese es el caso, permítanme ayudar

Claro para Actor de pandora—Momon—todo lo relacionado con Jaldabouth para él ya no tenía importancia porque sabía todo el plan de Demiurgo con respecto al Reino Santo y el infame archidemonio, este último iba a morir y cualquier información que comparta terminaría siendo irrelevante, aunque podría mentir y decir que Jaldabouth no era el único de su clase, pero necesitaba consultar a Albedo

Durante el camino al hotel, Tina y Evileye se asombraban al ver a varias especies de demihumanos y otras especies—trolls, duendes, goblins, hombres bestia, enanos, elfos, ninfas, etc…-caminando por las calles, ellas estaban tensas y muy atentas a su alrededor, ya que el choque cultural era muy impactante, además de no fiarse de los demihumanos y no-muertos que veían

T-Momon-san… ¿es seguro caminar por aquí? ¿Los demihumanos no van a comernos?

Al decir esas preguntas los demihumanos con oídos más sensibles regresaron a verla con desprecio y muchos de ellos pensaron 《《 ¡Que humana más despreciable! ¿Cómo es posible que Momon-sama acompañe a esa chica?》》 Obviamente los ellos no dijeron nada por respeto al héroe oscuro.

M-Tina-san lte agradecería que no haga ese tipo de preguntas, pero entiendo su preocupación. —primero, es cien por ciento seguro caminar por las calles, por si no se ha fijado también viven personas—humanos—en este reino y segundo es completamente prohibido consumir carne humana, así que, no se preocupe.

T-Entendido—a pesar de esta explicación ellas no bajaron la guardia—

Después de dar un breve vistazo a una pequeña parte de la ciudad, llegaron a su destino

M-Ya hemos llegado

-Gracias por su ayuda. Contestaron las dos—haciendo una pequeña reverencia—

Justo antes de despedirse, llego la chica cual belleza es despampanante, la chica que encendía las llamas de los celos en el corazón de Evileye, era Nabe su eterna rival, descendiendo lentamente del cielo

N-Buenas tardes

M-Vaya Nabe llegas tarde, ya estaba despidiéndome de nuestras invitadas

N-Mis disculpas Momon-san

E-¿Cómo estas Nabe? Espero que bien.

N-Siempre estaré bien mientras este junto a Momon-san

《《¿Acaso me envió una indirecta? 》》

E-No lo dudo, después de todo tú tienes a un hombre increíble junto a ti.

Después de decir esto, Evileye cayó en si—se dio cuenta de su error—elogio a Momon de una forma que podría indicar que le gusta, se comenzó a sonrojar y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

N-Estas en lo correcto, es un hombre increíble en todos los aspectos.

《《¿En todos los aspectos? También se refiere a…》》su mente comenzó a llenarse de ideas locas e inapropiadas, esto causo que comenzara a tener celos, ira y tristeza. Sintió que había perdido contra Nabe

E-S…si, discúlpenme no me siento bien voy a entrar al hotel

Se alejó del grupo y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad

M-Bueno, al estar Evileye enferma… supongo que es más conveniente vernos mañana

T-Estoy de acuerdo Momon-san, ¿le parece bien si nos vemos a las 8:00am?

M-No hay problema, por favor descansen, mañana será un día agitado

T-Por su puesto

M-Nos vemos mañana Tina-san, Nabe vámonos

H—Hasta luego

Tina al entrar al hotel, vio a Evileye sentada esperando en la recepción, pero decidió ignorarla y se acercó directamente a pedir un cuarto. Al terminar las dos subieron las gradas, buscaron su cuarto y entraron.

T-Evileye

E-¿Mmm?

T-No te rindas

E-¿A qué te refieres?

T-A Momon-san obviamente

E-¿Por qué? Fui una tonta al pensar que podría superar de alguna forma a Nabe y así poder estar con Momon-sama—Ella es… hermosa, su nivel de maga arcana rivaliza con el mío y su intelecto es superior

T-Pueda que sea verdad, pero observaron la actitud que tiene Nabe-san al dirigirse a Momon-san

E-Se me hace difícil creerlo, ¿Qué hombre resistiría los encantos de Nabe-san? Tal vez los dos ya lo han "hecho"

T-Y si lo hicieron ¿Qué?, entre los dos no existe el amor, solo hay respeto. Si lo intentas puedes ganarte su amor ¿no crees?, no pierdes nada con intentar

E-¡Es verdad! Como lo sabré si no lo intento, gracias Tina, pero… ¿Qué debo hacer para comenzar a ganar su confianza y amor?

T-Creo que un buen comienzo seria mostrarle tú rostro a Momon-san, él nunca te ha visto sin mascara pero tu si a él

E-Aaah—exhaló—supongo que si sería un buen comienzo, después de todo uno no confiaría en alguien enmascarado

T-Bueno, ahora descansemos toda la noche que mañana nos reuniremos con Momon—san a las 8:00 am

E-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Ya no será hoy mismo!?

T- Ya no, tú dijiste que no te sentías bien así que lo dejamos para mañana

E-¡No!

Evileye tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para reunirse, esto hizo que sé que arrepintiese de la estupidez que había hecho. Ya no tenía otra opción más que esperar.

…

Después de despedirse de Tina, Momon pregunto sobre las órdenes que tenía Albedo con respecto a las dos intrusas, mientras se dirigían al palacio.

N-Albedo-sama dijo que, no importa lo que hagan no conseguirán la información que quieren y aunque intenten espiar o conseguir información de Momon-san no lo lograran y lo mejor sería darles información falsa.

M-Mmm… eso pensé, ellas quieren información de Jaldabouth

N-Sera una buena oportunidad de proporcionar información errónea

M-Exacto, pero quiero consultar a Albedo-san para ver si este plan es beneficioso para nosotros, ya sea para acelerar la conquista del Reino o para plantar la semilla del miedo en ellos

Llegaron al palacio y entraron, fueron recibidos por unas pocas sirvientas de Nazarick y se dirigieron a una sala sin amoblar, contactaron a Shalltear y apareció un portal el cual cruzaron.

De retorno en Nazarick se dirigieron a la oficina de Albedo, al tocar la puerta una sirvienta los recibió y al entrar vieron una hermosa mujer que parecía un ángel que había descendido del cielo mismo, cual belleza e inteligencia era de un nivel insondable ella era Albedo la Supervisora de los Guardianes.

AP-Nos reportamos ante usted Albedo-sama—dijo Actor de Pandora mientras se transformaba en su verdadera forma—

Al-Supongo que Naberal te transmitió mis palabras

AP-¡Sí!, entonces según lo que me dijo Naberal no quiere que las mate y mejor planea usarlas para acelerar el plan de conquista

Al-Así es, si las matamos estaríamos desaprovechando una gran oportunidad de acelerar nuestros planes y si ellas mueren el nombre de Momon el Héroe Oscuro y del Reino Hechicero serian gravemente afectados— ¿qué es lo que quieren?

AP-Ellas quieren información de Jaldabouth, pero estoy seguro que también quieren investigar el Reino Hechicero

Al-Kukuku—risa de Albedo—que ingenuas son al pensar algo tan tonto como eso, cuando somos nosotros los que vamos a aprovechar esta situación

AP-Correcto, yo planeaba proporcionar información falsa sobre que hay más demonios al nivel de Jaldabouth y plantar en ellas la semilla del miedo

Al-Eso es factible pero Ainz-sama va a matar Jaldabouth y aunque podemos enviar a un demonio de nivel 80 o superior a Re-Estize, Ainz-sama no quiere que se derrame sangre porque no quiere gobernar un reino en ruinas. —Ainz-sama es en verdad misericordioso con los humanos

Al-Concuerdo con usted Albedo-sama, retomando el tema ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?

Albedo decidió hacer un plan con Actor de Pandora para encargarse de las dos integrantes de Blue Rose

Un nuevo día comenzó, con un sol radiante y un cielo despejado mostrando una vista hermosa sobre el Reino Hechicero, en su cuarto de hotel Tina y Evileye observaron esa hermosa vista.

T-La verdad no sé cómo un lugar tan terrorífico pueda tener esta hermosa vista. Dijo Tina

E-Tienes razón, ¿mmm? ¡Mira es Momon-sama!

Evileye vio al héroe oscuro y a la bella princesa acercándose al hotel a pocas cuadras de distancia, también los acompañaba un monstruo gigantesco con una gran cola que parecía una serpiente

T-Quedamos en vernos a las 8:00 am pero llegaron antes ¿habrá pasado algo? ¡¿Qué es ese monstruo?

E-Espero que no, ¡¿dijiste monstruo?! ¡¿Será el Sabio Rey del Bosque?! ¡Vamos a verlo!

Apresuradamente bajaron las escaleras y salieron del hotel para recibir a Momon y Nabe, en el momento que llego Momon junto al monstruo, lograron ver la grandeza del mismo atreves de sus ojos que irradiaban sabiduría y fuerza. Pensaron 《《 Wow, es increíble que Momon haya podido domar a esta bestia》》

M-Hamsuke preséntate.

H-¡Sí!... mi nombre es Hamsuke pero me conocen como el Sabio Rey del Bosque, pero ahora soy seguidor de Momon-sama, ¡Mi maestro!

En la voz de Hamsuke se podía notar el respeto y aprecio que tenía hacia Momon, estaban sorprendidas porque pensaban que era una bestia de poca inteligencia a primera vista, pero comprendieron él porque del título de "Sabio Rey del Bosque".

-Encantada de conocerte—hablaron las dos con un tono nervioso—

H-No, no, no, el placer es mío ustedes son amigas de mi amo, así que ustedes son como mis superiores

E-No creo que seamos amigas de Momon-sama exactamente

M-Claro que lo son y también somos compañeros aventureros—dijo con un tono cortes y amable—o por lo menos así lo veo

E-Bue… bueno… si lo dice usted… tiene razón Momon-sama

M-Entonces Tina y Evileye, supongo que quieren conocer el Reino Hechicero

Tina y Evileye no solo harían un simple paseo para ver la ciudad, sino que van a espiar para obtener información

-¡Sí!—respondieron las dos—

M-Síganme, iremos primero por el gremio de aventureros y luego pasaremos por el distrito de demihumanos y heteromorfos

Momon comenzó a caminar a su lado derecho se encontraba Nabe—que permaneció en silencio—a su izquierda se encontraba Evileye y Tina, y atrás estaba Hamsuke.

Mientras estaban caminando Actor de Pandora—Momon—se dio cuenta que la niña enmascarada lo veía fijamente, esto lo preocupo mucho 《《 ¿Está sospechado de mí? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que no soy Ainz-sama? 》》y con tono nervioso pregunto

M-¿Pasa algo Evileye?

E-¡¿Eh?! No, no, no, Momon-sama yo…heee…《《 No puedo creer que me quede mirándolo fijamente ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve viéndolo? ¿Se enojó?》》me preguntaba preguntando si usted se encontraba bien

M-¿Bien?

E-Sí, quiero decir si el… Rey Hechicero lo trata bien—este fue el primer tema de conversación que salió de su cabeza para evitar la pregunta anterior-

Nabe interrumpió antes de que Actor de Pandora contestara

N-Por favor se educada, llámalo Su Majestad mientras estas aquí

E-Esta… bien 《《Su voz estaba calmada pero pude notar su enojo ¡¿pero que hice?! ¿Acaso no le gusta que le hable de Momon-sama? ¡¿Esta celosa?!》》Lo…lo llamare Su Majestad… pero... es un No-muerto

N-¿Y? Él es el Rey, Su Majestad ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por los habitantes de su reino incluso con los que no lo son, él es muy bondadoso y misericordioso, tamb-

M-Suficiente Nabe, khum khum—puso su mano en el hombro de Nabe y aclaro su garganta—lo que quiere decir es que Su Majestad ha hecho grandes avances en su reinado y no discrimina a humanos, demihumanos y heteromorfos, porque considera que todos tienen los mismos derechos y deben vivir en paz.

E-¿En serio? Eso es imposible, hay muchas especies de demihumanos y heteromorfos que soy muy fuertes que se niegan ser subyugados o servir a un rey, por ejemplo los dragones a ellos sería imposible subyugarlos, son la especie más fuerte del mundo

M-¿Eso crees?

En poco tiempo llegaron a su destino.

Al llegar al gremio de aventureros Tina y Evileye se asombraron por lo que vieron, el exterior parecía una mansión de varios pisos—4 en total incluyendo planta baja y aún seguía en construcción en la parte superior-, al entrar vieron un salón enorme de varios metros de alto y bien amoblado era algo que solo se veía en las casas de los nobles, pero esto lo superaba si esto no fuese lo suficientemente asombroso observaron algo que parecía imposible, eran demihumanos y humanos llevándose bien, riendo, bromeando como verdaderos camaradas.

Ellas no lo podían creer, pensaban que lo que veían era una ilusión que era una trampa pero no, todo era real. Ya que al entrar varias personas se acercaron a saludar a Momon y otros saludaban de lejos y se despedían, e incluso se escuchaban suspiros –por la belleza de Nabe- siendo ellas ignoradas por los demás por la popularidad de Momon y Nabe. Luego de un tiempo ellas reaccionaron

T-Mo…Mo…Momon-san ¿Qué es todo esto?—a Tina le faltaba el aliento—

M-¿Esto? Esto Tina es el nuevo y renovado Gremio de Aventureros del Reino Hechicero

T-¿Gremio de Aventureros del Reino Hechicero?

M-Si, este no es el Gremio de Aventureros que tú conoces, es uno mejor, donde ellos en verdad son aventureros, exploran lo desconocido y no arriesgan su vida inútilmente como era antes, ellos ya no son mercenarios que matan monstruos para vivir, ellos ahora viven para explorar y extender la grandeza del Reino Hechicero.

T-¿Exploran lo desconocido? ¿Pero eso no implica que igualmente arriesgan sus vidas?

N-No exactamente, a diferencia de antes los grupos de ahora también están integrados de demihumanos

T-Ya entiendo, los demihumanos los protegen ya que son más fuertes y aumentan sus probabilidades de vivir

M-Exacto, pero no es todo… acompáñenme

Se dirigieron a la puerta trasera que tenía un gran tamaño, pero a un lado de la puerta se encontraba una chica atrás de una mesa con varias armas e igualmente a sus espaldas se encontraban una gran variedad de armas

M-Buenos días Stephania

S-Buenos días Momon-sama, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

M-Serias tan amable de mostrar algunas armas rúnicas a mis invitadas

Evileye se sorprendió al escuchar que tenían armas rúnicas, ya que no había escuchado esas palabras en mucho tiempo

E-¿Armas Rúnicas? Pensaba que ese arte de enano estaba extinto

M-Ooo, vaya Evileye no sabía que tu conocías de este tipo de armas

E-Bueno, la verdad solo se lo básico, recuerdo que el rey enano tenía un martillo que con grabado seis runas y era tan poderoso que hacía temblar la tierra

M-¿Conociste al rey enano?

E-Si, él fue uno de los trece héroes igual que yo

M-Interesante no sabía eso de ti es en verdad admirable

Evileye miro abajo debido a que se sentía avergonzada y aunque no podían ver su cara debido a su máscara, no podía mirar a Momon porque se avergonzaría aún más. Momon aprovechó que Evileye estaba mirando hacia abajo y que Tina estaba observando las armas rúnicas, miro a Nabe y ella entendió

N-Momon-san me retiro por un momento, Hamsuke sígueme

H-¡Sí! Nabe-san

Se fueron a otro cuarto cruzando la sala

M-Stephania por favor muéstrales las mejores armas del gremio

S-Entendido, señoritas por favor préstenme atención

Tina y Nabe se fijaron que la señorita sabaco unas armas muy importantes y de gran calidad, las coloco encima de la mesa y comenzó a explicar

S-Aquí tenemos varios tipos de armas así que vamos en orden… las armas más simples sin las que poseen una sola runa, estas armas que les muestro están mejoradas con la runa de corte—mostraba espadas, dagas, cuchillos, bayonetas y estiletes— tienen un costo entre las cuatro monedas de plata a las dos monedas de oro

S-Los siguientes son las armas de dos runas, la gran mayoría de nuestras armas tienen grabadas las runas de corte y perforación, pero solo están grabadas en dagas y espadas, en los escudos están grabados las runas de refuerzo y absorción de impacto menor. Estas armas tienen un valor alrededor de tres y seis monedas de oro

S-Ahora las armas de tres runas tienen grabadas corte, perforación y absorción de impacto menor pero estos solo son en espadas y lanzas, en escudos son fortaleza, absorción de impacto menor y anti-perforación

S-Y las dos últimas armas de cuatro runas, son las espadas gemelas que ahora posee Momon-sama y en ellas están grabadas las runas de Corte mayor, absorción de impacto menor, perforación mayor y contusión mayor

Tina no comprendían bien la situación ya que no tenían conocimientos suficientes de las runas y la importancia de estas, pero Evileye si comprendía a medias de lo que hablaba la señorita y sabía qué; dos o tres runas en materiales de buena calidad equivale o supera a un arma encantada y que cuatro runas es completamente superior a cualquier arma forjada y encantada por herreros y magos humanos incluso si estos son muy habilidosos. A parte el precio es de locura《《 ¿cómo es posible que estas armas sean tan baratas? 》》 Se preguntó a sí misma.

Momon saca las dos espadas de su espalda estas eran iguales a las anteriores pero con la diferencia de las cuatro runas grabadas en cada una de sus espadas—actor de pandora podía equipárselo ya que era un doppelganger y no era clase mago arcano ni un guerrero-aunque estas espadas eran de adamantita seguían siendo inferiores a las antiguas espadas en todo aspecto, pero no importaba ya que si estas se rompían Nabe podía hacer con magia espadas como las que tenía antes.

M-Miren por favor

T-¿Son sus nuevas espadas Momon-san? ¿Estas nuevas espadas son mejores que las anteriores?—pregunto Tina sin mucho asombro-¿esas runas en verdad son útiles?

M-Si, son mejores que las anteriores, cada runa es única y mejora exponencialmente un arma, en este caso mis espadas, y es superior a un arma encantada

T-¿Es así?

Evileye interrumpió preguntando:

E-¿Cómo puede ser que estas armas de gran calidad sean tan baratos?

S-Bueno eso se debe a que las runas se graban durante la forja del arma y no se gasta dinero en un hechicero mágico que selle magia dentro de las armas parte de que el Reino Hechicero posee todo el monopolio de las armas rúnicas

T-Ya veo, en verdad es interesante tal vez compre unos shuriken, dagas y kunais después, pero… ¿si tiene esas armas señorita?

S-Claro que sí, se encuentran en el estante de allá

T-Gracias

Se quedó observando algunas armas, después de un tiempo decidiendo cual comprar se decidió y compro dos shuriken y dos kunais para poder comprobar la calidad de los mismos

M-Bueno… sigamos

Momon se despidió de la chica y abrió la puerta, al ver al otro lado Tina y Evileye no podían evitar sorprenderse de nuevo, lo que veían era un patio amplio que era utilizado para entrenar, se lograba ver varias personas y demihumanos peleando entre sí, corriendo, ejercitándose, mejorando sus habilidades ya sea con la espada, el arco o utilizando magia.

Al ver a Momon, Tina y Evileye acercándose casi todos se detuvieron por un rato saludaron e incluso Momon se alejó un poco de Tina y Evileye para saludarlos, al igual que los anteriores aventureros que vieron en la sala, estos saludaban y agradecían al héroe oscuro.

Tina no se había dado cuenta antes pero las placas que llevaban en el cuello como collar tenían una diferencia con la suya y este era un símbolo grabado en los mismos. Mientras Momon estaba saludando a todos ella se dirigió dónde estaba y no pudo evitar preguntar

T-Momon-san ¿Qué es ese grabado en la placa de ellos?

M-Ese es el símbolo de la bandera del Reino Hechicero ¿no lo reconociste?

T-La verdad no

La puerta se abrió de nuevo a las espaldas de Evileye, quien se asomaba era Nabe y Hamsuke, se dirigieron hacia Momon que estaba saludando a los demás aventureros y de repente todos se callaron y el ambiente se quedó en silencio hasta que luego se escucharon varios gritos

-¡Nabe-san! ¡Qué hermosa eres!

-¡Seamos novios Nabe-san!

-¡Casémonos Nabe-san!

Nadie podía ignorar la belleza de Nabe incluso los que estaban entrenando arduamente se detuvieron para admirar la belleza que había ante sus ojos, todos, hombres y mujeres e incluso demihumanos no podían evitarlo ellos querían ver a la Hermosa Princesa, que tenía un encanto incomparable. No les preocupaba Momon debido a que muchos ya sabían que los dos no son amantes o algo por el estilo ya que se habían fijado que su relación es como de maestro y discípulo, además querían que Nabe sepa que tiene muchos admiradores y admiradoras, obviamente esto no le molestaba a Momon –a Actor de Pandora si le molestaba—pero a Nabe si

N-Cállense insectos—respondió Nabe enojada—o los mato

El silencio se hizo… y comenzaron los gritos de nuevo

-¡Que cruel eres Nabe-san! ¡Pero mi corazón aún late por ti!

-¡Aunque lo niegues algún día seremos marido y mujer!

-¡Por eso me encantas Nabe-san!

M-Suficiente por favor—contesto Momon-《《 Siempre lo mismo ¿acaso no se cansan? 》》

Evileye no entendió lo que sucedió, estas personas coqueteaban y expresaban sus sentimientos hacia Nabe aunque Momon esté presente

E-No entiendo porque Momon-sama permite que le digan eso a Nabe—murmuró—

Un chico que estaba cerca descansando escucho y se acercó donde Avieje se encontraba

C-¿Mmm? No eres de aquí ¿cierto?

E-No, ¿Por qué?

C-Muchos de nosotros sabemos que Momon-sama y Nabe-sama no son amantes o algo así

E-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás seguro?! ¡No creo que Nabe-san sea tan tonta para desaprovechar al gran hombre que tiene como compañero!

C-Bueno en realidad no estoy tan seguro, pero… ¿acaso no te has fijado que Nabe-sama respeta mucho a Momon-sama?

E-Es verdad ¿y? ¿Acaso dices que Momon-sama no merece respeto? –Hablo con un tono enojado- ¿Qué tartas de decir?

C-Por favor no me mal entiendas, lo que digo es que Nabe-sama expresa el tipo de respeto de un discípulo a su maestro ¿no crees?

E-Mmm, la verdad no me he fijado en eso 《《no me he fijado debido a que solo miro a Momon-sama, que vergüenza》》

C-Pues debes hacerlo, y saca tus propias conclusiones

E-Entendido, gracias

C-De nada, voy a ver qué pasa

El chico se retiró y Evileye regreso a ver a Momon pero no lo vio solo veía un montón de gente amontonada observando algo, pero ¿que era?, no sabía lo que pasaba así que utilizo el hechizo [vuelo] al elevarse observo una zona de entrenamiento parecido a una arena de lucha y en él había un demihumano de pelaje rojizo con rasgos felinos, de grandes músculos y con una mirada feroz, y al frente de la bestia estaba Momon

K-Momon-sama le agradezco por este encuentro

M-Ni lo menciones Kai Ser-san veo que no tienes armas, ¿va a ser un encuentro a puños limpios?

K-La verdad me gustaría utilizar espadas y escudos pero serian inútiles debido a sus poderosas espadas que tienen cuatro grabados rúnicos, así que si por favor que sea a puños limpios

M-Si ese es lo que en verdad quieres, entonces—Momon saca las dos espadas de su espalda—toma te presto una, así tendrás el encuentro que tanto deseas

La gente alrededor de la arena se sorprendió por la generosidad y lo caballero que era Momon al prestar una de sus espadas—conocidas como las más poderosas del Reino Hechicero—a su retador para otorgarle la batalla que desea

K-¿Se…seguro Momon-sama? ¿Haría eso por mí?

M-Claro, además lo hago por nuestros espectadores para que sepan que tienen que esforzarse y entrenar arduamente para llegar a mi nivel

Todo el público presente se asombró, porque alguien tan grande e importante como Momon los apoyaba e incluso creía que podían llegar a su nivel, claro que para muchos esto sería imposible pero eso no los desalentaba en lo más mínimo.

Kai Ser tomo la espada, se alejó de nuevo y tomo su posición de lucha, al contrario Momon seguía parado sin tomar una pose de pelea

M-¿Listo?

K-¡Sí! ¡Momon-sama!—comenzó a desprender una sed de sangre increíble-

M-Entonces comencemos

Kai Ser comenzó a correr directo hacia Momon y salto, aprovechó la luz del sol para segar al héroe oscuro para enfocarse en su ataque y no preocuparse en su defensa, al momento de su descenso agarro la espada con las dos manos utilizando toda su fuerza para atacar a Momon.

Pero el ataque fue esquivado con un movimiento sutil y nada complicado por parte de Momon, la espada impacto el suelo dejando una grieta enorme.

M-Aún eres muy lento Kai Ser

Para Actor de Pandora esta pelea no era más que un mero chiste a pesar de que presto una de sus espadas—espadas que no se comparaban a las de Nazarick-porque él tenía un nivel de 100 y esto solo era un juego en vez de una pelea pero tenía que hacerlo ya que no permitiría que los aventureros del Reino Hechicero sean débiles y en consecuencia deshonren al país.

K-Tsk—chasqueo la lengua—esto apenas está comenzando Momon-sama ¡prepárese para lo que viene!

Todos los espectadores se asustaron por lo ocurrido tal ataque hizo temblar el suelo y dejo una gran grieta en el mismo, se escucharon sonidos de asombro y respiraciones rápidas, hubo un ataque que tenía intención asesina pero lo verdaderamente impresionante fue ver a Momon inmutarse por tal ataque

K- Arte marcial [aceleración de flujo]

Saco rápidamente la espada clavada en la tierra, retomo su postura de pelea y comenzó a correr en dirección a Momon

K-¡Aquí voy! Arte marcial [romper limite] [aumento de fuerza] [aceleración de masa] [corte destellante]

Momon alzo su espada… la escena concluyo Kai Ser y Momon se encontraban dándose las espaldas-como si una escena de samuráis se tratase—Kai Ser se desplomo inconsciente

Todo fue demasiado rápido pero no podían creer lo que paso Kai Ser considerado de los más fuertes en el gremio perdió aplastantemente, sabían que Momon era más fuerte que él pero no sabían que la diferencia de fuerza seria como la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra.

El silencio se apodero de todo, tiempo después comenzó los gritos de admiración y euforia

-¡Wow!

-¡Momon-sama es lo máximo!

-¡En verdad es un héroe!

-¡Usted es en verdad fuerte!

-¡Ya veo porque Nabe-sama lo admira tanto!

Después de un rato los gritos terminaron, Momon le dio una poción a Kai Ser y le ayudo a levantarse, recogió la espada que presto y la guardo en su espalda

M-Fue una gran pelea Kai Ser-san

K-Por favor esto no fue ni siquiera una pelea para usted…pero… lo admito en verdad usted es más fuerte que yo—se inclinó en reverencia llorando—estoy muy agradecido con usted

M-No, debes agradecérselo a Su Majestad porque hizo posible esto, logro hacer que los humanos, demihumanos y heteromorfos vivan en paz en su reino, expandió nuestros horizontes demostró que también hay seres increíblemente fuertes en el exterior, mostro su bondad y misericordia, nos acogió como si fuéramos de los suyos y ahora debemos ser más fuertes y mejores para poder pagar nuestra deuda con él por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

-¡Sí!—gritaron Kai Ser y todos los aventureros del Reino Hechicero-¡Voy a ser más fuerte por Su Majestad!

M-Eso espero

Momon se retiró de la zona de lucha, Tina, Nabe, Hamsuke y Evileye lo siguieron y se dirigieron a la salida—entraron dentro del gremio—

Cuando ellos se fueron los aventureros comenzaron a conversar entre ellos

-Eso fue increíble Kai Ser-san no tuvo oportunidad

-Así es, fue una victoria aplastante para Momon-sama

-Sabía que Kai Ser-san perdería pero no así

-Una vez oí que Momon-sama derroto a un demonio de una dificultad de 200 él solo, siempre dude de eso pero ahora estoy seguro de que fue así

-Yo igual oí lo mismo, ¿Cómo pude dudar de eso? Momon-sama en verdad es increíble

-¿Cómo sería una pelea entre Momon-sama y Su majestad?

-Sin duda Momon-sama ganaría

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Obviamente Su Majestad ganaría!

El debate entre quien ganaría se inicio

-¿Y por qué?

-Su Majestad está a un nivel inimaginable y nadie en este mundo tiene oportunidad ante él

-Pero Momon-sama es el guerrero en la historia de la humanidad

Kai Ser y otros demihumanos que apoyaban a Ainz escucharon y expresaron su opinión

K-Tienen razón que Momon-sama es muy fuerte tal vez sea el guerrero más fuerte de la historia pero —hablo Kai Ser con seriedad—solo es un humano, él algún día va a morir pero Su Majestad no, él es un No-muerto y nos protegerá, pero esa no es una excusa para dormirnos en las laureles

Alrededor de él se escuchaban voces que le daban la razón y Kai Ser continuo hablando

K-Por eso tenemos que ser más fuertes, no solo por nosotros sino también lo tenemos que hacerlo por Su Majestad y los ciudadanos indefensos del Reino Hechicero—se oía el respeto y la lealtad en su voz—tal vez algunos no lo sepan pero Su Majestad ayudo a mi tribu, nosotros no teníamos recursos peleábamos entre nosotros para sobrevivir… recurrimos al canibalismo, pero su majestad nos ayudó pasamos de ser una tribu sin alimentos y sumidos en la desesperación, a una tribu de paz como era en los tiempos de mi ancestros, Su Majestad nos brindó la bondad y misericordia que ni los de mi propia raza me dieron.

Varias personas incluidos demihumanos y heteromorfos se identificaron con las palabras que Kai Ser dijo, porque sus tribus y pueblos sufrieron algo similar, sentían que le debían sus vidas a Su Majestad por llegar cuando más los necesitaban

K-Claro que mató a los insolentes que se le oponían, pero yo en lugar de temerle, se ganó aún más de mi respeto porque solo los verdaderamente fuertes pueden mantener la paz y la justicia… ¡Y yo! ¡Por encima de todo, respeto la fuerza! ¡Y no hay fuerza que se compare a la de Su Majestad!

Un troll que todo este tiempo decidió no meterse en la conversación no pudo evitarlo y hablo

G-¡Tienes toda la razón Kai Ser-san!

K-Ooo, Go Gin-san –el Lord Marcial—es raro verlo participar en una discusión

G-No se puede evitar cuando hablan de Su Majestad

K-Estás de acuerdo de que Su Majestad es la representación de la verdadera fuerza

G-Así es, yo luche contra él y aunque logre golpearlo… eso fue porque así lo quiso Su Majestad, me estaba probando, quería ver si yo era un digno luchador y aunque perdí, me dio otra oportunidad de vivir -Mi sueño es pelear contra oponentes fuertes –toma aliento—¡miren a su alrededor! ¡Él lo cumplió! ¡Ahora tengo grandes rivales y amigos que no puedo superar!

Todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Go Gin.

G-¡Su Majestad está dándonos la oportunidad de ser más fuertes! ¡No la desaprovechemos!

K-¡Ahora, todos a entrenar!—Gritó Kai Ser—

-¡Siiii!—gritaron los aventureros con entusiasmo—

Incluso al salir del gremio Evileye no dejaba de elogiar a Momon

E-Momon-sama es increíble ese demihumano nunca tuvo oportunidad contra usted

M-Bueno... ya lo vas repitiendo varias veces

E-Sí, pero es la verdad usted en verdad lo humillo, ¿no es así Tina? ¿Nabe-san? ¿Hamsuke-san?

T-Así es Momon-san está a otro nivel, ni Gagaran tiene oportunidad contra usted—comento Tina—

M-No recalques lo obvio Evileye-san, ese demihumano insignificante nunca hubiera ganado

H-El maestro en verdad es genial, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser su sirviente

E-Si ve Momon-sama no soy la única que piensa lo mismo

M-Está bien, ahora nos dirigimos al norte

T-¿Al norte? ¿No era por ese lugar los barrios pobres? –Pregunto Tina

M-Ya no, todo ese sector fue demolido y reconstruido ahora es el sector de demihumanos

T-¿Mmm? ¿Y las personas que vivían ahí? ¿Qué les pasó?

N-Fueron reubicados, muchos de ellos eran agricultores sin trabajo, los enviamos a pueblos que reconstruimos para que tengan tierras en las cuales puedan cultivar y puedan tener una vida mejor

T-¿y los habitantes de esos pueblos?

N-Eran pueblos que fueron atacados y hasta hace poco estaban deshabitados, pero como dije antes los reconstruimos e hicimos las tierras fértiles de nuevo

T-Ya veo

Al llegar notaron vieron una cantidad de demihumanos que superaban sus expectativas incluso vieron más especies.

T-Esto es increíble no imagine que habrían más especies de demihumanos que en el centro de la ciudad, me cuesta decirlo pero Su Majestad debe ser muy poderoso como para subyugar a tantos demihumanos

N-¿Recién te das cuenta Tina?—hablo Nabe con un tono burlón—Su Majestad es muy poderoso

T-Supongo que tienes la razón-¿Mmm? ¿Es ese un parque?

H-¡Si! Es mi parque favorito ahí están varios tipos de ninfas, hadas y druidas, ellos vienen del Bosque de Tob donde yo antes vivía y son mis amigos ¿podemos ir amo?

M-Claro, adelántate junto a Tina-san y Evileye, yo tengo que hablar con Nabe

H-¡Sí!

Mientras Hamsuke, Tina y Evileye se adelantaban Momon y Nabe se quedaron atrás

M-Nabe, informaste a Albedo-san

N-Sí, le informe que Evileye fue una ves de los 13 héroes y sobre la importancia de es esta información

M-Asumo que el valor de ella aumento

N-Si, ya no podremos matarla, tenemos que hacer que se nos una… Entoma no podrá tener su revancha después de todo.

M-¿Cómo lo haremos? Creo que ella sospecha de mí, ella me ha estado mirando fijamente por mucho tiempo, eso no es normal o bueno

N- Tiene razón, pero algo que he aprendido conviviendo con humanos es que si te miran por mucho tiempo… es porque les gustas

M-¿Huh? ¿Segura?

N-No, pero a mí me miran mucho y recalcan mi belleza, además ellos se sonrojan o tienen una mirada muy estúpida en sus caras, si logramos ver su cara creo que podremos saberlo

M-¿No puedes hacerlo con magia?

N-No, su máscara tiene un hechizo anti adivinación

M-Entonces tenemos que engañarla para que nos revele su rostro

Caminaron hacia el parque, se unieron a Hamsuke y al as chicas que estaban conversando con los demihumanos

-A nosotras nos gusta cuando viene Hamsuke-chan, es nuestra mejor amiga además ella es muy popular por aquí

T-¿Heh? ¿Hamsuke-san es chica? Yo pensaba que era chico. Dijo Tina

H-No, yo soy chica ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

T-Bueno… creo que es tu voz y también de que nunca había visto tu especie, perdóname si te ofendí

H-No importa, los mal entendidos pasan, ¿Qué opinas de mis amigos?

T-Me parecen bien, creo… por cierto ¿Cómo hicieron para traerlos aquí? Entiendo que tus amigos son manifestaciones del alma de los árboles y si los aboles mueren ellos también.

H-Bueno… pues… recogieron los arboles con todo y raíz, y los transportaron hasta aquí.

T-Entiendo, debió ser algo complicado

H-No tanto, utilizamos no-muertos para traerlos, fue fácil ya que ellos no se cansan

E-¿Accedieron a esto, sin resistirse?

-Claro, nosotros no hacemos nada malo, por si te lo preguntas—las ninfas y otros asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza—mis amigos en el bosque tenían problemas.

E-¿Problemas?—pregunto Evileye-¿de qué tipo?

-Bueno… ellos no estaban tan bien como lo están ahora, casi todos estaban marchitos y al filo de la muerte debido a las bestias del bosque y la tierra contaminada

-Su Majestad al ver esto envió un sirviente—Mare—con magia druida impresionante, alejo a las bestias, fertilizo la tierra de nuevo, él nos ayudó cunado nadie más lo hizo y cuando nos invitaron ser parte del reino de Su Majestad no pudimos rechazarlo—comento una ninfa—

E-Impresionante ¿Cómo pudo alguien como él ser tan bueno, a pesar de que mató a 20000 hombres como si nada? ¿Será que nosotros estábamos equivocados? Después de todo fue la culpa de los estúpidos nobles al no escuchar al Guerrero Capitán, él se los advirtió

H-Es como usted dice, ¡mi maestro regreso!

M-Sigamos, pasemos por el mercado del sector, podremos ver más cosas interesantes

Todos asintieron y caminaron, al llegar el mercado vieron ítems que nunca antes habían visto antes, comida exótica y vestimentas únicas

-Increíble, hay tantas cosas aquí—expresaron Tina y Evileye—

Al cruzar la zona varios comerciantes saludaron a los tres más grandes aventureros del Reino Hechicero

Varios vendedores ofrecían ítems con habilidades que nunca habían oído, esto despertó la curiosidad de las invitadas.

-¿Les interesa algún ítem?

E-Si… ¿Qué es lo mejor que tienes demihumano?

Este comerciante tenía una apariencia de una cabra con forma humanoide

-Bueno… supongo que quieres juguetes niñita

E-¡¿Haaa?! ¡¿Niña?! ¡Yo soy Evileye de Blue Rose! ¡Soy una hechicera de magia arcana y soy una adulta!

-¿¡Heee?!—Regresa a ver a Tina y a los demás—supongo que es así… perdón creo que me falta identificar bien a las crías humanas... muéstrame tus manos

-¿Mis manos?

-Si por favor

Le indica sus manos y al comerciante

-Veo que no tienes anillos realmente útiles.

E-¿Si?

-¿Te gustan?

E-Si supongo

-Bueno pues tengo esto—procede a sacar una cajita de madera con bordes de acero—mira este anillo es especial—era un anillo de color plateado y con unas escrituras escritas en ello-

E-¿Y qué hace?

-Dijiste que eras hechicera, pues pensé que esto te servirá… escucha este anillo te permite almacenar mana, no es mucho pero es el suficiente como para sacarte de apuros

E-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Son tres monedas de oro

E-Mmm… bueno después de todo es algo que me puede salvar la vida

Se puso el anillo y guardo la caja en una pequeña bolsa

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo más?

E-No gracias

M-Hamsuke, Nabe, Tina, Evileye, es hora de continuar el recorrido iremos a la aerolínea del Reino Hechicero

E-¿Aerolínea? ¿Qué es eso Momon-sama?

M-Ya verás Evileye

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las puertas del norte de la ciudad, al salir no vieron nada especial solo montañas enormes en el horizonte y una casa enorme a unos pocos metros de ellos

M-Nabe

N-Si [Véngala]

Una luz brillante salió de la palma de Nabe y termino estallando en el cielo, al poco tiempo se logra divisar algo que estaba surcando los cielos

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Un dragón cuidado!—Gritaron las dos—

N-Tranquilas el dragón pertenece al Reino Hechicero

E-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?!

N-¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste antes Evileye?—hablo Nabe con orgullo—

E-¿Qué cosa?

N-Que Su Majestad no podría subyugar a los dragones, al parecer te equivocaste, Su Majestad es increíble

E-S… Si

El dragón de un color celeste claro descendió del cielo creando una gran ráfaga de viento con sus alas, al aterrizar hizo una reverencia en señas de respeto

M-Levanta la cabeza Kiba

K-Gracias Momon-sama, ¿A dónde los llevo?

-¡¿Eh?! Utilizan dragones como simples medio de transporte—expresaron las dos—

N-Sí, Su Majestad tuvo la idea de utilizarlos de transporte, aunque también son parte de las fuerzas militares pero esa labor es secundaria y solo son para la defensa del Reino Hechicero, ya que cree que utilizarlos para atacar países vecinos es inhumano

E-¿En verdad? Tú crees eso Momon-sama

M-Por supuesto, la ciudad que acabas de ver es la prueba ¿no crees?

E-Si pero puede estar mintiendo

N-Puede ser pero lo dudo me ha dado suficientes pruebas de lo que está haciendo es bueno y noble, ¿sabes? El pueblo de donde Momon-san y yo venimos fue destruido por un malvado vampiro en ese entonces nosotros no éramos débiles y perdimos todo, nunca hubo nadie quien nos protegiera o venga por nuestra ayuda, pero ahora esta Su Majestad él protege este reino, no quiero que pase una tragedia similar en este lugar es por eso él busca el poder porque sabe que es el único camino para proteger al Reino y todos sus súbditos

Lo que Nabe decía era mentita ya que nunca sucedió, esa historia fue inventada por Ainz para explicar el pasado de Momon, Nabe trataba de apelar a los sentimientos de Evileye para poder hacerla más manipulable ya que matarla sería un desperdicio

E-No sabía de ese triste pasado, creo entender el porqué de su confianza en Su Majestad

M-Bueno, creo que ya nos desviamos demasiado del tema, Kiba por favor vuela alrededor de E-Rantel quiero que mis invitadas tengan una vista única de la capital.

Momon y los demás procedieron a subirse al dragón—Hamsuke no subió—el dragón estaba equipado con varias monturas en su espalda—parecidos a asientos de avión—con un acabado de cuero y un cinturón de seguridad

T-Evileye, tengo miedo—comenzó a susurrar—

E-Yo también Tina, aunque he utilizado el hechizo vuelo, no es lo mismo que subirse al lomo de un dragón y volar

T-Pienso lo mismo, pero…esta va a ser una experiencia única

E-Así va a ser

K-¿Listos?—pregunto Kiba—

-Si

Comenzó a elevarse agitando sus alas, tomo altura y comenzó a volar a los alrededores de E-Rantel, la gente debajo de ellos miraban el dragón surcando los cielos aunque ya estaban acostumbrados verlos, no impedía que sigan sorprendiéndose.

T-¡Increíble! Nunca imagine que haría algo como esto Evileye

E-Pienso lo mismo Tina, esta experiencia es inolvidable

M-Que bien que les guste, en el centro está el palacio de Su Majestad, donde gobierna todo el Reino Hechicero, en el norte esta toda la sección de demihumanos, al oeste se encuentra el orfanato, una escuela y el teatro—las dos últimas en construcción—al este vemos el Gremio de Aventureros el cual ya visitamos y en el sur se encuentra la zona rural de la ciudad—donde hay mayor cantidad de humanos—E-Rantel ha tenido varios cambios.

E-Impresionante Momon-sama, en unos pocos meses Su Majestad ha hecho grandes avances

T-Pienso lo mismo Momon-san—recalco Tina—E-Rantel se está convirtiendo en una gran ciudad

M-No hay duda de eso Tina-sanFue una gran idea cambiar el clima con magia, para demostrarles ya grandeza del Reino Hechicero, pero me tengo que concentrar en Evileye eh… Evileye ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Pero antes de que Evileye contestara Nave interrumpió

N-Momon-san, Albedo-sama nos llama tenemos una nueva misión

M-Entendido, discúlpame Evileye

E-No, hay problema ¡maldición! Que mala suerte y aun peor se va a tener que ir a una misión

M-¡Kiba!, al palacio

K-¡Sí!

T-¡Eh! ¿Vamos nosotras también?

M-Si, van a acompañarnos no podemos hacer esperar a Albedo-sama

El dragón voló rápidamente y en un par de minutos llego a su destino, al no haber suficiente espacio para aterrizar, Momon decidió saltar, Nabe y Evileye sujetaron a Tina y saltaron utilizaron [vuelo] para disminuir la velocidad de caída. Aterrizaron al frente de la puerta principal, la puerta se abrió, fueron recibidos por varias sirvientas de una belleza inmensa

Que hermosas son tan hermosas como Nabe, ¿Cómo es posible que sirvan a ese No-muerto? pensó Evileye mientras ingresaban dentro del palacio, al poco tiempo llegaron al cuarto principal, la fue abierta por una de las sirvientas, las dos se asombraron, vieron a una mujer, pero era la mujer más hermosa que hayan visto, ella superaba la belleza de Nabe y la princesa dorada con creses. ¡Que hermosa! Su belleza es insuperable pensaron las dos.

M-Nos presentamos ante usted Albedo-sama—se inclinaron— ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?

Al-Momon-san, tu nueva tarea es ir al pueblo carne y traer la nueva carga de armas rúnicas

M-Entendido, pero… ¿y mis invitadas?

Al-Oh, perdón por mi descortesía—se inclinó levemente—soy Albedo la primer ministro del Reino Hechicero, es un gusto conocerlas

-El gusto es nuestro—contestaron las dos—

Al-Supongo que no podemos dejarlas sin atención, ¿podrían acompañar a Momon-san? Obviamente les pagaremos

T-No es necesario una paga, pero gracias por permitirnos participar

Al-¿Es así?... les agradezco por su colaboración, entonces ¿pueden retirarse las dos?, tengo que hablar con Momon-san y Nabe-san

-¡Si!


	2. Overlord Fan Fic Encrucijada Parte 2

**ENCRUCIJADA** Parte 2

 **PARTE 3**

Momon y los demás se encontraban en la puerta de la salida del Reino Hechicero, acompañados de dos carretas grandes amarradas a caballos no-muertos, conocidos por no necesitar descansar y así acortar su viaje.

M-Cada uno conducirá un carruaje pero al ser cuatro personas… Evileye me acompañara en mi carruaje.

El corazón de Evileye volvió a latir fuertemente, no lo podía creer parecía un hecho realidad para ella porque tendrá la oportunidad de hablar cuanto tiempo quiera con Momon y así poder saber de él.

-¡Sí!—exclamaron todas—

Subieron a sus carretas respectivas y salieron de la ciudad.

Al poco tiempo Momon comenzó la conversación con Evileye.

M-Kuhn Kuhn—aclaro su garganta—hee… Evileye ¿te parece bien si hablamos de Jaldabouth?

Tardo en contestar por lo nerviosa que estaba pero se puso seria al escuchar el nombre del archidemonio que casi destruye el Re-Estize

E-Si, por favor.

M-Bueno, pregunta y si está dentro de mis conocimientos te contestare

E-Si… ¿Tienes idea si Jaldabouth ya ha aparecido antes?

M-E leído varios libros y he buscado pistas que me podrían dar información del mismo pero nada, al parecer es un demonio relativamente nuevo.

E-Ya veo, yo tampoco he encontrado algo relevante al respecto…pero al parecer él tiene una transformación aún más poderosa ¿sabías?

M-Si, los emisarios del Reino Sagrado vinieron a pedirnos ayuda específicamente la mía pero yo estoy ocupado así que Su Majestad, fue en mi lugar para ayudarlos

E-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su Majestad fue en su ayuda?!

M-Así es, Jaldabouth es más poderoso que antes debido a esa transformación que tiene, yo ya no podría derrotarlo

E-¡¿Pero tú eres muy fuerte?!

M-¿Eso crees?... bueno pero Su Majestad lo es más

E-Increíble… pero ¿porque lo hace?

M-¿Te acuerdas de las sirvientas demonio?

E-Si, Nabe-san y yo peleamos contra ellas ¿y eso?

M-Pues Su Majestad las quiere para tener más poder

E-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No que Su Majestad es más fuerte que tú?! ¡Esas sirvientas son demonios malvados! ¡¿Por qué quiere más poder?!

M- Es simple… él quiere protegernos a todos

E-¡¿Qué?!

M-Si, llegara el momento en que Su Majestad no será suficiente, él quiere nuestro bien y solo buscando el poder se logra ya que el fuerte puede protegernos y dar paz.

Aunque le costaba aceptarlo Evileye captaba el mensaje.

E-Ya veo, por eso el busca el poder para proteger a los suyos.

M-Correcto, además por Su Majestad también yo y los demás nos hacemos fuertes porque si somos débiles seriamos una carga y no podemos permitirlo.

E-Al parecer Su Majestad tiene la mentalidad de todo un líder, Me gustaría conocerlo

M-Claro, después de todo es ver para creer ¿cierto?

E-¡¿Heee?! No, no, no Momon-sama yo le creo completamente, simplemente es que, si es digno de su confianza no veo porque no creer en Su Majestad al igual que usted.

M-Ya veo… mmm… parece que nos desviamos un poco del tema

E-Si es verdad… supongo que Jaldabouth ya no será un problema para el futuro

M-Eso parece, Su Majestad lo matara y terminara todo esto del archidemonio pero…

E-¿Pero qué?

M-Esto es solo una especulación pero… sabes que no hay solo un demonio sino varios

E-Sí, pero que tiene que ver.

M-Jaldabouth se denominaba el Rey de los demonios eso quiere decir que… no solo hay un demonio de un poder similar

Evileye no lo había pensado se concentró tanto en el malvado archidemonio Jaldabouth que no vio la posibilidad de que podría haber más demonios de una fuerza similar, y si él moría dejaría un puesto libre para el próximo demonio que quiera traer caos y dolor al mundo de nuevo.

Evileye se quedó sin habla, la respiración se agito y su corazón se congelo.

E-¡¿Pero qué vamos a hacer Momon-sama?!

M-No lo sé, sin duda Su Majestad acabara con Jaldabouth y pueda que aparezca un demonio igual de poderoso después de un tiempo.

E-¡Pero eso solo nos daría un poco de tiempo para saber que hacer!

M-Yo no me preocupo Evileye

E-¡¿Mmm?! ¡¿Es porque eres fuerte?!

M-No, es porque esta Su Majestad

E-Ya veo, pero ¿y el res...

Momon interrumpió

M-¿No es obvia la solución?

Evileye se puso a pensar por un rato, hasta que entendió lo que quería decir Momon

E-¿Te refieres a poner Re-Estize bajo la protección del Reino Hechicero al igual que el Imperio?

M-No, veo otra opción

E-Pero es un No-Muerto, no sé si creer en él.

M-Anteriormente dijiste que creías en mí

E-Sí, pero…

M-No te pido que creas que en Su Majestad te pido que creas en mí, piensa en lo mejor para Re-Estize y sus ciudadanos, no permitas que otro demonio destruya todo y a quienes conoces.

E-Mmm… lo pensare

M-Estaré esperando tu respuesta

El silencio se hizo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Evileye volvió a hablar

E-Pero ¿porque quieres esto? ¿Por qué quieres que nos unamos al Reino Hechicero?

M-¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Nabe sobre mi pasado?

E-Si

M-No quiero que pase lo mismo que ustedes, y creo que Su Majestad va a ser la ayuda que en ese momento yo tanto quise y que nunca llego a ayudarnos.

A Evileye se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, porque sentía el sufrimiento en la voz de Momon ella comprendía el porqué de su idea de unir los dos reinos.

E-Te ayudare

M-¿Mmm?

E-Te voy a ayudar a convencer a todo Re-Estize subyugarse al Reino Hechicero

M-Es una sabia decisión Evileye

E-Pero tengo una condición

M-¿Cuál es?

E-Ayúdame a entrar a la Teocracia.

M-¿A la Teocracia? ¿Por qué?

E-Tienen algo que me pertenece… es un ítem que me robaron

M- Está bien… me cuentas el resto después

La noche llego y aunque los caballos podían seguir sin parar todos decidieron parar para comer y descansar adecuadamente.

Evileye encendió una fogata y Tina comenzó a cocinar, mientras tanto Momon y Nabe preparaban las carpas para dormir.

M-Nabe buenas noticias

N-¿Mmm? ¿Cuáles?

M-Convencí a Evileye a unirse a nuestro lado, pero aún no se si yo le gusto como tu dijiste debido a su mascara

N-Podemos ver su cara ahora que vamos a comer, se tiene que quitar la máscara para ello.

M-Entendido, pero tengo algo mejor que decirte

N-¿Qué?

M-Nos va a ayudar a conquistar Re-Estize va a convencer a la realeza de aliarse a nosotros

N-Es increíble Actor de Pandora… digo Momon

M-Parece que se va a acelerar el plan de Demiurgo

N-Apuesto que Ainz-sama se pondrá muy contento-dijo Nabe mientras hacia una ligera sonrisa—

M-¿Crees que nos recompensara al igual que Sebastián y Solution?

N-No lo se

M-Pero si llegase a pasar ¿Qué pedirías?

N-Mmm… tal vez un ítem de mi creador ¿y tú?

M-Ítems raros para poder observarlos, al perecer nuestras peticiones se parecen

N-Mmm… si eso creo

T-Momon-san, Nabe-san ya está la comida—grito Tina—

Ellos se acercaron y tomaron asiento sobre unas rocas que estaban alrededor de la fogata, el cielo nocturno era hermoso, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad reflejando la grandeza del universo.

-Gracias por la comida—expresaron todos—

Momon y Nabe se tuvieron que obligar a comer y aunque la comida no sabía mal no se podía comparar a la comida de Nazarick la diferencia era enorme, pero aun así se lo comieron para no levantar sospechas.

T-¿Qué tal esta?—pregunto Tina—

M-Esta deliciosa ¿cierto Nabe?

N-Si

T-¿Cuál de los dos cocina?

M-Ninguno, traemos frutos secos y agua

T-¿Eso no es malo para su salud? ¿Cómo hacen cuando tienen un viaje largo?

M-Mmm… normalmente…

N-Yo cocino cuando es necesario—hablo Nabe—pero como terminamos nuestras misiones rápido normalmente no hay necesidad de ello

T-Ya veo. ¿Es verdad que mataron un Basilisco Gigante de un solo golpe?

N-Por supuesto Momon-san le corto la cabeza de un solo golpe y le dio fin a su vida.

M—Pero no me gusta presumirlo, es nuestro trabajo después de todo

T-Increíble si otro aventurero lo decía no lo creería pero conociéndote yo me lo creo. ¿Es verdad que salvaron E-Rantel de una invasión de no-muertos? Escuche esto de parte de Evileye y de varios aventureros.

M-Así es, Nabe y yo los destruimos, al final resultó ser un nigromante tratando de destruir la ciudad.

T-¿Mmm? ¿Evileye porque no comes?

E-¡Eh! Este… bueno…

Se quitó la máscara, en ese momento Momon y Nabe prestaron mucha atención para observar su rostro.

Tenía unos ojos rojos como la sangre, una sonrisa nerviosa que mostraba unos dientes afilados no había duda ella era…

M-Eres un vampiro

Evileye se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Momon y en ese momento Nabe lo supo al parecer si está enamorada de Momon, esto era una gran ventaja porque podrían manipularla apelando a sus sentimientos.

N-¿En verdad?

M-Claro eso explica tu gran poder

E-¿No te enoja?

M-¿Por qué me enojaría?

E-Porque un vampiro destruyo tu hogar y yo soy uno, pensé que odiarías a mi especie

M-No, por si no lo sabes ya mate un vampiro muy poderoso llamado Honyopnyoko tenía una fuerza increíble, poseía una armadura de buena calidad y era una gran luchadora, era uno de los responsables de la destrucción de mi hogar

E-¡¿Enserio?! Uno de los responsables eso quiere decir que hay mas

M-Tiene una hermana la cual no tengo muchos conocimientos actualmente y sigo en su búsqueda.

E-Asombroso, hay más de mi especie pero para que tengan un poder comparable con el de Momon-sama debieron ser vampiros de linaje puro

M-¿Me lo explicarías mejor?

E-Existen dos clases de vampiros, los vampiros puros y los que una vez fueron humanos, yo soy un vampiro puro, pero escuchando su relato parece que uno de los vampiros que mato era de linaje de la realeza, pero ellos supuestamente fueron exterminados hace siglos junto a la mayoría de mi raza por la Teocracia, ya que éramos una amenaza potencial para ellos.

M-Creo que entiendo. Tal vez la Teocracia fue quien lavo el cerebro de Shalltear y la obligo a pelear contra Ainz-sama

E—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

M—Claro entendemos, mmm… disculpen me siento cansado y mañana tenemos que madrugar

T-Bueno… hasta mañana

Cada uno fue a sus respectivas carpas para ir a descansar.

M-Nabe informa a Albedo-sama sobre la posibilidad de que la Teocracia fue el responsable del lavado de cerebro de Shalltear

N-Entendido [Mensaje]… ¿Albedo-sama?

Al-¿Si?

N-Hemos convencido a Evileye de ayudarnos a gobernar Re-Estize y aún más importante tenemos sospechas de que la Teocracia fue la responsable del lavado de cerebro de Shalltear-sama

Al-Eso quiere decir que la Teocracia puede tener ítems de nivel mundial, informare inmediatamente a Ainz-sama –Por cierto Ainz-sama quiere que finjamos un simulacro.

N-¿Un simulacro?

Al-Ainz-sama quiere un simulacro de su muerte… es decir que hagamos de cuenta que Ainz-sama está muerto, quiere probar nuestra eficiencia y eficacia en los momentos que él no este.

N-En…entendido, informare de esto a Actor de Pandora

Al-Cuento contigo

El hechizo termino y Nabe se acercó a Momon

N-Momon-san… Ainz-sama quiere que finjamos su muerte

M-¿Mmm?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que mi creador quiera eso?! ¡Ainz-sama es el último de los seres supremos que se ha quedado con nosotros! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

N-Tranquilízate, este solo es un simulacro quiere comprobar nuestras capacidades en caso de que el ya no esté con nosotros.

M-Pero… no puedo aceptar esto no puedo imaginarme que mi creador me deje—tenía una voz temblorosa por el miedo y la ira que emergía dentro de Actor de Pandora—no puedo

N-Cálmate Actor de Pandora—hablo Nabe con un tono enojado— esto es un simulacro, no es real. Ainz-sama no nos abandonara como el resto de los seres supremos. Por lo menos tú tienes a tu creador—Nabe miro fijamente a Actor de Pandora reflejando por primera vez señales de tristeza en su habitual cara de póker- el resto no… abecés hablamos de ti y de lo afortunado que eres porque tú creador Ainz-sama sigue aquí a tú lado…

M-Perdón creo que me exalte demasiado—hablo con un tono triste—no quería ser insensible contigo y con los demás

N-Todos te envidiamos o por lo menos yo sí

Nabe se retiró y se fue a su carpa para descansar hasta el día siguiente

M-Soy un idiota—dijo mientas exhalaba—

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer el día ha comenzado.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y las guardaron en las carretas, Actor de Pandora y Nabe no se hablaron durante todo ese tiempo, para ellos era algo que nunca habían sentido antes a pesar de ser compañeros de Nazarick y haber hablado durante varias ocasiones ellos no podían hablarse ahora y no sabían porque exactamente, en sus corazones no tenían ira o algún resentimiento, simplemente no podían… lo que sentían era incomodidad, no sabían que decirse exactamente para enmendar lo que paso.

Subieron a sus carretas y siguieron su camino.

E-Momon-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

M-Si, por cierto ya falta para llegar al pueblo Carne, ahí también hay varios demihumanos por favor no te pongas nerviosa.

E-Entendido... si usted lo dice estaré bien entonces.

M-La gente es muy hospitalaria y buena, pero se enojan si alguien ofende a su majestad, agradecería que no digas que es un malvado no-muerto o algo por el estilo

E-Claro, no le fallare Momon-sama

M-Cierto, ¿Por qué es tan especial ese ítem que está en la Teocracia?

E-Me ayuda a controlar mi sed de sangre en el momento que tomo mi forma original, actualmente no la utilizo debido a que es un peligro para mí y los demás.

M-Ya veo, en verdad es útil ese ítem del que hablas, tal vez Su Majestad visite la Teocracia y podremos recuperar tu ítem

E-¡¿Con su Majestad?!

M-Si, dudo que unos simples aventureros puedan hablar con los altos mandos de un reino ajeno

E-Puede ser, pero usted es conocido como todo un héroe tal vez no necesite a Su Majestad

A la distancia se podía ver un enorme muro de rocas y con torres de vigilancia en la entrada

M-Ya llegamos

E-Wow, ningún pueblo tiene muros tan altos y menos de rocas, serían capaces de resistir un pequeño ejército eso no lo dudo

Al llegar las puertas se abrieron, el paisaje que mostraba era hermoso se veía armonía en el pueblo, habían niños jugando y personas trabajando pero a pesar de todo se sentía un aire de tristeza en el ambiente

En-Momo-sama es un placer verlo—dijo Enri pero se podía detectar un tono de tristeza en su voz—veo que tiene invitadas, mi nombre es Enri y soy la jefa de todo el pueblo Carne

M-Ellas son mis invitadas Evileye y Tina de Blue Rose son aventureras de nivel adamantita

-Un gusto en conocerla Enri-san—hablaron las dos—

En-El gusto es mío

M-Te veo un poco afligida Enri-san ¿te encuentras bien?

En-¡¿No le han informado Momon-san?!

M-¿Qué cosa?

En-Mmm… por favor síganme les contare en mi casa

Enri se subió en su caballo y se avanzó hacia su casa guiando a los demás, su casa era ligeramente más grande siendo un poco más resistente que las demás, al entrar en su casa tomaron asiento.

En-¿Té?

-No gracias—respondieron—

M-¿podrías decirnos que sucede?

En-Su Majestad a muerto—comenzó a llorar y su voz se quebró—al parecer un demonio muy poderoso lo mato

Todos se quedaron es silencio. Obviamente Momon y Nabe ya sabían esto pero fingían estar tan impresionados como los demás.

Tina y Evileye no lo podían creer alguien que tiene un poder incalculable como Ainz haya muerto, esto era malo, si Jaldabouth conquista el Reino Sagrado el siguiente seria Re-Estize su país vecino, y ahora que están debilitados no podrán resistir una invasión de demonios y demihumanos juntos.

T-Estamos perdidos—hablo Tina—ahora Re-Estize tiene otro problema que solucionar.

E-¡Tenemos que regresar a Re-Estize!

M-Evileye cálmate, mañana temprano regresaremos la misión es primero

E-¡Pero!

M-Pediré permiso para ir a Re-Estize el día de mañana, no te preocupes

E-Esta… bien

T-¡Yo no puedo esperar!—exclamo Tina— ¡por favor Momon-san présteme un caballo!

M-Enri-san ayude a mi invitada con un caballo, yo se lo devolveré

En-¡Si! ¡Iré por el ahora mismo!

Enri salió corriendo de su casa y se acercó al establo más cercano para traer su caballo, después de unos minutos regreso con un caballo con unas maletas de llenas de provisiones para el largo viaje que tenía por delante.

Tina se subió al caballo y se despidió de los demás.

T-Evileye te espero en la capital, no te demores

E-Si

Tina se alejó más y más hasta desaparecer en el horizonte

M-Ahora vamos a ver a los herreros rúnicos, tenemos una entrega que realizar.

En-Los acompañare—hablo Enri—

Caminaron hasta llegar al sector de los herreros rúnicos. El olor a metal caliente era claramente perceptible no se podía esperar nada menos, ya que era la clara señal de que todos se encontraban trabajando arduamente para cumplir su tarea. Este lugar tenía el tamaño de una fábrica ya que ahí se juntaban varios herreros rúnicos y sus discípulos—enanos, humanos y demihumanos—forjando armas y equipamientos para el comercio del Reino Hechicero.

Momon y compañía entraron.

El lugar a pesar de tener buena ventilación seguía sintiéndose un calor abrazador, al punto que se sentía una ligera falta de aire por el calor que emitían las forjas por el fuego intenso que utilizaban para derretir el hierro. No importaba en qué dirección veían todos estaban trabajando, los novatos transportando los metales y aprendiendo el oficio, los más experimentados se concentran en el grabado de runas enseñando como debe ser la creación de un arma rúnica.

Un enano se acercó, tenía una vestimenta de tela de color marrón, fuentes gruesos de cuero para protegerlas del fuego y unas botas igual de gruesas, en sus manos tenía un pequeño cuaderno, parecía ser el administrador de la fábrica.

G-Buenos días Momos-san, ¿viene a recoger la mercadería?

M-Buenos días Gondo-san, si vengo a llevar las armas a la capital

G-Perfecto, veo que tiene una nueva compañera, mi nombre es Gondo es un gusto conocerla.

E-Soy Evileye, el gusto es mío…

G-Por favor Momon-san necesito que me acompañe para hacer el papeleo correspondiente hasta que los trabajadores suban la mercadería en los carruajes.

M-Claro, Enri por favor muéstrale los alrededores a Evileye hasta que yo me ocupe de esto.

En-Entendido, Nabe-san ¿nos acompañas?

N-Voy a ayudar con la carga de los materiales.

En-Ya veo, entonces Evileye-san acompáñame te voy a mostrar una pequeña parte del pueblo.

E-Sí, es un gustoaunque no esté con Momon-san por lo menos voy a observar este pueblo tan encantador

Momon siguió al enano, Nabe fue ver la mercadería y Enri junto a Evileye fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo

Gondo entro en su oficina junto a Momon, el ligar tenía un estilo clásico con paredes de tono marrón, y decorada con armas de varios tipos. En medio de la oficina se encontraba una gran mesa de madera con varias sillas a su alrededor y en sima de este se podían ver varios papeles, planos de armas y cuadernos. Y en un rincón se encontraba un pequeño escritorio de madera en los cuales guardaba los documentos.

G-Le pido disculpas por el desorden de mi oficina.

M-No hay problema

G-Mmm… Momon-san ¿Su Majestad murió?

M-Eso me temo me acabo de enterar hoy, cuando regrese a la capital yo voy a ver qué medidas vamos a tomar al respecto.

G-Ya veo también nos enteramos hoy por parte de Enri-san, pero cualquier cosa avísenme y produciremos más armas y armaduras para las defensas del país.

M-El país te lo agradece Gondo-san, supongo que tienes cosas interesantes para ofrecer

G-Claro que las tengo, si la mayor parte del tiempo me dedico a estudiar las runas y la forma de poder grabar más de 6 runas en un arma, para poder superar el trabajo de mis antecesores.

M-¿Y haz logrado algún progreso importante?

G-Por supuesto, mmm… creo que descubrí un nuevo método para poder grabar 7 o más runas en una sola arma, esto es gracias a que han llegado varios demihumanos herreros que tienen diversos métodos para forjar un arma.

M-Vaya esto es interesante, ¿ya la forjaste?

G-No, esto solo funciona en teoría aun no lo he puesto en práctica ya que recién lo descubrí y no estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que va a pasar, además tomaría un tiempo hacerlo.

M-Entonces yo te ayudo, tal vez no se mucho sobre la forja de armas pero te ayudare en lo que necesites.

La expresión de Gondo cambio mostrando una cara dudosa, al no saber si podrían lograrlo y al final el tiempo invertido seria en vano, después de pensarlo Gondo tomo una decisión.

G-Está bien, por favor Momon-sama espéreme aquí iré a ver a los demás herreros para hablarles del proyecto.

Gondo salió corriendo de la oficina.

…

Enri y Evileye caminaban por el pueblo observaban los alrededores mientras seguían conversando.

En-Evileye-san, ¿Qué edad tienes?

E-Solo te diré que mi edad supera los 200 años

En-¡¿Qué?! No lo puedo creer por tu tamaño pensaba que eras una niña, eh… perdón si te hice enojar no fue mi intención

E-Pues estoy enojada, yo soy adulta y soy muy fuerte por si acaso, así que cuida tus palabras niña

En-Perdón

E-Así está mejor, por cierto ¿esto siempre ha sido así? he visitado varios pueblos pero ninguno es como este.

En-Antes no era así, el pueblo era pequeño no teníamos ningún muro, los nobles se llevaban la mayor parte de las cosechas y pagábamos impuestos elevados con todo eso apenas teníamos para vivir.

E-¿Y qué ocurrió para que este pueblo creciera?

En-El pueblo fue atacado por caballeros del Imperio muchas personas perdieron la vida… entre ellos mis padres, pero sucedió un milagro Su Majestad Ainz Ooal Gown-sama llego a rescatarnos y nos libró de esos asesinos. Y desde ese momento el pueblo comenzó a cambiar radicalmente.

E-Al parecer es muy generoso

En- Su Majestad nos ayudó envió golems para construir un muro de madera y me dio dos cuernos que invocaban goblins y estos ayudaron en la agricultura y otras cosas.

E-¿Dices que te dio un objeto que te permite convocar goblins?

En-Me dijo que me ayudarían y así fue, la primera vez fueron unos pocos goblins que me ayudaron en varias cosas como en la agricultura y la segunda ocasión la utilice durante una invasión y al utilizarlo llego un ejército de goblins

E-¿Una invasión?

En-Si, un ejército comandado por el príncipe de Re-Estize llego y nos atacó—la cara de Enri expresaba ira al recordarlo— fue una tragedia varios aldeanos y goblins murieron yo también iba a morir pero gracias al objeto que nos dio Su Majestad pudimos sobrevivir

E-Ya veoEllos son los responsables de la muerte del príncipe ¿y el príncipe?

En-No lo sé, él huyo junto con los soldados restantes y no lo hemos vuelto a ver hasta ahora

Evileye dudaba de lo que Enri había dicho pero al verla bien parecía no estar mintiendo o por lo menos no parecía ser de las personas que mienten.

E-EntiendoEntonces ¿qué sucedió con el príncipe? ¿Alguna bestia lo habrá matado?

Mientras seguían caminando Evileye vio una estatua esta tenia flores a sus pies y se encontraba limpia y sin rastro de suciedad alguna, varias personas se encontraban arrodilladas a su alrededor rezando a la estatua y otros la estaban adorando, era la estatua de Ainz Ooal Gown.

E-Al parecer estiman mucho a Su Majestad.

En-Por supuesto, ahora las personas del pueblo estamos de luto por su muerte… es demasiado bueno para morir… nos ha ayudado tanto—una expresión de tristeza se reflejaba en Enri— pero yo creo que no lo está, es fuerte nadie en el mundo lo vencería.

E-Pienso lo mismo. Es demasiado fuerte dudo que exista alguien tan fuerte como Su Majestad... Prefiero que ese no-muerto viva antes que ese demonio que solo quiere ver arder al mundo Solo es cuestión de esperar

E-Me temo que así será

Ev—Logro escuchar el choque de armas a lo lejos, ¿están entrenando?

En—Así es, el pueblo tiene un lugar para entrenar, ahora que estamos desprotegidos más personas—incluyendo demihumanos y enanos—han decidido entrenar aún más para proteger al Pueblo Carne en caso de que una nueva amenaza se presente.

Ev—Ya veo, ¿podemos ir a ver?

En—Por supuesto.

Evileye y Enri caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, era un lugar muy espacioso, tenía pista para correr, varias armas, muñecos de práctica, y varios objetos para ejercitarse como pesas.

Kaijali se acercó a saludar.

K-¡Jefa! ¡Qué bueno es verla! Todos hemos entrenado todo el día.

En-Estupendo, Kaijali, ella es Evileye-san es una aventurera está acompañando a Momon-san.

K-Es un gusto Evileye-dono, soy líder de la primera división del ejército goblin.

Ev—Veo que se están esforzando mucho.

K—Así es, desde que nos enteramos de la muerte de Su Majestad decidimos entrenar más para proteger el pueblo y subir las defensas del mismo.

Ev—Pero Enri-san me dijo que invoco un ejército de goblins… y solo veo a unos cuantos de ustedes.

K—El resto se encuentra en el Bosque Tob, al igual que nosotros están entrenando y están al pendiente de todo lo que ingresa o salga del perímetro alrededor del pueblo. Tenemos que estar con la guardia alta no podemos descuidarnos en un momento como este.

En—Tenemos que prepararnos en caso de que algún enemigo de Su Majestad decida atacar en estos momentos de vulnerabilidad.

Ev—A pesar de tu edad tomas decisiones muy rápidas y eficientes, sin duda tienes potencial niña.

K—Por eso es la jefa del pueblo Carne ¿no? Jajaja—hablaba con un tono alegre y orgulloso—

En—Gracias por sus palabras Evileye-san. Me esforzare incluso más por el bien de todos.

Ev—Claro que tienes que hacerlo, porque todos ellos confían en ti y tienes que estar a la altura de un verdadero líder.

K—Tiene razón Enri-san, todos nosotros confiamos en ti pero también confía en nosotros porque para eso estamos, para ayudarnos y protegernos

En—Agradezco sus palabras.

K—Es suficiente, regresare a entrenar. Nos vemos en la noche jefa… ¡oh! Casi se me olvida ¿si ha visto a Nfirea-san? ¿Si sabe que Su Majestad a fallecido? Como pasa encerrado en su laboratorio…

En—Si lo sabe, él también se está esforzando más desde que se lo dije, ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto desde la mañana… y ya es de tarde seguramente tiene hambre iré a verlo. ¿Evileye-san me acompañas?

Ev—Si, hasta luego Kaijali.

Enri y Evileye se despidieron.

De camino al laboratorio de Nfirea Evileye pregunto

Ev-¿Ese chico es Nfirea de la familia Bareare?

En—Si, ¿acaso lo conoces?

Ev—No, pero su familia es muy conocida debido a sus opciones son de excelente calidad. Además se dice que tiene un don muy especial y que es un prodigio en la magia.

En—Mmm… sabía que Nfirea es muy conocido pero no sabía que su popularidad era tan grande.

Ev-¿Y… porque ahora vive aquí?

En—Bueno… es que… ahora estamos casados, y aquí tiene su laboratorio.

Ev—Vaya ya estas casada, a pesar de que aun sigues siendo joven. ¿Por qué?

En—S…si eso creo, ¿el por qué?... mmm… un día unos ogros y trolls atacaron el pueblo… un troll atacó y él decidió arriesgarse para salvarme, durante todo eso me confeso sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Ev— ¿Otra invasión? ¿De ogros y trolls? Pero tienes un ejército de goblins.

En—Bueno eso pasó antes de lo sucedido con el ejército del rey.

Ev- ¿Y cómo terminó esa situación?

L-¿A dónde van?-desu

En-¡Ah! ¡Lupusregina-san! ¡¿A qué hora llegaste?!

L-¿De qué hablas? Estoy aquí hace mucho tiempo. ¿Mmm? ¿Y esta niñita? ¿Es tu nueva amiga? Se me hace conocida

Ev-¡No soy una niña! ¡Soy Evileye de Blue Rose! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

En-Evileye-san ella es Lupusregina-san la sirvienta de Su Majestad

Ev-Esa soy yo-desu

En—Ella fue quien le salvo la vida a Nfirea cuando el troll estuvo a punto de… matarlo, estoy muy agradecida con Lupusregina.

Ev-Debes ser muy hábil como para derrotar un troll, mmm… ¿Te he visto antes? Te me haces conocida

L-Pues no sé, es la primera vez que- ¡ya lo recordé ella estaba con Nabe, peleo contra CZ y Yuri-san, esto es malo, si me reconoce estaré en problemas! veo que todo está bien por aquí así que ya me voy… ¡Adiós!

Lupusregina se fue caminando rápidamente y desapareció entre las casas del pueblo.

Ev-Tu amiga es rara Enri-san

En-Si, así es ella…

Llegaron a una pequeña casa con varios tubos y conductos de ventilación, de los cuales salían varios tipos de gases de colores y olores raros.

Ev—Huele raro, huele como… hiervas quemadas y fermentadas.

En—Con el tiempo me acostumbre a esos extraños olores, Nfirea siempre se encuentra ahí trabajando sin descanso. ¡NFIREA!... siempre me toca gritar para que sepa que estoy aquí, se concentra tanto que es la única forma de que sepa que estoy aquí.

La puerta se abrió y del salió Nfirea, estaba embarrado de varios líquidos y otras cosas producto del laboratorio.

N—Hola Enri… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es una nueva amiga?

En—Ella es Evileye, está aquí porque llego con Momon-san.

N— ¡¿Eres Evileye de Blue Rose?! Es un verdadero placer conocerla—se inclina haciendo una reverencia—he escuchado sobre sus logros como equipo, es realmente impresionante.

Ev—Gracias por el cumplido niño, es bueno conocerte… espero que no te moleste pero vi que tenías varias cosas interesantes ahí. ¿Puedo entrar?

N—Mmm… perdón pero no puedo, son cosas de gran importancia que no puedo permitirme enseñarte, en verdad discúlpame.

Ev—Tienes algo que ocultar ¿eh?, seguramente algún nuevo proyecto.

N—Obviamente, y Su Majestad me está apoyando con todo. Y ahora que no está… no sé qué pasara.

Ev— ¡¿Conocen al Rey Hechicero?! Sin ofender pero ustedes son solo plebeyos. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué una de sus sirvientas está rondando por aquí sí solo es un pueblo?

En—Claro que lo conocemos, incluso nos invitó a Nfirea, a Nemu y a mí a su plació, aunque donde él vive es muy hermoso y no podría describirlo.

Ev-¿Vive en un palacio?

N—También tiene varias sirvientas hermosas—recibe un pisotón de Enri—pero claro eso no es lo más impresionante.

En—Su Majestad fue muy amable con nosotros, incluso le dio un recorrido por todo ese increíble lugar a mi hermana Nemu.

Ev—Increíble Se porta amable y gentil con ellos, incluso le da un recorrido por su palacio a su hermanita. ¿En verdad es malo? ¿Realmente quería matar a esas 200.000 personas?

N-Y nos ofreció carne de dragón ¿puedes creerlo?

Ev-¡¿Carne de dragón?! ¿No solo los utiliza como un medio de transporte sino que también se los come?

N—Difícil de creer ¿No?... ahora que hablamos de comida, me dio hambre ¿Enri tienes algo de comer?

En-¿Eh? Es verdad ya es de tarde, en poco tiempo será la hora de la cena, vamos a casa. Evileye-san ¿nos acompañas?

Ev—No gracias, quiero ir a la fábrica ya paso mucho tiempo me pregunto si ya terminaron todo.

En—En ese caso, yo te acompaño, Nfirea adelántate yo la acompañare.

N—Está bien te veo haya, nos vemos Evileye-san.

Después de haber caminado por un tiempo llegaron a la fábrica, vieron como varias personas acomodaban las armas en las carretas para poder transportarlas.

Ev-Veo que falta para que acabe todo… ¿Dónde está Momon-sama?—pregunto Evileye a uno de los trabajadores—

-Esta adentro con el jefe Gondo, creo que se encontraban forjando.

Ev-¿Momon-sama también es herrero?

-No lo sé, pero se encontraba hablando con Gondo y los demás herreros enanos.

Evileye y Enri entraron pero se encontraron con Nabe

N-Enri-san, Evileye-san Momon-san está ocupado ahora por favor esperen, si desean pueden ir a la sala de espera, la puerta esta de ese lado.

Las dos entraron en la sala de espera, era un lugar grande del techo colgaba un candelabro, con muebles grandes y varios objetos dando un estilo refinado a la sala. Se sentaron…

En- Evileye-san, discúlpeme pero no puedo quedarme aquí como sabrá Nfirea me espera.

Ev-Entiendo, me quedare aquí esperando, que te vaya bien.

En-Con su permiso.

Enri salió de la sala quedando Evileye, el tiempo paso y Evileye se durmió. De pronto un gran estruendo la despertó, inmediatamente salió para ver que ha ocurrido afuera, ya era de día, se había quedado dormida hasta el día siguiente.

Vio un hueco y arboles cayendo a la distancia, estaba sorprendida pensó que el incidente fue más cerca y no lejos de la fábrica, utilizo el hechizo [vuelo] para acercarse rápidamente.

El suelo estaba destrozado como si un meteorito hubiese impactado en la tierra, al acercarse logro ver un caballero de una armadura negra rodeado de unas pequeñas personas.

-¡Funciono! ¡Lo logramos!—gritaron de alegría los enanos—

G-Impresionante, la espada no se rompió, pensé que al tener tantas runas no iba a soportar el primer ataque de prueba, ahora superamos a nuestros antecesores—hablo Gondo con lágrimas de alegría—

M-La espada que forjaron es única, en verdad han hecho un gran avance Gondo, Su Majestad estará contento con esta noticia.

G-Espero que así sea Momon-dono, por favor entregue la espada ante su majestad aunque me gustaría ir por mí mismo quiero hacer otra arma igual lo antes posible.

M-Comprendo

La espada tenía un modelo medieval, con una empuñadura dorada y una larga hoja de acero de doble filo y a lo largo grabado 7 runas.

G-Por favor Momon-san, présteme la espada por un momento tengo que registrarla en mis apuntes.

M-Claro, si me permite voy a hacer algo también.

Entrego la espada y se retiró, siguió caminando para ver a Nabe que estaba observando.

Se acercó a ella un poco indeciso y sin saber que decir exactamente.

M-Naberal sé que no fue adecuado lo que dije... espero que esto no impida llevarnos bien de nuevo.

N-¿Mmm?... yo tampoco debí decir eso, a mí también no me gustó la idea de que Ainz-sama muera... creo que debí entender tu posición al ser tú su creación

M-Perdón... así que ¿Todo bien?

N-Todo bien... Actor de Pandora.

La incomodidad aunque no desapareció con unas pocas palabras lograron entenderse de nuevo, pero fue difícil para ambos. Tenían que seguir con su misión había que sumar puntos con Evileye para saber sobre la Teocracia, la historia de este nuevo mundo y acelerar la conquista de Re-Estize.

N-Por cierto, Evileye tiene sentimientos románticos hacia Momon-san lo confirme al ver su cara, tenía una expresión similar a la de Albedo-sama al ver a Ainz-sama.

M-Ya veo… Momon... espera Momon es un personaje, eso quiere decir que en realidad tiene sentimientos por Ainz-sama.

N-¡¿Cómo se atreve ese ser inferior?!—Lo dijo a regañadientes—

M-Tranquila, ella no sabe que Momon es en realidad Ainz-sama, además se supone Momon es solo un guerrero humano es normal piénsalo

Nabe se tomó un tiempo para pensar y suspiro.

N-Mmm... Supongo que tienes razón

Los dos regresaron con Gondo y Evileye estaba esperándolos.

E-Wow y pensar que una sola espada podría hacer tal destrucción.

G—La verdad no pensé que resistiría tantas runas pero funcionó esto abre nuevas posibilidades, nuevas técnicas para forjar un arma.

E—Sin duda el poder de esta espada es magnífica, debería ser considerada como un tesoro.

G—Sin duda debería serlo pero sería algo temporal, ya que estoy seguro de que me superare.

M—La fuerza del Reino Hechicero incrementara exponencialmente gracias a su avance Gondo-san, estoy seguro que será bien recompensado

G—Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, pero la verdad si me gustaría recibir palabras de agradecimiento por parte de Su Majestad.

M—Estoy seguro de que así será. Bueno, con respecto a la espada ¿ya termino Gondo-san?

G—Claro, por favor cuídela Momon-san. Pero vamos a mi oficina por favor quiero entregarle la funda de la espada.

Todos regresaron a la fábrica para seguir con sus labores.

Gondo entrego la espada con su funda a Momon.

G-Supongo que va a regresar a la capital para hablar de esta difícil situación.

M—Si, voy a regresar inmediatamente para llegar mañana temprano a la capital, así que esta es la despedida

Gondo y los demás enanos se despidieron de Momon, Nave y Evileye.

Subieron sus carretas y siguieron, al estar saliendo del pueblo vieron a Enri junto a unos goblins.

E-¿Ya se van?

M—Tenemos que hablar sobre qué hacer en esta situación tan crítica

E—Momon-san recuerde que el pueblo Carne está dispuesto a ir a la guerra si se nos ordena, haremos pagar a los culpables.

M—Te lo agradezco.

Salieron del pueblo en dirección a la capital a toda velocidad y desaparecieron en el horizonte.


	3. Overlord Fan Fic Encrucijada Parte 3

INTERMEDIO

En un cuarto decorado con estatuas y repisas llenos de libros varios ancianos con túnicas cada uno con un color distinto estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda discutiendo de la más reciente noticia.

La cual se trataba de la muerte del Rey Hechicero, dicha noticia se había esparcido por el mundo como si de pólvora se tratase.

CF— ¿Que opinan de esta noticia? ¿Verdadera o falsa?

Pregunto el Cardenal de fuego, el cual tenía una vestimenta roja.

Después de varios minutos pensándolo todos quedaron de acuerdo.

Todos respondieron—Falsa

CF—Supongo que todos creemos que es imposible que un monstruo así pueda morir

Los ancianos asintieron al escuchar dicha opinión

CT—Según la información que recolectamos, el Rey Hechicero viajo al Reino Santo y peleo contra Jaldabouth y fue derrotado, para mí es algo dudoso que muriera en manos de un demonio.

CV—Cardenal de Tierra pero de quien estamos hablando es de Jaldabouth un archidemonio de gran poder, puede que sea verdad sobre la muerte de ese No-Muerto, qué opinas Cardenal de Oscuridad.

CO—Sería terrible que la el archidemonio llegue aquí a la Teocracia a invadirnos y no sabemos si la escritura negra sería capaz de matar a tal demonio con su ejército.

CA—Parece que estamos en aprietos, no importa si ese no-muerto viva o muera, ahora tenemos a un demonio que está en el país vecino, Cardenal de Viento. —Comento el Cardenal de Agua—

CV—La situación es grave y no sabemos que tenemos que hacer, al Norte está el reino de ese no-muerto y al Este hay un demonio que solo quiere destruir todo a su paso… parece una encrucijada.

CF—Lo peor es que estamos en esto solos, no podemos pedir ayuda a ninguna otra nación para que nos ayude en caso de una invasión, Re-Estize perdió su fuerza militar, el Imperio es un estado vasallo del Reino Hechicero, el Reino Draconico tiene problemas civiles y el resto de países son de demihumanos.

CO—Aparte estamos en guerra con los elfos, si ellos ven que somos invadidos no dudaran en unirse a las fuerzas de Jaldabouth para destruirnos y ganar la guerra. No importa donde lo mire parece que está llegando el fin de la Teocracia

CT—Pero tenemos los tesoros que nos dejaron nuestros dioses ¿creen que no serán suficientes? Aún tenemos los tesoros en nuestro arsenal

CL—Es verdad, tenemos los tesoros que nos dejaron los dioses y si no me equivoco hay uno de control mental, tal vez podamos utilizarlo para controlar a ese demonio

CF-¡¿Estás loco Cardenal de Luz?! No podemos controlar a un demonio que asesino a miles de personas mancharía nuestro honor y reputación, además tendríamos represalias de otros países por controlar a tal demonio que destruyo países.

CL—Es verdad, no podemos controlar a un demonio sería una traición de nosotros hacia la humanidad. –hablaba con

Todos expresaron caras de angustia, sus corazones palpitaban irregularmente debido a la presión que sentían de tomar una decisión errónea y también al no saber qué hacer al respecto.

El tiempo pasó, los ancianos estaban sudando frio porque sin importar a donde vieran ellos estaban en jaque.

En otras palabras estaban en graves problemas.

CT-¿Se acuerdan de nuestra pasada reunión y de lo que hablamos? ¿Cierto?

CV—Si, hablamos sobre la el Rey Hechicero y su poderoso hechizo, también de las apariciones de Jaldabouth, Honyopnyoko, el Rey Hechicero y Momon.

CT—Exacto, pero quiero enfocarme en lo segundo, ¿cómo ven la posición de estos cuatro individuos?

Todos se vieron entre ellos y respondieron

-Como enemigos

CT—Pienso lo mismo, Momon elimino a la vampiresa, ahora solo quedan tres Jaldabouth, Momon y ese No-Muerto, el ultimo por confirmar, pero en caso de que esté muerto o desaparecido deberíamos aprovechar y contactar a Momon en ausencia del No-Muerto.

ML-¿Creen que hay que contactar a Momon?

Todos lo pensaron brevemente, se miraron unos a otros expresando una cara dudosa, y sin saber si lo que iban a hacer seria lo correcto ya que sería un movimiento muy arriesgado porque si son descubiertos o si Momon los delataba estarían en aprietos y seguramente el Reino Hechicero tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Obviamente la Teocracia tendría todas las de perder.

CO—Tomémonos un tiempo para pensarlo

CV—Estoy de acuerdo, esta acción sería muy arriesgada.

CT—Bueno, que así sea, pero recuerden no tenemos que desaprovechar esta oportunidad y si el No-Muerto está vivo regresara y matara a Jaldabouth, quedando solo Momon y el No-Muerto, y podremos utilizar a Momon como espía

CA—Es una buena idea y si se niega podemos utilizar la reliquia que nos dejaron los dioses para lavarle el cerebro.

CL—También podremos utilizarlo como una defensa más del país, incluso podríamos hacerlo de la Escritura Negra, sería perfecto

CT—Incluso si el No-muerto fue en verdad asesinado por Jaldabouth, podemos lavarle el cerebro a Momon para que pelee contra Jaldabouth y sea un refuerzo para la guerra contra el Reino Hechicero

CO-Pero esas son solo planes incompletos, tenemos que esperar para ver cómo se desarrolla todo el conflicto en el Reino Santo.

CA—Sabemos que él es muy poco probable de que el Rey Hechicero haya muerto, pero ¿eso no sería beneficiosos para nosotros?... lo que digo en caso de que en verdad hubiera muerto, esto pondría al Reino Hechicero, contra el ejército de Jaldabouth ¿cierto?

CV—Si puede ser, pero nosotros no conocemos el poder total de los dos bandos, además no importa cual gane esa guerra la humanidad seguirá perdiendo ya que por un lado hay demonios y demihumanos y por el otro no-muertos y demihumanos, y si no hacemos algo pronto la humanidad padecerá junto a todo lo que conocemos

La atmosfera del cuarto era oscura y pesimista, debido a tantos problemas.

CT—Maldición, por un lado tenemos un No-Muerto que odia la vida y por el otro lado tenemos a un demonio que disfruta el caos y la destrucción—suspiro-¿Por qué nuestras opciones son tan malas?

El cardenal de la tierra inhalo y luego suspiro.

CT—Si me hacen escoger… elegiría al no-muerto por lo menos él parece ser alguien más racional y al parecer gobierna su país en paz

Todos regresaron a ver al cardenal de la tierra

CA-¡¿Pero qué disparates dices?! Él es un no-muerto ¡él odia la vida!

CT—Lo sé, lo sé, sabemos que todas nuestras opciones son malas, pero en mi opinión esta es la única opción "buena" por así decirlo

Todos suspiraron del cansancio y la fatiga mental que tenían ahora

CF-¿Por qué nos sucede todo esto a nosotros? Después de tantos años de paz, de repente aparecen monstruos y demonios poderosos de la nada.

CL—Te comprendo, no, todos te comprendemos. Pero tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para proteger nuestro país.

Los problemas seguían abatiendo a los ancianos, el estrés se apoderaba de sus cuerpos tensando los músculos y acortando la respiración, ellos estaban en una encrucijada.

Pues al parecer el fin de la raza humana y el mundo en general estaban a punto de llegar a su inevitable final.

En el reino de Re-Estize específicamente en el castillo, el rey y varios nobles estaban discutiendo el asunto fervientemente ya que no llegaban a una decisión sobre el tema de la muerte del Rey Hechicero.

Pero la mayoría de los nobles querían tomar como verdadera la noticia.

N—El rey hechicero ha muerto, las fuentes de la cual salió la noticia son confiables ¿Por qué dudar?—Comento uno de los nobles que se encontraba en la sala—

R—Lo sé, pero dudo que tal monstruo muera fácilmente. No creo que debamos confiarnos tal vez este sea parte de su plan.

N-¡¿De qué plan habla mi Rey?! ¡¿Qué tipo de ser planea morir?! ¡Obviamente murió, es una cosa menos de que preocuparse! ¡Deberíamos enfocarnos en Jaldabouth, ese malvado demonio está en el Reino Santo!

R—Lo sabemos, actualmente el demonio está destruyendo el país vecino no tardara en venir a vengarse.

N—Pero tampoco hay que tomar esa noticia como cien por ciento verdadera, puede que todo esto sea una farsa para hacer que bajemos la guardia, pero no es así, creo que… esto puede ser una conspiración del Rey Hechicero y Jaldabouth

Las personas quedaron anonadadas al escuchar tal cosa, para muchos sería un disparate pero para otros era una posibilidad

R—Explícate, ¿Por qué crees esto posible? ¿Por qué ellos se unirían?

N—La verdad no tengo pruebas, pero tenemos que verlo con algo de lógica, estos dos seres buscan exterminar la vida, además sería un plan perfecto para distraernos con Jaldabouth mientras planean como conquistar Re-Estize

R-¡¿Cómo?!

N—SI Jaldabouth nos ataca será desde el sur, entonces seguramente enfocaríamos nuestras fuerzas restantes en ese sector, mientras que el Reino Hechicero enviaría un ataque sorpresa desde el oeste para darnos el golpe final, en ese momento el Reino de Re-Estize estaría en jaque mate, es decir no importa que hagamos seremos los perdedores de este conflicto.

Todos los presentes se volvieron pálidos al escuchar tal cosa y aunque solo era una conjetura sin fundamentos era posible, incluso si ambos no son aliados hay una gran posibilidad de que Jaldabouth ataque y que el Reino Hechicero vea tal oportunidad para invadir Re-Estize.

R—Al parecer estamos acabados, posiblemente Re-Estize se convierta en una zona de guerra y las tierras de este país serian para el bando ganador, lo peor es que no importa quien gane seremos asesinados igualmente

N—Además no tenemos soldados suficientes para proteger el país, debido a la masacre que ocurrió en las planicies, tenemos que conseguir un ejército ya que no tenemos defensas para el país.

La expresión del Rey se arrugo mostrando una mueca que expresaba su desesperación y angustia al no saber qué hacer, no tenía salida alguna para él, Re-Estize caería sin importar lo que haga.

Los demás nobles incluso los que odiaban a la realeza por primera vez sentía empatía por el Rey ya que todas sus tierras serian un campo de batalla en el cual miles de personas perderían la vida y sus estatus sociales ya no servirían de nada en un lugar donde solo habrá un dictador que sea dueño de todo y de todos.

El silencio siguió por un largo tiempo hasta que el rey hizo una pregunta

R-¿Alguna sugerencia?

Nadie contesto, no sabían que responder, no sabían si Re-Estize tendría salvación.

R—Con que así estamos, no hay nada al parecer. Mmm… el fin llegara pronto

N—Su Majestad, y ¿si pedimos ayuda a la Republica o a la Teocracia?

R—No quiero ofenderte pero esa es una idea inútil, la relación que tenemos con la Republica de Agrand es pésima además ese reino tiene problemas internos y la Teocracia nos ven como basura dudo que envíen soldados a nuestro país, ellos también comparten fronteras con el Reino Santo y han de enfocar sus fuerzas en caso de que los invada Jaldabouth

N-¿Y si pedimos ayuda a los aventureros?

R—La verdad es que dudo que el gremio quiera ayudarnos, muchos aventureros conocen el poder de Jaldabouth y del Reino Hechicero, ellos no arriesgarían sus vidas en una guerra que saben que van a perder y si en caso de que por algún milagro el país siga de pie no tendríamos los recursos suficientes para remunerar al gremio de aventureros.

N—Estamos entre la espada y la pared—murmuraron varios nobles—maldición.

R—En el mejor de los casos el Rey Hechicero estaría vivo y mata a Jaldabouth… así solamente tendríamos que preocuparnos de una sola cosa… pero aun así al final estaríamos con la soga al cuello

N—Me temo que simplemente toca esperar, y esperar lo mejor si llega a suceder…

Entonces un noble novato hablo, este era Philip uno de los tontos que ocho dedos está manipulando

P-¿Y si pedimos ayuda a Albedo-sama? Estoy seguro de que si se lo pido nos ayudara

El padre de Philip reacciono gritando

N-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡ESTARIAS VENDIENDO A TU PAIS!

P-¿Pe…pero porque? ¿Qué hay de malo pedir ayuda a Albedo-sama?

El Rey decidió hablar en nombre de todos

R—Philip-san entiendo que tiene buenas intenciones, pero debe entender que es una mala jugada hacer tal cosa.

P—No entiendo, ellos tienen un poderoso ejército fácilmente destruiría al ejercito de ese demonio

El Rey exhalo profundamente demostrando su cansancio

R—No podemos permitir que el ejército del Reino Hechicero entre al país, porque sería como dejar que un león entre a tú casa, es como si entregásemos a Re-Estize en bandeja de plata… es decir haríamos que puedan conquistar el país fácilmente. ¿Ahora entiendes?

Para Philip ahora estaba claro, hacer tal cosa no era bueno ya que podría ser traicionado y lo culparían si hace tal cosa.

Un tanto nervioso y avergonzado contesto

P—S…si, entiendo perfectamente

R—Bueno… como dije antes, tenemos que esperar para confirmar la noticia y debemos ver cómo solucionar el asunto.

Mientras tanto en las Colinas de Abelion, Ainz quien se encontraba cabalgando un caballo no-muerto y rodeado de invocaciones llevaba a cabo su plan de conquista para hacerlas parte del territorio del Reino Hechicero.

Cuando recibe un [Mensaje] de parte de Albedo quien es la primer ministro y que ahora está a cargo del Reino Hechicero y Nazarick

-Albedo ¿Qué sucede?

-Ainz-sama, ya pasaron 3 días desde su supuesta muerte y hoy ya lo esparcimos a lo largo y ancho de todos los reinos.

-Excelente, yo por el momento ya estoy tomando estas tierras para el país, Demiurgo ha hecho un gran trabajo llevándose y eliminando a las especies peligrosas y problemáticas de la colina, si lo vez agrádesele de mi parte, ¿algo más que quieras reportar?

-Si, Evileye y Tina de Blue Rose están de visita en el Reino Hechicero y hemos logrado obtener valiosa información de parte de Evileye.

-¿Mmm? ¿Es la niña enmascarada?

-Si, al parecer ella fue parte de los trece héroes, aquellos que son reconocidos como los salvadores de este mundo, también Actor de Pandora—Momon—logro manipularla para que sea una pieza clave en la conquista de Re-Estize y más importante aún, creemos saber quiénes fueron los causantes del lavado de cerebro de Shalltear… la Teocracia

Las llamas carmesí de Ainz se encendieron rápidamente mostrando un destello, esto indicaba que la ira de Ainz comenzó a crecer, pero rápidamente fue anulado por su lado no-muerto

Entonces inhalo y exhalo varias veces antes de contestar

-Lo que acabas de decir es muy importante Albedo, pero quiero enfocarme en el último tema… dices que la Teocracia es la posible responsable de lo que le sucedió a Shalltear ¿cierto?

-Así es, ¿Qué medidas vamos a tomar Ainz-sama?

-Según recuerdo la Teocracia piensa que la raza humana es superior, odian a los demihumanos, heteromorfos y sobre todo a los no-muertos… entonces el Reino Hechicero no tendría oportunidad de comunicarse amistosamente debido a que nos ven como enemigos. –Pero tal vez Momon el aventurero pueda ir después de todo es un "humano" y tiene una buena reputación en otros países, existe la posibilidad de que se infiltre en la Teocracia y compruebe la veracidad del tema en cuestión

-Ainz-sama… ¿entonces enviamos a Actor de Pandora a investigar?

-No, yo iré quiero ver la cara de esos idiotas por mí mismo, conquistare rápidamente este territorio y durante mi ausencia Cocytus se encargaran de organizar a los demihumanos y demás para mi regreso al Reino Santo

-¡Ainz-sama eso es muy arriesgado pueden tener otro ítem mundial!

-Lo sé, pero iré preparado para todo ello, hasta el momento ordénale a Momon que contacte a la Teocracia para que parezca una traición de parte suya, aprovechando la situación de mi muerte.

-Entendido, creo que la carta llegara en 3 días a la Teocracia pero no se cuánto tiempo pasara hasta recibir una respuesta.

-No importa, cuando llegue la respuesta avísame.

-Si, ¿y con respecto a Evileye?

-Creo que Momon debe obtener más información de ella, es una persona muy valiosa, no la pierdan de vista, así que ordénale a Actor de Pandora que la siga de cerca.

-Así será, por favor Ainz-sama cuídese

-S…si, igualmente Albedo. Hablaremos después

El hechizo de [mensaje] acabo, Ainz regreso a su trabajo

-¡Caballeros de la muerte! ¡Fórmense!


	4. Overlord Fan Fic Encrucijada Parte 4

**Parte 4**

En la mañana siguiente Momon y compañía llegaron a la capital, era temprano aunque el sol salió hace varias horas, el clima era agradable para las personas.

Ellos se encontraban en el gremio de aventureros, entregando la nueva carga de armamento rúnico para su libre comercialización.

La gente se acercaba rápidamente para conseguir las mejores armas y así actualizar su equipo.

-Wow, increíble nuevas armas

-Mira, la calidad es excelente.

-Genial, yo quiero una espada

Y ese tipo de cosas son las que se escuchaba al acercarse a la multitud.

M—Entrega realizada, Ainzach-san espero que sea suficiente hasta que llegue la próxima carga de armas

A—Eso espero Momon-san cada vez llegan más y más personas, y la demanda de las armas rúnicas crece ya que son de bajo costo y de buena calidad, incluso llegan personas extranjeras para comprar este tipo de armas.

E—Al parecer las armas rúnicas son más populares de lo que pensé, quien diría que un arte tan antiguo y casi extinto resurgiría de una forma no antes vista.

A—Es como usted dice Evileye-san, a este paso se agotaran en unos cuantos días.

M—Ya veo, informare a Su majestad, que la venta armas rúnicas es muy buena y que debemos incrementar la fabricación, hasta luego Ainzach-san

A—Se lo agradecería, hasta luego Momon-san

Momon y compañía procedió a retirarse, luego de un tiempo llego al palacio.

M-Evileye, por favor espera aquí en la sala yo iré a hablar con Albedo-sama sobre la reciente noticia de Su Majestad.

E-Entiendo, esperare y Momon-san no olvide pedir permiso para ir conmigo a Re-Estize

M-No olvidaría algo tan importante.

Momon y Nabe fueron a ver a Albedo en su oficina.

Al ingresar inmediatamente se arrodillaron y se presentaron

A-Actor de pandora, Naberal Gamma levántense.

-Si

A-Hable con Ainz-sama, e informe de todos los datos que recolectaron de Evileye y compañía. También le informe que sospechamos de la Teocracia con respecto al caso de Shalltear, y quiere que Momon contacte a la Teocracia dejando implícitamente tu traición al Reino Hechicero, pero cuando recibas la respuesta la respuesta, tú Actor de Pandora cambiaras de lugar con Ainz-sama

Actor de pandora estuvo en silencio por un breve momento, debido a que la preocupación se había apoderado de él, esto obviamente es debido a que Ainz-sama estará en territorio enemigo exponiendo su vida en riesgo, igualmente Naberal se mostró muy preocupada al escuchar tal cosa.

AP-Pe… pero, ¡Albedo-sama! ¡¿Está usted de acuerdo?! ¡El enemigo podría tener un ítem de clase mundial! ¡Estaríamos enviando a Ainz-sama a la boca del lobo!

A-Tranquilo Actor de Pandora, Ainz-sama sabe muy bien esto, no lo veas como si fuera un incompetente, lo admito yo también me preocupo pero Ainz-sama tiene un intelecto que supera el tuyo, el de Demiurgo y también el mío, así que no importa lo que pase Ainz-sama estará bien.

AP-S...si, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme—exhalo de cansancio—asumo que Naberal será su acompañante… Naberal por favor protege a Ainz-sama a toda costa

Actor de Pandora volteo a ver a Naberal aunque su rostro solo eran tres grandes orificios negros, se podía sentir sus emociones como la preocupación, el miedo pero sobre todo la confianza que Actor de Pandora depositaba en Naberal.

N-¡Sí!, protegeré a Ainz-sama el último de los seres supremos e incluso daré mi vida si es necesario, todo sea por el bien de Ainz-sama.

AP-¡Confió en ti Naberal!—dijo Actor de Pandora mientras sobre actuaba haciendo una pose ridícula—

A-Naberal, la confianza que depositamos en ti no será suficiente para que cumplas correctamente la tarea de proteger a Ainz-sama, por lo tanto no iras con los mismos ítems que siempre tiene, se te entregara ítems más poderosos y también acorde a la tarea que tienes así que se te entregaran ítems que incrementen tu defensa y ataque para que puedas darle tiempo a Ainz-sama de escapar, y también se te entregara un ítem de nivel mundial no se cual exactamente porque Ainz-sama lo escogerá según él crea conveniente.

N-¡Entendido!

-A-Entonces, ¿algo más que quieran reportar?

AP-Si, con respecto a Evileye le prometí que la acompañaría a Re-Estize y que le ayudaría a conseguir un ítem que la Teocracia le robo, y también esto—Nabe se acercó a Albedo y le entrego la espada—es la primera espada que tiene siete runas, es un gran avance para los enanos herreros este puede ser el primer paso para la creación de armamento rúnico más poderoso.

A-Mmm… con respecto al primer tema, si, te autorizo ir a Re-Estize has lo creas necesario y está bien que te acompañe Evileye, recuperara su ítem y también podrías convencerla de que robe otros ítems de la Teocracia, y en caso de que algo salga mal, ella será la carnada, y aunque muera, la resucitaremos y cambiaremos sus memorias de lo que paso. Y sobre la espada… para mí esta arma sigue siendo de bajo nivel pero supongo que está bien para los estándares de este mundo, mmm… creo que Ainz-sama se pondrá contento con esta noticia ya que se está enfocando en el armamento rúnico. ¿Es todo?

AP-Con respecto al viaje a Re-Estize, supongo que utilizaremos caballos comunes, ya que los caballos no-muertos o los dragones asustarían a la población del vecino país.

A-Correcto, el viaje será más largo pero no impactara negativamente a las personas, como lo haría un dragón.

AP-Entendido, en ese caso es todo por ahora, estaremos informando cualquier cosa relevante que recopilemos.

A-Perfecto… por cierto, Ainz-sama dijo que han hecho un buen trabajo, espero que sigan así.

Al escuchar esa palabras los corazones de Actor de Pandora y Naberal se encendieron como si de fuego se tratase, el ser supremo Ainz-sama dijo que han hecho un buen trabajo, ellos se llenaron de alegría y orgullo al saber que son útiles y que estaban ayudando en los planes de Ainz-sama.

-¡Sí!, ¡nos esforzaremos aún más!—respondieron los dos—

A-Espero que sea así, ahora pueden retirarse

-Si—se inclinaron y se retiraron de la oficina—

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de espera.

M-Evileye partiremos ahora como lo prometí, y en unos días estaremos en la capital de Re-Estese

E-¡Sí!

N-Prepararemos nuestro equipaje y el carruaje.

Después de una horas todo estaba listo, el carruaje utilizado era uno ligeramente llamativo se podría decir que era digna para el uso de un rey, sin embargo no era apropiado para que Ainz lo usara ya que tenían carruajes mejores.—o por lo menos eso decía Albedo y el resto de los guardianes de piso—

Y así, partieron a Re-Estize.

L—Ya nos enteramos de la supuesta muerte del Rey Hechicero Tina, y por eso nos contactamos con Rigrit-san. Ella llegara pronto junto a Gota Roja.

T—Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos con Gota Roja, pero debido a la situación del Reino es comprensible.

G—Ellos se encontraban en una misión pero tan pronto se enteraron de esto regresaron, para prepararnos en caso de que ocurra una invasión de Jaldabouth

T—En pocas horas vamos a reunirnos—dijo Tía—y ¿crees que llegara hoy?

T—Eso espero, tomando en cuenta que llegue hace cuatro días, Evileye llegaría hoy en caso de que se viaje a caballo ya que si hubiera utilizado [vuelo] habría llegado antes, pero no sé si va a venir junto a Momon-san

L-¿Momon-san va a venir?... sería bueno, podría darnos más conocimientos de batalla, ya sea en estrategia o en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

G—Sería bueno para practicar con él, una pelea para saber la diferencia, incluso su compañera Nabe podría enseñar algunos hechizos.

L—Claro que sería bueno, pero solo tenemos que esperar si en verdad vendrá Momon-san a la capital de Reino.

La puerta se abrió, tres personas entraron uno era un hombre que tenía un gran físico su cabello era de un color azul oscuro y una espada en su cintura, otro era un chico joven con una armadura completa de color plateado y tenía una mirada llena de poder, y por ultimo una chica bella, con un cabello dorado y un hermoso vestido celeste.

Los tres eran Brain, Climb y Renner respectivamente, saludaron y Renner procedió a sentarse mientras que Brain y Climb se quedaron parados atrás de ella.

R—Ahora por favor cuéntenme todo.

L—Ahora no tenemos nada planeado, estamos esperando a Gota Roja y a Rigrit-san para formar un plan. Y es posible que Evileye venga junto a Momon-san y Nabe-san.

R—Oh, ¿Momon-san va a venir? Sera de gran ayuda.

De pronto Brain interrumpió

B—Eh, Momon-san, me pregunto cómo será su estilo de pelea, según Evileye él es tan fuerte como Jaldabouth pero me pregunto ¿Si es rival para Sebastián-dono? ¿No, Climb?

C—Si, ahora que lo dices deberíamos de enviar personas en busca de Sebastián-dono, él también sería de gran ayuda

B—Es una buena idea, Sebastián-dono ayudaría sin duda.

L—Entiendo sus intenciones pero no podemos gastar recursos para buscar a una persona, deberíamos enfocarnos en lo que tenemos y en cómo utilizarlo de forma eficiente.

R—No seas tan dura con Brain-san, él tiene contactos y podría utilizarlos para encontrar el paradero actual de Sebastián-san ¿cierto?

B—Si, puedo hacerlo y solo utilizare mis contactos, les aseguro que no interferirá con sus labores.

Lakyus suspiro dándose por vencida.

L—Está bien, te deseo suerte. Pero hasta el momento pensemos en un plan provisional hasta que lleguen los demás.

Ya era de tarde el sol se estaba ocultando y todos aún se encontraban sentados en esperando que el resto llegue.

La puerta sonó. Una sirvienta se acercó.

-Lakyus-sama aquí esta Evileye-sama y compañía

Evileye, Momon y Nabe entraron y se presentaron.

L—Momon-san, Nabe-san es un placer que estén aquí presentes

M—El gusto es mío

N—Igualmente.

R—Momon-dono es bueno volvernos a ver.

M—El gusto es mío Renner-sama.

N—Igualmente

Brain se acercó y le extendió la mano

B—Es bueno volver a un guerrero formidable como lo es usted Momon-san igualmente con usted Nabe-san

M—Pienso lo mismo Brain-san. Y es bueno verlo de nuevo Climb-kun

N—Gracias

C-¡Sí!, pienso lo mismo Momon-dono, Nabe-dono.

M—Ahora bien, quiero dejar algo claro, aún estoy a servicio del Reino Hechicero y no quiero que mal interpreten lo que estoy haciendo por ustedes.

L—Entendemos Momon-san, solo quiero que nos des consejos e información que nos ayude en caso de un ataque de Jaldabouth.

R—Hemos creado un plan parecido al interior, obviamente este plan no los incluye en su lugar ira Gota Roja junto a Rigrid-san, mientras que los soldados y aventureros batallan junto con Blue Rose.

M—Gota Roja y Rigrid… eh escuchado de Gota Roja pero no he escuchado sobre Rigrid-san.

L—Rigrid-san es una exintegrante de Blue Rose, ella fue quien obligo a Evileye a unirse a nuestro grupo cuando ella salió. ¿No es así Evileye?

E-¡No molestes!

G—Si, Rigrid-san la pateo el trasero a Evileye—comento Gagaran riéndose—apuesto que sigues resentida con respecto a eso

E-¡Cállate cerebro de musculo!

L—Kuhn, Kuhn—aclaro su garganta para captar la atención—suficiente concentremos en el plan.

R—Lakyus-san tiene razón, el plan se así estaremos cerca de la frontera entre el Reino y el Reino Sagrado, ahí el terreno es apto para la guerra ya que si estamos en desventaja podremos retroceder ya sea para reagruparnos o para la retirada, y en caso de… perder, los ciudadanos del Reino tendrán tiempo de evacuar.

L—El problema es que no sabemos a dónde irán ya que en si todo el Reino caerá y estar aquí ya no será seguro, así que en caso de que perdamos los ciudadanos estarán… a su suerte y dependerá de ellos a donde van a emigrar.

B—Yo he escuchado a varias personas en la ciudad que están planeando viajar a otros reinos, algunos planean ir a la Teocracia, otros planean ir al Imperio e incluso al Reino Hechicero, estos dos últimos son los más comentados por que la gente piensa que serán protegidos si están en los dominios del Rey Hechicero.

M—No los culpo, después de que se supo su poder militar es comprensible que quieran estar en un lugar que sepan que serán protegidos.

L—Si, me temo que así son las cosas actualmente, temen más a un demonio y ahora que piensan que el Rey Hechicero falleció no les parece tan espantoso el Reino Hechicero y el Imperio que ahora está bajo su dominio.

La puerta sonó.

-Lakyus-sama ya llego Rigrid-sama y compañía

-¡Hola a todos!—grito una persona—

-Silencio tonto—procedió a golpear a su compañero—compórtate

-Eso dolió

-Cálmense los dos—hablo el líder de Gota Roja—esto es importante.

L—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Kris

K—Digo, lo mismo.

Hablo Kris con un tono fuerte pero alegre, llevaba una armadura semi-completa de oricalco, la protección del pecho era de color rojo y las extremidades son debido a que no tenía una gran complexión, en su cintura se encontraba dos espadas de gran calidad.

L—Te presento a Momon-san y su acompañante Nabe-san.

M—Mucho gusto Kris-san

K—Eh escuchado bastantes cosas sobre usted además eres el héroe del reino, por favor permíteme presentarte a mi equipo.

-Ella es Airi, se especializa en las habilidades de tipo ladrón.

Llevaba ropa que realzaba su esbelta figura, tenía una armadura que cubría su pecho piernas y el antebrazo izquierdo, pero en su brazo derecho tenía una parte de armadura roja que lo cubría en su totalidad.

-El chico con mucha energía es Zick el druida, su habilidad con las plantas es estupendo.

Su vestimenta era algo extravagante ya que tenía prendas de varios colores, su cuello estaba decorado con varios collares y sus manos tenían grandes pulseras, anillos de oro y plata, en su mano se encontraba un bastón de madera, y en su pierna derecha se veía parte de una armadura de color rojo.

-Él es Seng el monje, sus puños son tan duros como el oricalco

A diferencia de otros monjes él tenía un cabello largo y enmarañado—rastas—tenía un cuerpo grande y robusto, su vestimenta café pegada a su cuerpo y en su brazo izquierdo estaba una parte de la armadura roja.

-Y por último pero no menos importante Jwick, el ninja es un hábil guerrero.

Tenía vestimenta negra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, tenía un cuerpo estirado y flaco, tenía varios bolsillos en su ropa al igual que una pequeña maleta donde guardaba sus armar ninja y en su pierna izquierda tenía una parte de armadura roja

-A cierto ella es...

R—No necesito que me presentes jovencito, yo puedo sola, mucho gusto Momon-kun, he escuchado de tus grandes hazañas y de cómo derrotaste a Jaldabouth.

M—El gusto es mío Rigrid-dono, con respecto a Jaldabouth también espero que le hayan contado que lo derrote gracias a que todos los soldados y aventureros de la capital.

R—Oh, vamos no seas tan modesto Momon-kun, pero digamos que tú diste el golpe final –hablo la anciana con una sonrisa— ¿vale?

M—Si, supongo que así está bien.

R-¡¿Hmm?! Pero que chica tan bella eres, los rumores eran ciertos, me recuerdas a mí de joven –la anciana comenzó a reírse— apuesto que los chicos se enamoran de ti, yo lo se, pase por lo mismo. ¿No es así Kris, Zick, Seng, Jwick?

Los chicos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a ponerse un poco nerviosos, porque no querían ofender a Momon con su respuesta.

K—Rigrid-san por favor no queremos molestar a Momon-san o a Nabe-san con la respuesta.

Los demás asintieron dándole la razón a Kris.

R—Como quieran, pero saben que es verdad.

L—A los años que te veo Rigrid-san, es bueno saber que estas bien.

R—Digo lo mismo, saber que están bien ustedes también—saludó al Gagaran, a Tía y Tina— ¿Cómo te va llorona? —Lo dijo con un tono burlón—

E—No molestes anciana, me venciste pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora soy más fuerte.

R— ¿Ah sí?, no importa cuánto tiempo pase igualmente te ganaría y si lo dudas podemos tomarnos un tiempo para averiguarlo, niñita.

E—Pues no te tengo miedo.

L—Suficiente Evileye, otro día lo pueden solucionar, ahora escuchen Gota Roja, Rigrid-san como sabrán Jaldabouth está atacando el Reino Santo y el Rey Hechicero fue en su ayuda pero fue derrotado y supuestamente murió.

Rigrid interrumpió para preguntar

R—E vivido por varias décadas y nunca he escuchado del archidemonio Jaldabouth y con respecto el Rey Hechicero es un no-muerto que controla un ejército de caballeros de la muerte y su magia es increíblemente poderosa… los dos son seres de gran poder. Pero no tengo más información que esa.

Momon contesto

M—Cuando invadió la capital hablo sobre un ítem que estaba buscando, el ítem podía invocar un gran número de demonios, con respecto al demonio, su cuerpo era delgado pero su fuerza era anormal y según me informaron tiene una transformación, su cuerpo crece colosalmente, su piel emana llamas abrasadoras que quema todo a su paso, y su fuerza aumenta increíblemente. Suponemos que esta es su verdadera forma de demonio. –Y el Rey Hechicero es un no-muerto de alto nivel un Overlord, su ejército de no-muertos se componen de Caballeros de la Muerte, Devoradores de Almas, Linchs Ancianos y otros, no conozco el nivel del hechizo que utilizo en la masacre pero especulo que es de nivel superior al 7, pero este hechizo solo puede utilizarlo una vez cada 10 años esto lo escuche del mismo Rey Hechicero.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, era increíble lo que escuchaban ¡¿utiliza magia superior al séptimo nivel?! Ni Fyurer conocido como el mago más poderoso tenía ese nivel de poder.

Solo Rigrid mantuvo la calma, ella que a lo largo de su vida había conoció a varios seres poderosos como los trece héroes o a algunos los Lords Dragones, sin embargo no podía negar que Jaldabouth y el Rey Hechicero eran equiparables a sus antiguos compañeros y enemigos e incluso se atrevería a decir que podían ser más poderosos que ellos.

R—Vaya parece que todos están sorprendidos y no lo culpo, ni Fyurer ha llegado tan lejos, supongo que al ser un no-muerto y aunque nunca he escuchado sobre un Overlord, supongo que ha vivido por mucho tiempo, es probable que su origen se dé la primera guerra del mundo, y a lo lago de los años consiguió conocimientos que están mas haya de nuestra comprensión o haya estado dormido durante años hasta que alguien lo despertó.

M—No estoy seguro de su origen pero es posible lo que dice usted Rigrid-san, el conocimiento e inteligencia del Rey Hechicero es insondable, está fuera de todo parámetro y creo que esto es prueba de su larga existencia.

L—Esperen si es un ser tan antiguo como la humanidad, y tiene conocimientos e intelecto que superar la imaginación todo el mundo o tal vez la historia como la conocemos sea parte de su plan y ahora decidió mostrarse ante el mundo porque es parte de la fase final de su plan… conquistar el mundo.

R—No creo que llegue a tal extremo porque en el pasado pudo haber intervenido en muchas ocasiones para apoderarse del mundo pero no sucedió.

M—Al parecer él se encontraba en una tumba recolectando conocimientos.

K—Bueno, parece que carece de conocimientos, supongo que es una debilidad por así decirlo.

R—Podría ser, pero recordemos que es posible que posea conocimientos que nosotros jamás hemos escuchado que no sepa del mundo actual no quiere decir que no aprenda e investigue del mismo desde que despertó de su letargo—comento Renner con un tono tranquilo—si es tan inteligente como lo dice Momon no creo que se duerma en los laureles.

M—Coincido con Renner-sama, él viaja por varias tierras no conocidas por el hombre y siempre que regresa al Reino Hechicero, consigue súbditos, ítems y conocimientos de aquellas tierras lejanas, esto aumenta sus conocimientos y su poder. Él cree que aún es débil, y es por eso que busca aún más poder, él no es de esas personas—si así se lo podría decir—que se ciegan con su propio poder o da por hecho que es invencible.

R—Mmm… conque es alguien cauteloso, es sabio de su parte, después de todo él vivió miles de años. Pero dejemos de hablar del no-muerto, él está "muerto" así que concentrémonos en el plan y en Jaldabouth.

L—Está bien Rigrid-san, Jaldabouth ataco al Reino Santo junto a sus demonios, el norte del país está destruido pero el sur aún está intacto, especulamos que e meses conquistara el Reino Santo, se organizara para después de eso invadir a los reinos cercanos a él, es decir Re-Estize y la Teocracia, pero lo más seguro es que nos ataque a nosotros primero por motivos de venganza. Lo que significa que atacara por el sur del país. –Aclarado esto, el plan es el siguiente, durante el tiempo que Jaldabouth este conquistando el Reino Santo, nosotros tendremos que avisar a los ciudadanos que se preparen o que de una vez migren a otros países porque el país está en peligro, pero tenemos que pelear para defender al país, reclutaremos soldados y aventureros los entrenaremos, los capacitaremos para la guerra, al ser al sur la pelea, nosotros esperaremos cerca de la frontera en un lugar plano y sin bosque, para tener tiempo de reagruparse o huir si llega a pasar, y en caso de que seamos derrotados, aunque sea podremos dar tiempo a que las personas del Reino huyan del país.

K— ¿Ese es el único plan que se les ocurrió?

L—No, pero es el mejor de todas las ideas que se nos ocurrió.

K—Maldición, este plan es un suicido, suena a que tendremos que sacrificar a cientos de personas para salvar las vidas de miles, que locura.

R—Es el mejor plan que tenemos, pero ustedes Gota Roja junto a Rigrid-san son el pilar de este plan ya que ustedes pelearan contra Jaldabouth mientras que Blue Rose y el resto de asoldados pelearan contra su ejército, ustedes son la esperanza de este Reino. —Renner comenzó a expresar su angustia—

K—Entonces… no fallaremos, no permitiremos que la muerte de cientos de soldados sea en vano.

M—Así se Kris-san, el futuro del reino dependerá de su victoria. Mmm… ya es muy de noche dejémoslo así por hoy y descansemos, tal vez para el día de mañana tengamos una mejor idea con respecto al plan de batalla.

L—Momon-san tiene razón, si descansamos es posible que se nos ocurra algo mejor.

R—Si es verdad, ya es hora de que regrese al castillo, padre ha de estar preocupado

K—Entonces nos vemos mañana temprano, para hablar de nuevo sobre el tema.

Renner, Brain, Climb y Gota Roja se despidieron, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Rigrid, Momon, Nabe y Blue Rose.

L—Momon-san, ¿desea pasar la noche aquí?

M—No es necesario, iré a un hotel junto a Nabe, no queremos molestar.

L—Ustedes no son una molestia, por favor quédense tengo varios cuartos para los huéspedes.

M—Agradezco su amabilidad en ese caso Nabe y yo nos quedaremos

R-¿Para mí también va esa invitación Lakyus-chan?

L—Por supuesto Rigrid-san, es invitada a quedarse aquí.

Lakyus procedió a encañarles los cuartos.

Momon y Nabe entraron al suyo.

N—Momon-san, cree que está bien haber entregado tal información

M—Si, sabemos que Ainz-sama puede utilizar magia de nivel superior, y que no está muerto, además la información que entregue era para recalcar la grandeza de Ainz-sama y sobre que puede utilizar magia de nivel siete u ocho es falso al igual que su magia de nivel superior es posible solo cada diez años.

N—Entonces estaremos bien, y ¿Gota Roja y esa anciana llamada Rigrid? ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

M—Los observaremos más de cerca, lo más seguro es que quieran entrenar con nosotros, utilizaremos eso para ver sus capacidades y conocimientos, tenemos que ganar su confianza.

N—Si, esos patéticos humanos estarán bailando en nuestras manos.

M—Así será Nabe, porque en los pocos días que estemos aquí, ellos serán nuestros títeres.

La noche termino y comenzó a amanecer.

La puerta sonó.

L—Momon-san, Nabe-san ¿puedo pasar?

N—Si, pase—Nabe abrió la puerta—

Al entrar vio a un hombre con grandes músculos, una camiseta y un pantalón blanco—la pijama—era Momon sin su gran armadura, esto sorprendió un poco a Lakyus ya no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Momon sin su armadura y Nabe que se encontraba al lado tenía una vestimenta similar.

L—Momon-san, Nabe-san buenos días, les invito desayunar.

M—Gracias Lakyus-san, enseguida vamos, solo tengo que ponerme mi armadura y estamos listos.

L— ¿Esta seguro? Solo es un desayuno.

M—Bueno… supongo que quieren entrenar, así que planeo ayudarles, si no les molesta.

L—Ya veo, gracias, le informare a los demás, después de desayunar entrenaremos.

En el desayuno, Actor de Pandora y Naberal se obligaron a comer—aunque no querían y no lo necesitaban—ellos pensaban que esta comida era inferior porque lo comparaban con la comida de Nazarick.

R—Momon-kun, Nabe-chan, ¿de dónde vienen?—pregunto Rigrid—

N—De ningún lugar exactamente.

R-¿Son nómadas? ¿Van de ciudad en ciudad?

M—Antes vivíamos en un pueblo, pero… fue atacado por un par de vampiros, Nabe y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes.

R—En verdad lo lamento, supongo que sobrevivieron debido a su poder y habilidades.

M—No, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, en aquel entonces éramos débiles simplemente sobrevivimos porque nos ocultamos y tuvimos la suerte de que no nos encontraran.

R—Mmm… lo siento.

Rigrid miro a las demás chicas de Blue Rose, se sentía incomoda al haber preguntado eso y con su mirada pedía ayuda.

L—Tina nos contó que el Reino Hechicero es impresionante, dijo que ha cambiado mucho ¿no es así?

M—Así es, ahora hay mucha más diversidad con respecto a los habitantes y culturas.

E—Incluso tiene dragones como medio de transporte o los utilizan como comida.

G-¡¿Se comen dragones?! Eso es… Wow, nunca he comido carne de dragón.

T—Cuando fuimos Momon-san o Nabe-san nunca comentaron eso.

E—Bueno eso es porque unos jóvenes que conocí en un pueblo que pertenece al Reino Hechicero lo comentaron.

R—La verdad es impresionante, ya que es muy difícil matar a un dragón. ¿Es una comida popular por ahí?

E—No los jóvenes fueron invitados por el mismísimo Rey Hechicero, me contaron que su comportamiento fue amable, incluso le dio un recorrido por todo su palacio a la hermana de la chica.

L—Me cuesta creer eso.

R—Lo mismo digo, es capaz de matar a 200.000 personas como si nada pero es tan amable como para tener un país en paz, y hasta pasear a una niñita. Sin duda es una trampa.

E—La verdad yo pensaba lo mismo… aunque aún tengo mis dudas, pero gracias a que Momon-sama y a Nabe-san pienso que no es lo que parece. Piénsenlo Su Majestad salvo a un pueblo de ser destruido y en el proceso salvo la vida del antigua Guerrero Capitán Gaseff Stronoff, además los imbéciles de nos nobles junto al rey decidieron no hacer caso a Gaseff, a pesar de que él se los dijo, porque había visto el poder del Su Majestad.

L—Mmm… no sé qué decir, la avaricia de los nobles nos llevó a esto.

R—Pero pudo haber permitido que los soldados de Re-Estize se retiren pero no fue así.

M—Con todo respeto Rigrit-san, pero así es la guerra uno no puede darse el lujo de permitir de que su enemigo escape, a pesar de lo que sucedió fue una tragedia… esto se pudo evitar.

R-…-Rigrit se quedó callada y miro fijamente a Momon—no lo sé.

Todos se quedaron callados y terminaron de comer.

Al terminar Rigrid comenzó a hablar con Momon y Nabe.

R— ¿Quieren hablar?

M—Mmm… bueno, por favor cuenta me di ti Rigrid-san, estoy seguro de que tubo aventuras más emocionantes.

R—Así que quieres escuchar de mis aventuras, son muchas pero te aseguro que no se van a dormir jovencitos.

M—Le prometo que no nos dormiremos.

En ese momento Lakyus interrumpió.

L- ¿Entrenamos?

Todos llegaron al patio trasero, el cielo estaba nublado las nubes grises cubrían el sol y parecía que estaba a punto de llover; ahora tenían que esperar la llegada de Gota Roja.

R-Mmm… Momon-kun ¿me permitirías pelear con Nabe?, pero Evileye y yo iremos contra ella.

E—Oye vieja, ¡¿no crees que exageras?! Dos contra una ¿no te parece excesivo para Nabe-san?

R—Claro, que no es decir ella peleo contra tres de las sirvientas de ese demonio ¿no? Estoy segura que podrá contra las dos, además es solo una práctica.

N—Está bien, si es solo un entrenamiento, accederé a esto.

R—Estupendo, entonces preparémonos.

Nabe, Rigrid y Evileye se prepararon.

E-¿listos? Comencemos.

Nabe utilizo: [reforzamiento mágico] [protección mágica] [reservas]

Evileye: [aura negativa] [drenar] [aumentar daño]

Rigrid: [invocación de ángel Nivel 3] [aura divina]; ¡ahora ángel, ataca!

Nabe esquivo el ataque dando un gran salto hacia atrás, pero ahí se encontraba Evileye y la acorralo.

E-[¡Bola de Fuego!]

N-[Vuelo]

Nabe reacciono rápidamente a tal ataque, y lo esquivo sin problemas, la bola de fuego falló y se dirigió al cielo nublado; todos los presentes se asombraron al ver la increíble destreza de Nabe.

N- [Cortina de humo] —cubrió todo el campo de batalla- [Gran bola de fuego] —este hechizo se dirigió al cielo—

E-[Despejar] —todo el campo se despejo-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? [Volar]

R- ¿Qué estás haciendo jovencita? Tu ataque fallo; ¡ahora ataca ángel!

Nabe desactivo [vuelo] y cayó en picada, para esquivar el ataque del ángel, pero nuevamente Evileye la embosco y ataco con una bola de fuego, Nabe utilizo [escudo] logro desviar el taque hacia el cielo pero no pudo evitar una caída brusca contra el suelo.

Nabe se levantó algo adolorida y al disiparse el polvo se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por Evileye, el ángel y Rigrid.

R-Término jovencita, estas rodeada.

N- No lo creo—dijo esto mientras tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro—ahora miren arriba [Rayo] —envió su hechizo directo al cielo.

Evileye, Rigrid y los demás no sabían que pasaba a excepción de Momon y Nabe; todos miraron al cielo y de repente un gran rayo cayó cerca de Nabe, causando una explosión que destruyó al ángel, mando a volar a Evileye y a Rigrid

E- ¡¿Qué fue eso un hechizo de nivel 5?!

N- No,—están sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar—mmm… al ver sus expresiones seguramente se preguntaran "¿Qué acaba de pasar?", lo explicare, al enviar las bolas de fuego al cielo hice que las nubes se condensaran debido al calor del fuego y la humedad de las nubes, haciendo nubes negras cargadas de electricidad, y el hechizo [rayo] que envié directamente al cielo fue el detonante para que toda esa electricidad se desbordara y cayera como un gran rayo.

R- Increíble, sin duda tienes talento.

E- Nunca había visto una estrategia así.

N- Un buen hechicero siempre toma todo en cuenta antes de una pelea—dijo esto recordando a Ainz— ¿termino?

R- Si, seguramente puedes continuar ya que utilizaste pocos hechizos, pero con esto es suficiente para mí.

E- Pienso lo mismo, es suficiente para mí también.

Ambas se levantaron, se dirigieron dónde estaban los demás, se sentaron y descansaron.

G- Vaya Nabe ya veo porque eres compañera de Momon, ¿no es así Lakyus?

L- Gagaran tiene razón, tus habilidades son increíbles, incluso sorprendiste a Rigrid-san, y ella ha visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida.

R- E visto a magos poderosos, pero ninguno ha hecho una estrategia tan impresionante, lograste un gran ataque utilizando pocos recursos, sin duda tiene un gran futuro jovencita.

E- Pienso lo mismo ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Nabe odio admitirlo pero en verdad no esperaba tanta astucia de parte tuya! ¡Sin duda alguna eres mi rival!

Poco después Gota Roja llego.

K- Wow, ¿Qué paso aquí? –Hablo Kris con un tono de asombro—

L- Rigrid-san y Evileye tuvieron una pelea de práctica contra Nabe-san.

K- Pero es mucha destrucción para ser solo una pelea de práctica.

Z-¿Y quién gano?—pregunto Zick con emoción—

L—La ganadora fue Nabe

Los integrantes de Gota Roja se impresionaron, porque pensaron que las ganadoras fueron Evileye y Rigrid, las cuales son hechiceras muy poderosas.

A-¿Pueden explicarnos como sucedió? –Pregunto Airi—

L—Mmm… ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?... Nabe creo una nube eléctrica para potenciar su hechizo [Rayo], en pocas palabras, Nabe envió [Rayo] al cielo y cayo un poderoso rayo gracias a las nubes eléctricas. ¿Me hice entender?

S—Mmm… lo que dices es que ¿utilizo [Rayo] para crear un [gran rayo] con ayuda de las nubes?—dijo Seng—

L—Si, aunque el proceso es algo más complejo, pero se podría decir que así fue.

J—Entonces ese fue el gigantesco rayo que vimos a lo lejos. —Comento Jwick—

Z-¡¿Nabe-san entonces controlas magia de nivel 5?! ¡Porque un ataque así solo se puede con ese nivel de magia!

TyT-¿No escuchaste? Nabe-san utilizo [Rayo] que es un hechizo de nivel 3 como un receptor para que la electricidad de la nube cayera como un poderoso rayo, lo que ella utilizo fue sus conocimientos, ella no es un cabeza hueca como tú. –Exclamaron Tina y Tia—

Z—Nabe-san ¿te enfrentarías a mí?

N—No, estoy cansada y además va a llover

Z—Eso se soluciona, puedo utilizar el hechizo [vendaval] para mover las nubes

Zick utilizo [vuelo] para acercarse a las nubes y procedió a utilizar [vendaval] para alejarlas lo más posible.

Z—Listo… pero ahora no tengo suficiente mana, que mal, supongo que será para otro día.

K—Oye pero el resto podrá tener un enfrentamiento contra Momon-san, ¿le parece bien Momon-san?

M—Si, quisiera medir nuestras fuerzas.

G—Entonces permítame ser la primera por favor.

Momon y Gagaran se alejaron de los demás antes de comenzar la pelea.

G—Momon-san ¡iré con todo! [Aumento de fuerza] [Gran Aumento de fuerza] [Aumento de flujo]

Gagaran corrió y ataco con su martillo, Momon lo bloqueo con su espada causando un sonido de metales resonando por el choque

M—Vaya estuvo cerca.

G—Aun tengo más que dar—salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia— [Gran aumento de agilidad] [Romper limite] [Aumento de impacto] [Fuerza]

Nuevamente comenzó a correr y salto para el ataque, Momon se preparó para parar el impacto del martillo, sin embargo el movimiento de Gagaran era una finta ya que aterrizo bruscamente a poca distancia de Momon y ataco desde el lado izquierdo que estaba desprotegido.

G-¡ERES MIO!

Gagaran impacto su martillo contra Momon, tal ataque levanto el polvo a su alrededor impidiendo que se pueda ver, al disiparse el polvo pudieron ver que Momon detuvo el martillo de Gagaran con su mano.

G-¡Pero que… eres un monje!

M—Mmm… creo que no, ¿termino?

G—Me temo que sí, estoy algo exhausta. Sí que tienes fuerza sobrehumana y ni te molestaste en usar artes marciales.

M—S…siartes marciales… ¿eh? Ahora que lo pienso, esas técnicas son propias de este mundo mejor regresemos.

Al regresar Momon recibió halagos de todos y de cómo los impresiono.

K—Momon-san ¿me permitiría pelear contra usted?

M—Por supuesto.

K—Genial, si no le importa voy a completar mi armadura, chicos por favor.

El resto de los integrantes de Gota Roja procedieron a entregar sus partes de la armadura roja y Kris comenzó a equiparse hasta completar la armadura.

Se dirigieron nuevamente al campo de batalla.

M—Tengo curiosidad por su armadura Kris-san.

K—Esta armadura es especial, es de adamantita y rubíes pulverizados, además es inmune a la magia, refleja los ataques mágicos y reduce los impactos. Esta armadura nos a salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones.

M—Interesante, tendré cuidado.

K—Debería tenerlo porque iré en serio.

Kris desenvaino sus espadas gemelas al igual que Momon y tomaron una postura de batalla.

Pero esta vez Momon fue quien comenzó la pelea, blandió la espada para atacar por la derecha, Kris logro bloquearla con sus espadas.

K—Arte marcial [escudo]

Sin embargo el ataque fue tan fuerte que hizo retroceder a Kris.

K—Maldición sí que es fuerte, su reputación de héroe es merecida—murmuro Kris—si no fuese por la armadura me hubiese roto algunos huesos…

M-¿Estas bien?

K—Si, ¡continuemos!, artes marciales [fuerza] [aumento de flujo] [aumento de velocidad]

Por un momento Kris desapareció era tan rápido que parecía un destello, de un momento a otro apareció atrás de Momon, para atacarlo desde la retaguardia.

Momon bloqueo el ataque con una de sus espadas y con la otra contraataco, Kris se sorprendió por el nivel de reacción de Momon y al recibir el ataque, esta vez salió volando.

K-¡AHH!—maldición, eso dolió a pesar de tener la armadura la cual amortigua los golpes, Momon tiene una fuerza monstruosa no me rendiré, esta vez voy con todo [gran aumento de fuerza] [gran aumento de velocidad] [romper limites] [doble filo]

Esta vez fue corriendo directamente hacia Momon y atacó, sin embargo Momon lo bloqueo con las dos espadas, al ver Kris esto se detuvo su cuerpo estaba cansado por utilizar varias artes marciales al mismo tiempo.

K—Dejémoslo por ahora estoy exhausto.

M—Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño, solo quería comprobar que tan fuerte es tu armadura.

K—Estoy bien creo, ¿y qué piensas?

M—Sin duda tu armadura es magnífica, pero quiero ver su otra habilidad ¿puede?

K—Si

M—Simplemente Nabe utilizara un hechizo de nivel 3, no va a ser una pelea, seguramente estás cansado.

K—Entendido, así sería mejor.

Llamaron a Nabe, utilizo el hechizo [bola de fuego] e impacto contra la armadura, el hechizo se disolvió como si nada hubiese pasado.

K—Lo ven, es inmune a la magia, jajaja

N— ¿Puedo ver la armadura más de cerca la armadura?

Nabe se acercó y utilizo un hechizo para saber las características de la armadura.

M-¿Y?

N—La armadura no es completamente inmune a la magia, al igual que un Dragón Esquelético no es afectado por magia de nivel 7 e inferiores, es decir que cualquier persona que domine el magia de nivel 8 o superior podría destruir tu armadura como si fuera basura.

K—Lo sabemos, pero no lo cuentes por ahí, además no hay persona que llegue a tal nivel.

M—El Rey Hechicero puede

K—Pero está muerto o eso parece.

M—Pero es mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.

K—Tienes razón… pero dejemos este tema para otro día.

Regresaron son los demás a comenzar la reunión para hablar de Jaldabouth y el plan que realizarían.

El ingresar a la casa se sentaron en una mesa, en sima de esta extendieron un mapa para poder tener una mejor idea de donde será la posible guerra que Re-Estize tendrá.

Pero alguien llego, era Climb.

C—Mis disculpas por molestar pero tengo un mensaje de parte del Rey, al enterarse que Momon-dono y Nabe-dono se encuentran aquí decidió invitarlos

M—Está bien, supongo que el resto tendrá que esperar.

L—Hasta el momento pensaremos en algún plan.

Momon y Nabe fueron al castillo, al llegar se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, dentro del mismo se encontraban algunos nobles, el príncipe Zanak, Renner y el Rey Ramposa.

Ra—Es un gusto volver a verlo Momon-san.

M—Pienso lo mismo Rey Ramposa-dono.

El resto comenzaron a saludarse y a presentarse ante los aventureros.

Ra—Momon-san sabemos porque estás aquí, es debido a la muerte del Rey Hechicero ¿verdad? Ahora que murió ya eres libre junto a Nabe-san. Te pido que nos ayudes por favor.

M—No quiero ofenderlo pero aún soy parte del Reino Hechicero, y no poder ayudarles, mis disculpas.

El ambiente se volvió pesimista ya que el rey y muchos de los nobles pensaban que esa era la razón de su visita a Re-Estize

Ra—Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?

M—Acompañe a Evileye hasta aquí además quería ver la situación del reino… y lo que he visto no es nada bueno.

Ra—Lo sabemos, desde aquel fatídico día la situación del reino no ha sido favorable.

N-¿Cuánto quiere?—comento uno de los nobles—todos tienen un precio, te puedo dar tierras, dinero, mujeres dime que quieres.

M—No quiero nada de eso, lo único que me importa son los habitantes de E-Rantel

N-¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA! ¡¿Acaso no te importa que los ciudadanos de Re-Estize mueran?! ¡Además Jaldabouth regresara y tomara venganza! ¡Y todo es por tu culpa porque lo dejaste escapar! ¡ASUME TU RESPONSABILIDAD!

M—No puedo hacer nada más que darles ideas para un plan, y si mato a Jaldabouth ¿Qué? Seguramente otro demonio tomara su lugar.

Al escuchar tales palabras en el cuerpo de todos los nobles, del príncipe y del rey sintieron un escalofrió que recorría su espalda, ellos no lo pensaron, aunque maten a Jaldabouth seguramente uno de sus súbditos tomara su lugar e igualmente atacara al reino.

Z—No había pensado en eso, al parecer matar a ese demonio no sería una solución definitiva… ahora ¿Qué sucederá?

Ra—Zanak hijo no te preocupes, siempre habrá una solución.

Na—Nosotros la tenemos, y es muy simple… únanse al Reino Hechicero.

N-¡¿PERO QUE DICES CHICA TONTA?!

Na—Lo que digo es que si quieren vivir y que su reino no sea destruido deberían pensar en mu sugerencia.

Re—Lo que dice Nabe-san no es tan mala idea, es una forma de protegernos de ese demonio.

Ra—Lo lamento Nabe pero jamás pasara eso, nosotros aunque estemos debilitados aún tenemos orgullo y fuerzas para seguir adelante.

M—Estamos seguro de ello rey.

Ra—Regresemos al tema de Jaldabouth, ¿Qué plan tienen?

M—El mejor plan que tenemos es concentrar las fuerzas militares que restan del país en el sur, para retrasar la invasión de Jaldabouth y su ejército, aunque desde ahora pueden hacer que las personas emigren a otros países, de esta forma no se perderían tantas vidas.

N—Solo dicen estupideces ¿quieren que mandemos a los pocos soldados que nos quedan a morir? ¿Qué dejemos que nuestros ciudadanos se vayan a otro país? Las cosas que dices no tienen sentido Momon.

M—Desde mi punto de vista es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

Re—Momon-dono tiene razón, es el mejor plan que podemos hacer con los recursos que tenemos.

La cara del rey demostraba angustia al igual que los nobles, no tenían opciones y el tiempo se acababa.

Y aunque Jaldabouth no ataque seguramente el Reino Hechicero lo haría, todos estaban en desesperación porque no sabían que hacer los días del Reino de Re-Estize estaban contados.

El rey sufrió un ataque de ansiedad y se desplomo en el piso.

N-¡Su Majestad!

Z-¡Papá!

Re-¡Papá!

M-¡Rey!

Rápidamente llamaron a los sirvientes, lo levantaron y lo llevaron a su habitación donde un doctor lo atendió.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Renner, Momon y Nabe.

Re—Supongo que hasta aquí llego la reunión.

M—Me temo que sí.

Renner miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara.

Re—Momon-dono al principio pesaba que tenías intenciones de traicionar al Rey Hechicero y que tenías intenciones de arruinar los planes de Su Majestad, pero veo que no, tienes suerte, si le hubiera dicho a Albedo-sama de seguro te cortarían la cabeza.

M—No te preocupes yo nunca haría.

Re—Lo sé, pero te estaré vigilando

M—Hazlo si quieres Renner es más leal de lo que imagine, ¿pero podre confiar en ella?


	5. Overlord Fan Fic Encrucijada Parte 5

INTERMEDIO 2

-Jircniv-sama llegaron los mensajeros de Su Majestad el Rey Hechicero.

J—Iré inmediatamente—"no puedo hacerlos esperar a los mensajeros de ese malvado no-muerto"—preparen la sala de reuniones.

Jircniv corrió tan rápido como le era posible para llegar a la sala de reunión antes que los mensajeros; decidió esperar parado para mostrar respeto a sus superiores.

La puerta se abrió y entraron 2 elfos oscuros—Aura y Mare—y se sentaron.

J—Es un placer volverlos a ver Aura-sama, Mare-sama—dijo esto mientras se inclinaba mostrando una reverencia— ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

A-¿Cómo estas emperador?

J—Bien, gracias a Su Majestad.

A—Perfecto… venimos a hablar contigo, ¿Cuáles son tus planes? Digo que piensas hacer en el futuro cercano.

J—Mmm… ¡¿Qué va a suceder ahora?! ¡¿Qué debo responder?! ¡¿Acaso creen que sigo pensando en revelarme y traicionarlos?! ¡No es así! mi plan es obedecer a Su Majestad y proteger mi imperio.

A-¡Estupendo!, ¡porque tienes nuevas órdenes! Dile Mare.

M—Si... queremos que te cases.

J-¡¿Qué?!—sobre exalto pero inmediatamente recobro la compostura— Quiero decir, estupendo, Por favor que sea alguien bonita y no un demihumano horrible—pensó Jircniv-¿Quién será mi prometida?

M—Sera la reina del Reino Draconico.

J-¡Maravilloso! ¡Estoy asombrado por su sabia decisión! Pero ¿ella aceptara?

M—Estamos seguros de que aceptara.

A—Si, su reino está en guerra con un país de demihumanos come hombres, y si quiere nuestra ayuda tendrá que casarse contigo.

J—Entiendo, el plan es prestar la fuerza militar de Su Majestad y la del Imperio para acabar con la guerra, sin embargo si es que quiere nuestra ayuda tendrá que casarse conmigo y eso equivaldría a ser un país vasallo del Reino Hechicero. ¡Maldito no-muerto, eres un genio retorcido

A—Vaya, lo entendiste bien, aunque el plan no se limita hasta ese punto obviamente.

J-¡¿Me lo podría explicar?!

A—Escucha, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos todo, hay detalles que no sabemos y al ser un plan de Ainz-sama no podemos imaginar la complejidad de este plan ya que seguramente es solo el inicio de uno más grande.

Jircniv contenía sus ganas de temblar porque el miedo y la ansiedad se estaban apoderando de él. Se sentía culpable de haber traicionado a la humanidad y a todo ser vivo, estaba ayudando a un malvado no-muerto a conquistar al mundo sin embargo se tranquilizó, sabía que si no colaboraba su país seria destruido, al pensar en esto conseguía coraje y valor para hacer todo lo que sea lo necesario por el bien del Imperio.

J—Ya veo ¡maldito no muerto! ¡Eres tan malvado y retorcido! ¡Me enfermas! ¿Y los preparativos de la boda?

M—Ya nos encargamos de eso, mira

Corriendo por los pasillos se encontraba un mensajero real, gritaba desesperadamente.

-¡Reina-sama! ¡Reina-sama! ¡Un mensaje ha llegado!

Empujo la puerta de la sala del trono y entro, rápidamente se arrodillo mientras alzaba los brazos para indicar la carta.

-¡Reina-sama! ¡Un mensaje del Imperio ha llegado!

Inmediatamente la primer ministro tomo la carta y la entrego a la Reina

P—Draudiron Oricus-sama, aquí tiene, la carta esta sellada.

Oricus tomo la carta y la examino antes de abrirla, la calidad era muy buena, lisa y blanca en su totalidad algo que era difícil de lograr, su decoración era esplendida demasiado como para un simple sobre, en el borde superior izquierdo se encontraba el escudo del Imperio y tenía escrito "De: Imperio Baharuth Para: Su majestad" y al reverso estaba sellado con cera pero lo interesante es que tenía el escudo del Reino Hechicero.

O— ¿Qué información tenemos sobre el Imperio y el Reino Hechicero?

P—El Imperio ahora es un estado vasallo del Reino Hechicero, aunque no ha cambiado mucho, la fuerza militar del Imperio ahora se compone de humanos, demihumanos y no-muertos, esto ha aumentado sus fuerzas, la violencia en general se ha reducido debido al miedo que tienen a los no-muertos que deambulan por el país; estos son los cambios más relevantes en el Imperio.

-El Reino Hechicero es un país fundado hace poco tiempo, es gobernado por el Rey Hechicero un No-muerto… corrijo era gobernado por el Rey Hechicero actualmente "muerto", su país es pequeño pero tiene una gran diversidad en el conviven humanos, demihumanos, heteromorfos, no-muertos y más. A pesar de esto no se ha registrado ataques a humanos o de violencia en general ellos viven en paz; su fuerza militar es monstruosa en sus filas están Caballeros de la Muerte, Devoradores de almas, demihumanos, gigantes, dragones y magos poderosos. Esto es lo más relevante.

O—No importa cuántas veces escuche esta información no deja de impresionarme

Abrió la carta y la leyó, al poco tiempo su cara hizo barias expresiones hasta terminar haciendo una cara de póker. Entrego la hoja y pidió que la lean en voz alta.

P—Mis cordiales saludos Reina Oricus, me presento soy el Emperador Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix

E notado que el Reino Draconico ha tenido problemas últimamente. Como sabrá su situación actual no es favorable, actualmente están en guerra contra un país de demihumanos, sabemos que están en desventaja y por este motivo envió este mensaje.

Hemos tomado la decisión de proporcionarles ayuda es decir recursos, como lo es la fuerza militar, materia prima, alimentos y todo lo que sea necesario para el Reino Draconico. Cortesía del Imperio y del Reino Hechicero.

Lo único que pedimos a cambio es…-se creó un nudo en la garganta de la primera ministro—su mano en matrimonio, así crearemos fuertes lazos entre el Imperio Baharuth, el Reino Draconico y el Reino Hechicero.

Por favor piénselo.

Los presentes en la sala del trono, no sabían que decir, podían acabar con una guerra que ha durado años solamente cumpliendo una petición de matrimonio.

-Su Majestad, ¡esta es una oportunidad única!—exclamo un noble-¡¿Qué aremos?!

P—Su Majestad, antes de que tome una decisión piense en esto, si accede a contraer matrimonio con el Emperador Jircniv el Reino Draconico será un estado vasallo del Reino Hechicero o en el mejor de los casos un simple aliado, perderemos la ayuda de la Teocracia y seremos sus enemigos, por último, perderá toda libertad.

-Sin embargo, todos los problemas que nos ha causado la guerra desaparecerán con un matrimonio arreglado, claro que seremos obligados a ser aliados del Reino Hechicero pero a cambio estaremos protegidos.

O—Mmm… ser aliada de un no-muerto que ya murió, no sé, tener un matrimonio para salvar el país… ¡que esta información no salga de aquí! Contesta el mensaje y convoca una reunión entre el Emperador Jircniv, el Primer ministro del Reino Hechicero y yo, para hablar del tema y llegar a un acuerdo.

P-¡Sí!

J-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una reunión con Albedo-sama y con la Reina Oricus?!

A-¡Así es Jircniv! Tienes que conquistar a la Reina. No lo arruines

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Jircniv, el estrés comenzó a abrumarlo porque si echaba todo a perder podría perder la vida.

M—Así es, no falles Jircniv

J—S…si, ¿Cuándo va a ser la reunión?

A—Dentro de poco tiempo, te avisaremos, nosotros tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

J-¿Sobre la muerte de su majestad? Ya a pasado 2 semanas desde el anuncio de su trágica muerte a manos de ese malvado demonio

M—S…si, sobre esos asuntos, entonces nos retiramos

A—Prepárate Jircniv

J-¡Sí!

Aura y Mare se retiraron de la sala.

J—Tengo que prepararme, dentro de poco me casare.


	6. Overlord Fan Fic Encrucijada Parte 6

PARTE 4.1

Era de noche, Brain, Climb y Momon se encontraban en un bar.

B—Momon-san, gracias, ha sido de gran ayuda estos días que ha estado en el Reino.

M—No es necesario agradecer, es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho

B—Claro que sí, tu presencia a levantado los ánimos se los aventureros y guerreros del Reino.

C—Si, pudo ver al Rey de nuevo y le dio las gracias, y solo tuvo que visitar la capital, recuerde que recibir el agradecimiento del Rey es muy importante.

B—Además les diste ayudaste en los entrenamientos de los aventureros y Nabe-san enseño varios hechizos útiles.

M—Bueno, entiendo su punto.

C—Y siempre le agradabas a todos, especialmente a Rigrid-sama parece que se hicieron buenos amigos en el proceso, de seguro ella con su experiencia y conocimientos.

B—Si ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que veíamos a Rigrid contaba sus historias de cuando era joven.

C—Es verdad, pero para mí eran interesantes de escuchar.

M—Ni que lo digas, a cada rato conversábamos de nuestras aventuras o de tesoros.

C—Vaya, ser aventurero es muy interesante, tienen tantas aventuras e historias interesantes que contar.

B—Pero también hay varios riesgos, podrías morir, de nada te sirve ir de aventuras y no regresar.

C—Tienes razón Brain, pero igualmente no me interesa ser aventurero, lo que me interesa es proteger a Renner-sama

M—Haces bien Climb-kun, solo enfócate en lo tuyo y todo saldrá bien.

B— ¿Sabes cuál es tú problema?... que eres muy modesto, a pesar de ser tener una extraordinaria fuerza, actúas como si fueras una persona normal. ¿No es así Climb?

C—Eh… a mí no me molesta, si Momon-sama lo quiere así no habrá ningún problema.

B—Mmm… supongo que es mejor que ser un presumido. Me recuerdas a Gaseff.

M— ¿Te refieres al Capitán Guerrero?... escuche que murió al pelear contra el Rey Hechicero

B—Bueno, lo que vimos ni siquiera fue una pelea, Gaseff simplemente se desplomo—la cara de Brain se torció por la ira y la tristeza—

C—Así es no-muerto hizo algún truco sucio, la intención del maestro Gaseff es que durante la batalla nosotros observemos y podamos ver alguna debilidad del no-muerto. Pero como sabrás no es posible.

B—Lo único que sabemos, es que la espada que es un tesoro de la nación es capaz de matar al rey hechicero.

M—Interesante.

B—Momon-san te agradezco, siempre he querido hablar contigo, si no estuvieras al servicio del Reino Hechicero, te hubiera recomendado como el nuevo Capitán Guerrero.

M-¿Y ahora quien ocupa ese puesto?

C—Aun seguimos buscando, pero hay varios candidatos que ahora están entrenando.

M—Y díganme ¿Cuál es el nivel que deben alcanzar?

B—Me tienen que derrotar, al igual como lo hizo Gaseff.

M—Ya veo, pero ¿haz conocido a alguno?

B—No, pero solo conozco a una persona que podría derrotarme a mí en un parpadeo, se llama Sebastián, es un mayordomo pero a pesar de que es una persona mayor de edad su fuerza es increíble.

C—Así es, el derroto a Zero el más fuerte de Ocho Dedos de un solo golpe.

M-¿Sebastián?《 ¿Sera Sebastián-san? Según como lo describen puede ser el mismo, ellos dos pueden ser sus contactos, supongo que al momento de conquistar al reino ellos deben vivir》

C—Él podría darte una buena pelea Momon-sama

M—Ya veo《Sin duda es el Sebastián que yo conozco》

B-¡Otra ronda!

Al poco tiempo llego una jarra grande de cerveza para uno, Brain y Climb ya estaban un poco ebrios, Momon (Actor de Pandora) debido a su cuerpo y anatomía diferente a un humano.

B—Oye Momon, me contaron que mataste a un poderoso vampiro.

M—Así es, a una de dos, aún sigo buscando al otro.

B—Quiero decirte que me encontré con ella, a Shalltear Bloodfallen cuando Jaldabouth invadió la capital pude verla, no sé qué estaba haciendo pero lo más seguro es que los dos sean aliados.

Actor de Pandora se sorprendió, podrían ser descubiertos.

M—Interesante, no sabía que tenía ese nombre, pero no creo que Jaldabouth y Shalltear sean aliados, seguramente quería ver mi pelea o ver mi muerte.

B—Eso pensé, dos seres de tal poder no se unirían, no los veo siguiendo órdenes del otro. Seres como ellos son muy orgullosos.

M—Seguramente se enfrentarían para saber cuál es el más fuerte.

B—Exacto, ellos no serían de los que comparten, ellos quieren todo o nada… que los dos trabajen juntos, que estupidez.

M—Tienes razón, pero te agradezco la información, la próxima vez estate más pendiente.

B—No es necesario, solo quiero que cumplas tu venganza contra esos malvados vampiros.

C—Así es Momon-sama, espero que lo logre agrandaría su reputación de héroe.

B—Ooo, ya lo veo el gran héroe de la humanidad Momon el guerrero oscuro, pero la próxima vez permítenos ver la pelea, ¡jajaja!

C—Por favor se lo pido.

De repente apareció Rigrid.

R—Momon-san ven un momento, tenemos que hablar. Chicos ya se los devuelvo

Procedieron a alejarse y salieron del bar hasta entrar a un callejón, en donde Nabe los estaba esperando.

R—Momon-san, haz demostrado que eres digno de mi confianza.

M-¿Qué sucede?

R—Escucha sé que esto es repentino jovencito pero mañana te vas y bueno… quiero que esta información quede entre nosotros tres.

-Quiero ayudarles, se su difícil situación en el Reino Hechicero y que lo que hacen es para proteger a los habitantes de la ciudad y creo tener una solución para sus problemas.

M-¿y cuál es?

R—El Lord Dragón de Platino, es vive en un castillo flotante, ahí se entran varios ítems que podían ayudarles a ustedes.

M—Entiendo, sugiere que luchemos contra el Reino Hechicero y liberar al pueblo ¿no es así?

R—Si, conozco a varios Lord Dragones y serian de gran ayuda, a ellos no les gusta que invadan sus territorios y si saben que un No-muerto quiere adueñarse de sus tierras ellos no los permitirán, sin embargo solos no podrían derrotarlo o eso creo según la información que nos has proporcionado. Pero si nos unimos, de seguro lo derrotaremos, y si más naciones se unen a la causa de seguro ganaremos.

M—Ya veo, pero ¿porque solo nos lo cuentas a nosotros dos?

R—Porque sé que son dioses o un semi-dioses por lo menos, es la única explicación para sus conocimientos y poder, y sé que eres de los pocos que podrían derrotar a ese no-muerto, además eres el más cercano a esos monstruos y sin ti este plan se tomaría mucho tiempo en ser completado y tiempo es lo menos que tenemos.

M—No, solo somos humanos que entrenaron hasta llegar al nivel que tenemos《maldición ¿y ahora qué? ¿La matamos? … no, sería muy arriesgado… tendré que seguirle la corriente》No te aseguro nada, lo que me estás diciendo es solo un plan incompleto, quiero hablar con el Lord Dragón de Platino, antes de hacer cualquier plan mal pensado.

R—Está bien, tienes razón, sería mejor que hables con él, entonces viajare esta misma noche y contactare a Nabe-chan utilizando [mensaje] pero me demorare en hacerlo así que sean pacientes.

N—Entendido, estaré pendiente.

R—Entonces me despido, sé que mañana ya regresan al Reino Hechicero pero no podre verlos por eso lo hago ahora.

M—Hasta luego Rigrid-san.

Rigrid se fue, los únicos que quedaron eran Momon y Nabe.

N—Contactare a Albedo-sama

M—Hazlo e infórmale que saben de la existencia de Shalltear, y que Brain lo está divulgando, esto podría poner en riesgo planes futuros.

N—Si [Mensaje]

A-¿Qué sucede Naberal?

N—Al parecer Rigrid una aventurera conoce a varios Lord Dragones y planean atacar el Reino Hechicero, acaban de hacernos la propuesta a Actor de Pandora y a mí para unirnos con ellos. Este plan es nuevo y acaban de contárnoslo.

A—Fufufu—Albedo comenzó a reír—tranquila Naberal esto ya ha sido predicho por Ainz-sama desde el momento en que Nazarick se mostró al mundo. Esos dragones insignificantes no serán nada. Actor de Pandora, Naberal finjan estar de acuerdo y e informen todo lo que suceda.

N—También nos informó que el Lord Dragón de Platino tiene varios ítems de gran poder en su castillo flotante que está ubicado en las Planicies.

A—Interesante, cambio de planes, me adelantare y creare una reunión con ese Lord Dragón de Platino, lo convenceré de ser nuestro aliado, si no sucede… lo matare y tomaremos todo. Obviamente le preguntare a Ainz-sama si será lo correcto, no quisiera arruinar sus planes.

N—Creo que esa mujer Rigrid sabe que no somos de este mundo ya que ha conocido seres iguales a nosotros.

A—Esta información es muy valiosa, a Ainz-sama le ha de interesar esta.

N—Entendido, hay algo más que informar, un humano sabe sobre la existencia de Shalltear y lo está divulgando, esto podría afectar nuestros planes. ¿Qué hacemos?

M—Dile que es uno de los contactos que hizo Sebastián y que podría ser valioso en un futuro.

N—Albedo-sama ese humano es uno de los contactos de Sebastián, podría ser de importancia.

A—Mmm… manténganlo callado

N—Si, en ese caso es todo lo que tenemos que informar.

A—Correcto, nos veremos mañana

M—Todo va según lo planeado, mañana viajaremos hacia la Teocracia junto a Evileye y conseguiremos más información.

N—Si, Actor de Pandora creo que es hora de preparar todo.

M—Iré a despedirme de Brain y Climb, te veo en el la residencia de Lakyus.

Momon y Nabe ya han pasado varios días en Re-Estize pero era hora de partir.

Momon, Nabe y Evileye subieron al carruaje, se despidieron de Roza Azul, Gota Roja, Renner y compañía.

M—Ahora nos dirigiremos a la Teocracia.

E—Si, cuando llegamos aquí hablamos con mi contacto de la Teocracia, y aunque se tardaron en responder ahora tenemos libre acceso a su país.

M—La carta hablaba de hacer una falsa alianza, al parecer se lo creyeron. Ahora comienza la misión Evileye, Nabe no bajen la guardia.

N y E-¡Sí!

Tres días pasaron desde que partieron y decidieron acampar

Momon y Nabe se alejaron de Evileye y entraron al bosque.

M—Naberal-san contacta a Ainz-sama

N—Si [Mensaje]… Ainz-sama estamos a dos días de llegar a la capital, procederé a dar mi ubicación… al sureste 45°

A—Entendido

Al poco tiempo un portal apareció y salió Ainz junto a Albedo la cual estaba equipada con su armadura.

A—Buen trabajo, Actor de Pandora, Naberal, ahora informen de todo lo relevante durante la misión.

AP—Ahora nos dirigimos a la Teocracia, obtendremos que recolectar información, con respecto a los días que pasamos en Re-Estize, conocimos a Gota Roja un grupo de adamantita y a una anciana de nombre Rigrid.

Gota Roja posee una armadura interesante si se podría decir así, tiene la capacidad de negar los ataques mágicos siempre y cuando la magia sea de nivel 7 o inferior, con respecto a sus integrantes son simples humanos débiles.

La anciana Rigrid es usuaria de magia divina nivel 5, lo relevante es que ella perteneció al grupo de los 13 héroes legendarios, conoce a varios Lord Dragones, entre ellos el Lord Dragón de Platino considerado entre los más fuertes del mundo. Y nos propuso aliarnos e ella junto a otros Lord Dragones para traicionarlo Ainz-sama.

Ahí un humano llamado Brain y conoce la identidad de Shalltear el cree que es el otro vampiro del cual Momon hablaba, él está divulgando esta información y creemos que podría afectar algún plan futuro.

Con respecto a la Teocracia son muy devotos a sus 6 grandes dioses, sabemos que sus fuerzas principales son las Escrituras, creen que la raza humana es superior y que las otras razas son inferiores, no se rigen por la familia real ellos tienen varias personas a cargo del país, y actualmente están en guerra con el Reino Elfico, según sabemos, la guerra se originó debido a una mujer.

A—Mmm… maten a Brain no podemos permitir que siga con vida, al parecer tenemos a Gota Roja he oído de ellos, no serán una amenaza y Rigrit ¿eh? Es una anciana pero tiene fuertes aliados, vigílenla…《Posiblemente esos 6 dioses son jugadores, y posiblemente dejaron sus ítems》—las llamas rojas de sus ojos brillaron—interesante. Contactaremos a Aura y Mare.

A-¿Ainz-sama que planea hacer?

A—Creo que Aura y Mare deben conocer una nación de elfos al igual que ellos.

A—Fufufu—comenzó a reír Albedo—comienzo a entender Ainz-sama, su genialidad no tiene límites.

A—S… Si《 ¡¿a qué te refieres?! ¡Yo solo quiero que Mare y Aura tengan amigos elfos! ¡¿Qué tipo de plan pudiese hacer solo con visitar el Reino Elfico?!》Veo que comprendes mis intenciones.

N—Por favor, iluminen mis pensamientos

AP—Es simple Naberal, Ainz-sama quiere ir a el Reino Elfico para saber si merecen su apoyo o no, y planea utilizar su guerra para acabar con la Teocracia la cual es uno de nuestros problemas actualmente. Con respecto a Aura y Mare, serán los intermediarios porque al ser de la misma especie hay mayores probabilidades de una buena relación entre ambas partes. ¿No es así Ainz-sama?

A—Así es Actor de Pandora 《No estaría mal hacer eso… si es posible dejaría a cargo de Mare y Aura todas las relaciones de comercio y de paso harían amigos de su edad》》Cuando termine nuestra visita inmediatamente iremos a el Reino Elfico.

A—Como ordene Ainz-sama, contactare a Shalltear, será la encargada de preparar todo lo necesario para su viaje.

A—Que así sea—su vestimenta cambio y ahora tenía una brillante armadura negra—ahora Actor de Pandora, reemplázame.

A—Naberal aquí tienes—entrego una bolsa—en esta bolsa se encuentra varios ítems que te serán de ayuda en esta misión, incluso hay un ítem de clase mundial que nos permitirá escapar en caso de que suceda lo peor, así que no bajes la guardia… confío en ti.

N-¡Sí! ¡Entregare mi vida si es necesario!

Albedo y Actor de Pandora se retiraron, Ainz y Naberal se quedaron. Regresaron al carruaje junto a Evileye y continuaron su viaje.

E—Momon-sama dentro de poco entraremos a la capital de la Teocracia, tenemos que prepararnos.

M—Si, Nabe… prepárate.

N-¡Sí!

Al poco tiempo el carruaje se detuvo, escucharon voces.

-¡Salgan!

Momon y compañía bajaron del carruaje.

Al salir del carruaje un soldado que pertenecía a las escrituras de la Teocracia los recibió.

S—Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es White seré quien los lleve al castillo donde se encuentran los cardenales.

El soldado tenía una armadura completa de color plateada y con telas celestes en el cual se encontraba el escudo de la Teocracia.

M—Gracias, estaremos a su cuidado.

Subieron a otro carruaje, por seguridad de los habitantes y para disimular la llegada de los extranjeros, ya que si veían el carruaje que pertenece al Reino Hechicero se arruinaría la reunión secreta entre los cardenales y los aventureros.

Al poco tiempo llegaron.

S—Por favor bajen, ya llegamos a nuestro destino

Bajaron del carruaje, al salir solo veían muros a su alrededor, varias antorchas colgaban de los muros, era un lugar cerrado sin vista al exterior. Estaban encerrados en el castillo.

M-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

S—Síganme, los guiare a las sala de reuniones, ahí se encuentran los Cardenales.

M—Entendido.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, escaleras y entradas durante varios minutos, como si estuvieran pasando por un laberinto.《《Seguramente hace esto para evitar que recordemos el camino de regreso》》—pensó Ainz—después de cruzar una puerta se pudo ver el exterior, era un pasillo con ventanas grandes, se podía ver la luz del sol y la ciudad al fondo del mismo.

M—Bonito paisaje.《《Pensé que nos llevaban a una trampa para evitar que escapemos, puede ser así aun, pero viendo esto seguramente llegamos por alguna entrada subterránea para evitar ser vistos》》

S—Si, hubiéramos querido que lo vea desde el principio, pero al ser una reunión confidencial tuvimos que entrar por una entrada secreta, mis disculpas.

M—No se tiene que disculpar nosotros lo comprendemos.

S—Agradezco su comprensión.

E— ¿Ya llegamos? Hemos caminado por mucho tiempo.

S—Si, falta poco Evileye-dono, pero al llegar agradecería que no utilice su máscara.

E—Mmm… ¿Momon-sama?

M—Mi compañera prefiere utilizar su máscara, estaría más cómoda.

S—Sabemos que Evileye-dono es una vampiro, no haremos nada malo mientras se controle.

Evileye regreso a ver a Momon, e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

S—Llegamos—se detuvo en una puerta grande con una gran decoración y la abrió—sigan.

Momon y compañía entraron, seis cardenales se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gigantesca mesa redonda y atrás de ellos se encontraban dos personas paradas, uno era un chico un una armadura completa de cabello largo color negro y con unos ojos rojos, a lado una chica de cabello blanco y negro al igual que sus ojos con heterocromia, poseía una Oz "guadaña" y llevaba una armadura semi-completa.

CL—Siga Momon-dono, tome asiento, igualmente usted Nabe-dono y Evileye.

CO—Bien prosigamos, todos los presentes sabemos por qué esta aquí, sabemos que el Rey Hechicero no murió o eso creemos. Y sabemos que esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para hablar a él estar ausente. —Inhalo y continuo hablando—iremos al grano… queremos ayudarte queremos liberarte de las ataduras que tienes con esa ciudad y sus pobres habitantes.

M-¿Liberarme? ¿Por qué piensan que tengo que ser liberado?

CT-¿Acaso ese malvado no-muerto no te estaba chantajeando?

M—Ya no creo que sea así, el Rey Hechicero me ha demostrado que puede gobernar un reino y mantener la paz.

CF—Jovencito… no quiero faltarte el respeto pero tú y tus compañeras son muy ingenuos al creer que ese no-muerto no planea algo malvado detrás de esa falsa paz.

N—Sin ofender igualmente, pero creo que ustedes son los ingenuos, ustedes no comprenden la grandeza del Reino Hechicero—comento Nabe—y la de sus habitantes.

CA-¿Te refieres as todas esas bestias come hombres y sin cerebro? ¿Cómo se te ocurre compararlos con seres humanos y tomarlos como iguales?

M—Lo que queremos decir es que todos tenemos el derecho de vivir en paz.

CV—Entonces ayúdanos, nosotros también queremos la paz y lo conseguiremos al derrotar a Jaldabouth y al No-Muerto.

M—Y díganme ¿cuál es su plan?《de seguro quieren formar una alianza con otra nación y tratar de derrotarme con sus ítems… no sucederá si yo ataco primero》 ¿Cuál es mi papel?

CF—Como sabrá usted es el héroe de Re-Estize, salvo a la capital de Re-Estize y ahora está protegiendo a los ciudadanos inocentes de E-Rantel. Y ahora te damos la oportunidad de ser un héroe de nuevo, de ser un héroe de clase mundial y solo tenemos que unirnos para matar a esas dos amenazas.

CL—Simplemente tienes que ser parte de nosotros, te daremos más poder del que tienes y serás capaz de derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se te atraviese, lo mismo va para ti Nabe-dono, tienes mucho potencial y nosotros te ayudaremos a explotarlo.

N—Solamente tenemos que ser parte de la Teocracia ¿eh? ¿Es una broma?

M—Suficiente Nabe… 《《ellos no tienen un plan, ellos desde un principio querían que sea parte de la Teocracia ¿Qué les pasa? No voy a traicionarme a mí mismo eso es obvio. ¿Pero cómo evito esto? O será mejor atacarlos antes de que hagan algún movimiento》》estamos sorprendidos por su propuesta y se lo agradecemos pero creo que es demasiado pronto para nosotros.

CT-¿Muy pronto a que te refieres? tenemos todo lo necesario, podemos derrotarlos.

M-¿Y que tienen? ¿Alguna información valiosa? ¿Ítems poderosos?

CO—Claro que lo tenemos… tenemos los ítems que los Seis Grandes Dioses nos dejaron después de su partida y de información sabemos que el No-Muerto solo puede usar magia de un gran poder como el que utilizó en las planicies, pero solo puede utilizarlo cada 10 años y sabemos de sus súbditos, los cuales son unos niños elfos oscuros y su primera ministro llamada Albedo.

M—Ya veo, y eso del hechizo que solo lo puede realizar cada 10 años ¿Dónde lo escucharon?

CO—Es algo que uno de los nobles del Imperio lo divulgó

M—Yo también lo sabía, es interesante que se haya filtrado esa información tan importante《《Genial, ese dato falso se esparció rápidamente ahora estos tontos se llevarán una sorpresa si tratan de hacer algo contra mí o el Reino Hechicero》》 ¿me pueden explicar el origen de los ítems de los Seis Grandes Dioses?

CV—En resumen… hace varios siglos la raza humana estaba esclavizada y no era mas que simple alimento, hasta que llegaron Los Seis Grandes Dioses ayudaron a la humanidad y la liberaron, gracias a ellos, las personas dejaron de ser esclavizadas y tuvieron su propia identidad, consiguieron tierras y en ellas fundaron la Teocracia Slane. Después fallecieron pero no sin antes dejar descendencia, los descendientes de los dioses son nuestro As bajo la manga.

E—Adivino planean usarlos para destruir al Rey Hechicero y sus súbditos. —dijo Evileye con un tono burlón—

CF—Nadie pidió tu opinión asquerosa vampiro, no te matamos solo porque eres compañera de Momon y Nabe.

E-¡¿Qué dijiste viejo?!

N—Evileye, eres la representante de Rosa Azul deberías comportarte, además ellos no pueden matarte porque saben que si quieren ganar necesitaran toda la ayuda que les sea posible. ¿o me equivoco?

CF—Así es… me disculpo por mi conducta, ahora todos debemos ser aliados… corrijo, Re-Estize y la Teocracia Slane deben unirse por el bien de todos, es una lástima que el Imperio nos haya traicionado al aliarse con El Reino Hechicero y que ahora el Reino Santo este siendo invadido por demonios y demihumanos. Y con el Reino Draconio… me temo que tendremos que dejar de ayudarlos si queremos concentrar nuestras fuerzas para la futura batalla que tendremos.

M—En verdad es una pena《《Están perdidos… ellos ya perdieron no podrán derrotarnos aunque tengan ítems mundiales…. Tranquilízate, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo》》pero se tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para conseguir la victoria, e escuchado de un poderoso dragón, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda.

CT—Suponemos que te refieres al Lord Dragón de Platino, me temo que no se puede, la relación entre la Teocracia y él no es la mejor, se podría decir que somos enemigos ya que nosotros cazamos a los dragones.

M—Supongo que es porque son poseedores de ítems y riquezas de gran valor.

CT—Exacto, nosotros los matamos y nos quedamos con sus tesoros, pero él es un dragón muy poderoso y aunque tenemos las habilidades y recursos suficientes como para matarlo, perderíamos a varios de nuestros más hábiles guerreros.

M—Los dragones son muy codiciosos… es normal matarlos ya que no comparten sus riquezas《《así que no se llevan bien ¿eh? Sería mejor hacer que los dos se enfrenten y así no ensuciarme las manos, y podre quedarme con los ítems y tesoros de los dos. Aunque debería consultar a Albedo y a Demiurgo con respecto a esto》》pero me causa curiosidad algo ¿hay alguien capaz de derrotar a ese dragón?

Los cardenales se miraron entre si, y varios hicieron una señal de aprobación.

CA—Momon-dono, decidimos confiarle esta información debido a que es un héroe de gran reputación, sabemos que es una persona humilde y por ende digno de nuestra confianza así que contestaremos su pregunta, pero antes… por favor Evileye retírese de la habitación, capitán escóltela hasta afuera.

C—Si—se dirigió hacia Evileye y juntos salieron—

CA—Momon-dono, Nabe-dono le presentamos a Zesshi Zetsumei.

Zesshi miro a Momon y a Nabe y regreso su mirada a su cubo rubick, el cual quería solucionar.

M—Es un gusto Zesshi Zetsumei-dono.

N—Es un gusto.

CA—Zesshi, se educada, aparta tu mirada del cubo rubick.

Zesshi seguía concentrada en el cubo rubick e ignoro al cardenal del agua.

M—No se preocupe, es normal que quiera estar concentrada, el complicado armar el cubo rubick.

Z-¿Mmm? ¿Sabes armarlo?

M—Creo que sí. ¿Pasa algo?

CV—Se lo pregunta porque nadie aquí puede armarlo y las pocas personas que lo han logrado a lo largo de los años no han podido compartir la solución del mismo, debido a que así lo quiso uno de nuestros dioses.

M—Es interesante escucharlo.

Zesshi se acercó y le entrego el cubo a Momon.

Z—Resuélvelo, no te pido que me enseñes como armarlo simplemente quiero ver.

M—Está bien《《que chica más rara pero viendo su vestimenta y esa guadaña que tiene, se nota que es una guerrera muy fuerte seguramente este alrededor del nivel 75 pero si se equipa con algún ítem de esos dioses seguramente estaría rondando entre el nivel 80 u 85, igualmente su amigo pero parece ser un poco más débil que ella》》presta atención.

Después de 5 minutos de Ainz logro solucionar el cubo rubick《《resulto ser muy fácil, después de todo era un juego que no había pasado de moda desde su creación aunque hay variantes del mismo que son más difíciles de resolver》》

Z—Genial, ninguno de mis compañeros o personas que e conocido han podido solucionarlo… me agradas Momon de la Oscuridad. —tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero al verla resultaba ser un poco incómodo para los cardenales ya que Zesshi no acostumbraba a sonreír y cuando lo hacía parecía ser una sonrisa sádica como ahora—Lo desarmare de nuevo

M—Que bueno que te agrade.

CF—Retomando el tema anterior, solo conocemos pocos seres capaces de derrotarlo o por lo menos darle una pelea muy reñida y son, Zesshi y tú por supuesto su tienen los ítems que nos dejaron los dioses, el Rey Hechicero, Jaldabouth y el malvado vampiro que usted mato.

M—Se refiere a Honyopnyoko ¿verdad? Supongo que lo dicen por la batalla que tuve con ella.

CO—No solo por eso, sino que mató a dos de nuestros guerreros, logramos detenerla debido a un hechizo de control mental pero su poder era impresionante así que optamos por una retirada.

Nabe hizo una cara de disgusto y en su mirada se notaba el enojo, parecía que iba a prepararse para la batalla solo esperaba la orden de Ainz y ella atacaría, sin embargo Ainz la detuvo al colocar su mano en su hombro, a pesar de estar enojado pudo controlarse y mantuvo la calma al oír tal declaración.

M—Ya veo eso explica el estado de la vampiro en el momento en que la enfrente, se lo agradezco.

CO—Al contrario Momon-dono, le agradecemos a usted por eliminar tal amenaza hacia la humanidad.

CL—Hicimos bien en creer en usted Momon-dono, confiamos en que hará lo correcto pase lo que pase.

M—Tome mi decisión, los ayudare pero necesito tiempo estoy seguro de que podré conseguir más aliados y ítems de valor.

CV—Esplendido, entonces damos por terminada la reunión, por favor acompáñenos a un banquete tómelo como un agradecimiento de parte nuestra.

M—Nos gustaría, pero el tiempo es corto y quisiera apresurarme ya que el tiempo se acaba.

CV—Esta bien, Zesshi acompáñalos hasta el carruaje.

Zesshi se acercó y los escolto hasta salir de la habitación

M—Fue un gusto—mientras miraba a los cardenales e igualmente se despidieron—

Al estar afuera de la habitación vieron a al capitán y a Evileye.

M—Zesshi-dono, Capitán-dono, permítannos hablar con Evileye en privado.

Z—Espero que no hable de lo que no debe Momon-dono.

M—No te preocupes, lo se.

Momon y compañía se alejaron.

M—Lo diré rápido Evileye, nos vamos ahora no preguntes porque después te explico.

E— ¿Se cancela?

N—Si, ahora vámonos. No soporto estar aquí.

Regresaron y continuaron caminando junto a Zesshi y el Capitán.

C-¿Ahora somos aliados?

M—Si, pero estoy regresando, no puedo perder el tiempo.

C—Tienes razón.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al carruaje, el mismo con el que habían viajado.

M—Nos despedimos, gracias por todo.

Subieron a su carruaje y se fueron.

Z—Tenemos un aliado poderoso, y sabe solucionar el cubo rubick.

C—Así es, claro que sepa solucionar el cubo también es impresionante. ¿Por qué no le pediste que peleara contra ti? Él fue quien elimino a ese vampiro.

Z—No lo hice porque no es el momento, el vino a escondidas del Reino Hechicero si pelease contra mí se sabría por todos los reinos y eso no es conveniente ya que se arruinarían nuestros planes.

C —Tienen razón.

Parte final

Ainz y Naberal se encontraban en un carruaje, acababan de separarse de Evileye la cual había regresado a Re-Estize.

Ainz no pudo explicarle todo a Evileye simplemente le dijo que se prepare para lo peor, y que no confíe en la Teocracia. Ella dudaba pero al tratarse de Momon confió en sus palabras y decidió no contar nada de lo sucedido.

A-[Mensaje]… ¿Albedo?

A—Ainz-sama ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

A—Escucha, ya sabemos quiénes fueron los responsables del Control Mental que sufrió Shalltear… La Teocracia Slane.

A-…-comenzó a inhalar y a exhalar para mantener la calma-¿desea que comience a ordenar a nuestro ejército para invadir a la Teocracia?

A—Por el momento no Albedo, recuerda que poseen ítems mundiales e ítems de gran poder no debemos arriesgarnos, escucha… La Teocracia Slane y el Reino Elfico actualmente están en guerra, apoyaremos a los elfos así disminuiremos la pérdida de recursos y enviaremos invocaciones de nivel 80 para hacer un gran conflicto velico. La Teocracia quedara en ruinas.

A—Entendido, supongo que usted ira al Reino Elfico para formar la alianza.

A—Si, comunícate con Aura y Mare diles que esperen en mi habitación de Nazarick, no mejor reúne a todos los guardianes en la sala del trono quiero informarles de todo.

A—Si. Los llamare inmediatamente.

El mensaje de Ainz y Albedo termino.

A—Naberal, buen trabajo. Ahora regresaremos a Nazarick tendré una reunión con los guardianes, quiero que tu informes de lo sucedido al resto de las pléyades y a cualquiera que salga al exterior.

N—Si, Ainz-sama ¿Cree que aparecerá el Lord Dragón de Platino cuando invadamos a la Teocracia?

A—Creo que si, los dos son enemigos no creo que desaproveche esta oportunidad pero tranquila estaremos preparados si llega a suceder.

N—Sera como matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro .

A—Exacto. Creo que ya han de estar esperándome, retirémonos.

Ainz creo un portal.

En la sala del trono Ainz se encontraba sentado, Albedo se encontraba a su lado y el resto de los guardianes se encontraban arrodillados frente a él.

A—Como sabrán los enemigos de Nazarick son los Lord Dragones, La Teocracia Slane, los jugadores y cualquiera que se nos oponga.

Los guardianes asintieron.

A—Hemos mantenido la distancia y conseguíamos información, pero ahora será diferente… -varios de los guardianes estaban confundidos—porque acabo de descubrir quien controlo a Shalltear y haremos que pague por su insolencia.

Todos los guardianes a excepción de Albedo mostraron asombro, poco después sus rostros expresaban ira.

S-¡Ainz-sama! ¡Por favor díganos quien me controlo e hizo que lo traicione!

C-¡Por favor permítame eliminarlo!

A-¡Ainz-sama, Mare y yo nos encargaremos de llevarlo a la sala de tortura!

M-¡Si, Aura y yo nos encargaremos!

D—Era de esperarse de Ainz-sama, solo él seria capaz de conseguir tal información.

A—Suficiente… los responsables son la Teocracia Slane, e iremos a destruirla.

S-¡Por favor permítame ir y corregir mi error!

A—No Shalltear, la Teocracia posee ítems poderosos, no conocemos el poder y alcance de los mismos, por eso nos aliaremos al Reino Elfico ya que estos dos país están en guerra así que lo aprovecharemos.

D—Impresionante, es de esperarse de Ainz-sama, utilizar al Reino Elfico para medir la fuerza del enemigo y luego nosotros daremos el golpe final.

A—Así es, pensaba enviar invocaciones de nivel 80 para medir la fuerza de los enemigos, ya que algunos guerreros son hijos de sus dioses, seguramente han de ser muy fuertes pero hay una chica que sobresale… Zesshi Zetsumei.

Albedo se exalto un poco y pregunto.

A-¡¿Zesshi Zetsumei?! ¡¿Quién es esa?!

A—Es una chica que pertenece a la Teocracia, según los cardenales ella es capaz de derrotar un Lord Dragón por sí misma, claro si es que ella utiliza ítems de gran nivel. Ella es el As bajo la manga de la Teocracia, y planeo arrebatárselo a la Teocracia, al igual como hice con Flyurer.

A—Ya…ya veo—Albedo exhalo aliviada—

D—Ainz-sama ¿se encargara usted mismo de todo?

A—No, Shalltear se encargara de las invocaciones, Albedo de ordenar el ejército y yo de crear la alianza con el Reino Elfico.

D—¿Algo mas que desee informar Ainz-sama?

A—Si, es posible que en plena invasión aparezca el Lord Dragón de Platino o cualquier otro Lord Dragón. Lo digo porque la Teocracia no tiene buenas relaciones con los Lord Dragones, se podría decir que son enemigos y posiblemente vean el conflicto y desean intervenir, así que también hay que hacer un plan al respecto. Demiurgo te dejo a ti el plan de invasión; ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido una anciana de nombre Rigrit también me propuso una alianza, mejor dicho a Momon pronto tendremos noticias de ella y tomare el papel de Momon de nuevo para poder hablar con ella y con su aliado el Lord Dragón de Platino. Tal vez pueda hacer que él y la Teocracia se enfrenten y evitaremos ensuciarnos las manos.

D—Como ordene Ainz-sama.

A—Aura, Mare me acompañaran al Reino Elfico cuando termine el plan del Reino Santo, hasta el momento todos prepárense.

Todos los guardianes contestaron con un fuerte ¡Sí!

PALABRAS DE AGRADECIMIENTO.

¿Les gusto? Si es así, recomiéndelo y díganmelo, eso me animaría mucho.

Espero no haberlos cansado ya que son como 90 páginas que tienen que leer.

Agradeciera si me dan su apoyo y comentaran.

Esto que hago podría atenuar la espera del tan esperado volumen 14 de Overlord y la verdad espero atinar o predecir en este fan fic algunas de las cosas que podrían suceder en próximos volúmenes.

Gracias por leerlo nos vemos pronto.

Pd: La continuación del Fan Fic se llamará Extorcion

Att: Dilan Lopez


	7. Overlord Fan Fic Extorcion Parte 1

**EXTORCION**

 **Prologo**

Varios días ya habían pasado, la misión que hubo en el Reino Santo había acabado.

La noticia de que el Rey Hechicero en realidad estaba vivo se esparció por todo el mundo, muchas personas rebosaban de alegría al oír la noticia pero a otros los llenaba de miedo.

La muerte de Jaldabouth era oficial, el Rey Hechicero lo mató en una pelea inimaginable y difícil de describir y de creer.

Todos los que observaron la batalla contaban a extranjeros y conocidos la increíble pelea de aquella guerra sangrienta.

Muchas personas al escuchar tal relato comenzaron a ver a Ainz como un salvador y los que ya conocían sobre su poder y grandeza pensaban que era un Dios que vino a dar paz al mundo o podían pensar todo lo contario.

La reputación de Ainz creció más que antes, ahora lo conocían como un salvador, aquel que vino a terminar con el mal del mundo, porque derrotó a un rey demonio lleno de maldad que vino a destruir al mundo, o así lo contaban aquellas personas que fueron testigos del poder de Jaldabouth.

Después de estos acontecimientos las personas o por lo menos la mayoría ya no escuchaban de un No-Muerto que mató a 200.000 personas, sino como aquel rey que arriesgo su propia vida para salvar a todo un reino con el cual no tenía relación alguna y capaz de vencer a seres malvados.

Y todo lo comentado daba una buena imagen al Rey Hechicero y lo mismo ocurría con el Reino Hechicero.

Las personas—humanos, enanos, elfos, demihumanos en general y heteromorfos—veían al Reino Hechicero como una tierra prometida. Un lugar en donde se podía comenzar de nuevo.

Un lugar en donde se puede vivir en paz y en donde hay igualdad entre todos sus habitantes, sin importar su raza o de donde son, ya que sabían que no los juzgarían por lo que eran, sino por sus actos.

El Reino Hechicero era un lugar seguro y así lo veían todos sus habitantes, sabían que nada malo pasaría porque confiaban en el Rey Hechicero.

Sin embargo ellos sabían que había un precio por vivir en los territorios de Su Majestad, el "problema" no era los impuestos ya que eran bajos, no eran los no-muertos ya estaban acostumbrados, no era los dragones que constantemente surcaban los cielos del reino, o la ciudad en general, era que ninguna persona "débil" tenía derecho a decir que era ciudadano del Reino Hechicero.

No se referían a "débil" por qué carecían de fuerza, de inteligencia o de cualquier habilidad en particular, sino a personas débiles de carácter que sean incapaces de sacrificar su propia vida por el reino que les ha dado todo lo que tienen.

En pocas palabras ser un ciudadano era tener orgullo por pertenecer al Reino Hechicero, lealtad hacia su nueva patria, valentía para poder proteger a los que aman, y lo más importante…tener el honor de morir en el nombre del Rey Hechicero y su reino.

Aun sabiendo esto el ingreso de personas, demihumanos y otras especies comenzaron a aumentar en el Reino Hechicero. Tanto así que la ciudad de E-Rantel estaba prácticamente llena.

Sus calles algo vacías dejaron de estarlas debido al gran comercio que empezó a producirse

Los comerciantes de otras naciones preferían venir al Reino Hechicero porque sabían que ahí se podían hacer buenos negocios y se ganaba extremadamente bien.

También era debido a que las otras naciones como Re-Estize, el Reino Santo, y el Reino Draconico que actualmente estaba perdiendo la guerra, no tenían el capital necesario para comprar y los comerciantes no estaban dispuestos a perder dinero.

A las afueras de la ciudad había filas largas para ingresar a E-Rantel, las autoridades encargadas del ingreso y salida de turistas, comerciantes y otros, estaban repletos y llenos de trabajo.

No tenían tiempo para descansar, al inicio en las oficinas que registraban a los visitantes se encontraban trabajando de 15 a 20 personas—sin contar a los no-muertos—pero cada vez más personas querían entrar a la capital, así que tuvieron que cuadriplicar su personal para agilizar el proceso de inspección y de registro de entrada y salida.

E incluso con el aumento de personal, parecía no ser suficiente, porque cada día llegaban más y más personas que querían conocer al Rey Hechicero y a su reino.

Las remodelaciones y construcciones para agrandar la capital estaban en proceso, grandes edificaciones se realizaban en la capital, al igual que el agrandamiento de los pueblos cercanos que se encontraban dentro del territorio del Reino Hechicero.

Lo que una vez fueron pueblos pequeños lentamente se estaban convirtiendo en ciudades que podrían abarcar grandes cantidades de habitantes.

El Reino Hechicero ya no solo era una potencia militar debido al enorme ejército de no-muertos y al gran poder que demostró Ainz en la guerra contra Re-Estize.

Se convertiría en una potencia económica debido al ingreso de compradores que llegaban al reino debido a los bajos precios de sus productos y servicios.

Y también sería una potencia comercial y turística ya que la gran popularidad de Ainz y del Reino Hechicero aumento después de lo sucedió con Jaldabouth beneficio a la imagen e ideas que se tenía sobre el Reino Hechicero

En pocas palabras el Reino Hechicero seria la mayor potencia en todo el continente.

Con respecto al Imperio, todo lo positivo que le sucedía al Reino Hechicero también repercutía al Imperio pero a menor escala.

Los demihumanos pero más los humanos y enanos visitaban el Imperio, su comercio y turismo aumento pero no tanto como en el Reino Hechicero.

Sin duda el Imperio mejoro considerablemente considerando que eran vistos como traidores por otros reinos.

-O-

Ainz se encontraba en su oficina, en su mesa se amontonaban los documentos que tuvieron que dejar pendientes durante la ausencia de Ainz.

A-Que cansado.

A pesar de que su cuerpo no conocía lo que era el cansancio y la fatiga, la mente del humano Satoru Suzuki sí.

Los documentos y reportes que enviaban los guardianes, eran demasiados y con detalles innecesarios, pero Ainz entendía que simplemente quería cumplir su trabajo a la perfección.

Antes Ainz simplemente miraba rápidamente a todos los papeles, pero esto lo perjudicaba ya que aceptaba contratos que no leía y a la larga no sabía o no comprendía los planes de Demiurgo y Albedo, por esta razón se tomaba el tiempo que sea necesario, para leerlos completamente, Ainz no quería parecer incompetente en algún momento crucial.

A—Si tan solo pudiera dar este trabajo a Demiurgo y Albedo—murmuro-

A pesar de que podía hacerlo, no quería, sabía que Albedo y Demiurgo tenían ya mucho trabajo que hacer, como lo era los experimentos de Demiurgo o administrar el Imperio Baharuth como lo hacía Albedo.

Ainz se sentiría muy culpable si ejercía demasiada presión y trabajo sobre ellos, a tal punto que se enfermaran o algo peor.

Ojala pudiera terminar e irme de aquí pensó Ainz.

Al estar pensando sobre el trabajo no pudo evitar recordar a Hero-Hero, el cual siempre se encontraba cansado debido a que tenía tanto trabajo que no tenía tiempo para descansar o dormir, y que finalmente dejo Yggdrasil debido a sus problemas de salud.

Comenzó a sentirse triste al recordar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Pasó varias horas leyendo para evitar que la nostalgia y la tristeza. Hasta que encontró una carta de parte de algunos habitantes de Nazarick.

Ainz la leyó, la carta decía lo agradecidos que estaban con Ainz al traerles tanta comida—cadáveres—y por haberles concedido tal petición.

Ainz sintió un sentimiento cálido, ya que podía sentir el aprecio que sus "hijos" tenían por él.

Y a pesar de la carta hablaba de cadáveres esto no le importo en lo más mínimo, ya que lo único que le importaba era hacerlos felices.

A—Ahora que recuerdo, durante el tiempo que pase en el Reino Sagrado mate a muchos demihumanos, y encontré carne humana en las reservas de los demihumanos, y decidí enviarlos aquí.

Los cadáveres de demihumanos y de humanos que envío a Nazarick eran para poder quitarle la piel y hacer nuevos pergaminos, para los experimentos de Demiurgo, y para utilizarlo como alimento.

Seguramente la carta la escribió Entoma o Kyouhukou.

A—Me alegra que les haya gustado. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme un poco asqueado al pensar que comen humanos

Como Ainz antes era humano no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, pero no más de eso, ahora era un no-muerto y se sentía indiferente ante muchas cosas que antes le perturbarían y no lo dejarían dormir.

A—Tal vez debería escribirles una carta. —Murmuro-

La puerta sonó

La sirvienta fue a ver quién era.

-Ainz-sama, es Albedo-sama.

A—Hazla pasar.

Albedo ingreso a la oficina.

Al—Ainz-sama, ha estado todo el día aquí, ha de estar cansado.

A—Albedo, como bien sabes soy un no-muerto, yo no me canso.

Al—Siempre lo olvido, pero lo veo trabajando muy duro por Nazarick y por el Reino Hechicero que no puede evitar comentarlo.

A- ¿Hay algo que informar?

Al—Si, ya termine con todas mis labores con respecto al Reino Hechicero.

Albedo se encargó de algunas de las tareas sobre el Reino Hechicero, durante la ausencia de Ainz.

A—Estupendo, ¿alguna novedad?

Al—Durante su usencia, sabrá que Evileye y Tina del equipo de adamantita Blue Rose, obtuvimos una espada de 7 runas y Momon viajo a Re-Estize.

A—Si ya me lo informaron.

Al—Con respecto a su viaje al Reino de los Elfos, ¿Cuándo viajara?

A—Planeaba ir lo más pronto posible pero me es imposible en estos momentos, hay demasiado trabajo. Tendré que posponerlo

Al—Como desee, como sabrá nuestra reunión con la Reina Oricrus y el Emperador Jircniv será en unos minutos.

A—No lo he olvidado ¡Maldición!, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sentado aquí leyendo todos estos papeles?! Y no sé cómo tengo que presentarme, sé que tengo que convencer a la Reina Oricrus a casarse, sin duda Jircniv si querrá, pero a ella no la conozco… espero agradarle no quisiera que me tenga miedo

Al—Pienso que es hora de ir Ainz-sama

Albedo y Ainz se retiraron


	8. Overlord Fan Fic Extorcion Parte 2

PARTE 1

En el Reino de los Hombres Bestia, en la sala del trono se encontraba sentado un demihumano de apariencia canina y salvaje, tenía un hocico pronunciado y varios dientes sobresalían, si mirada era feroz, porque con tan solo verla causaba pánico, su pelaje era corto y color blanco.

Poseía una armadura semi-completa de color de negro, en su cintura colgaban huesos—posiblemente de sus víctimas—además de un casco que poseía dos cuernos pronunciados.

En resumidas cuentas su vestimenta parecía ser la de un vikingo.

Frente a él se encontraba un mensajero que estaba arrodillado mostrando el respeto y miedo que tenía a su rey.

—Su Majestad Ares, varias tribus de demihumanos y heteromorfos de tierras lejanas han llegado a las afueras del reino, su representante quiere hablar con usted.

A—Ya veo, solo quiere hablar ¿eh?—murmuro—

A—Hazlo pasar, tal vez tiene algo bueno que ofrecer.

-Como ordene Su Majestad.

Después de esperar aproximadamente 30 minutos, el representante de las tribus demihumanas llego y se arrodillo.

Ares estaba sentado en su trono, y analizaba la apariencia del forastero.

El forastero tenía un pelaje frondoso y de color marrón, su mandíbula sobresalía mostrando sus grandes colmillos, y sus ojos parecían mostrar enojo, su físico demostraba que era un gran guerrero debido a las variadas cicatrices que tenía en si cuerpo.

Parecía un oso

No poseía ningún tipo de armadura desde la cintura para arriba, lo único que tenía equipado era unos guantes de piel en sus manos, y se su cintura para abajo solo poseía un "pantalón" rasgado y maltratado, posiblemente era un monje guerrero.

-Su Majestad, mis cordiales saludos, mi nombre es Kodiak, sol el representante de las tribus que pertenecen a las Colinas de Abelion.

A—Ya veo, dime ¿Qué te trajo a mis territorios?

K—Nosotros…-inhalo y exhalo para calmar sus sentimientos—nosotros invadimos al Reino Santo con la ayuda de un poderoso archidemonio de nombre Jaldabouth.

Varios recuerdos dolorosos pasaron por su mente mientras trataba de contar lo que pasó

K—Todo iba bien, conquistamos varias ciudades al norte del Reino Santo, teníamos alimento, botines de guerra, éramos poderosos y ganamos rápidamente territorios gracias a la ayuda del demonio Jaldabouth. Pero…

Kodiak trataba de clamarse no quería parecer débil ante Ares.

A—Perdieron ¿verdad?

K—Así es, hubiéramos ganado si no fuera porque esos gusanos—los humanos—no hubieran pedido ayuda a ese malvado no-muerto.

A- ¿El Rey Hechicero?

K—Si, la primera batalla que tubo contra Jaldabouth él perdió, lo dábamos por muerto, y ya no suponía un problema para nosotros y ya no retrasaría el avance de las fuerzas demihumanas, —trago saliva—pero después de dos meses aproximadamente él regresó.

A- ¿Hum? ¿Lo resucitaron?

K—No lo sé, pero yo pienso que el fingió su muerte, estábamos en la batalla final para poder conquistar el Reino Santo del Norte, Jaldabouth elimino a la gran mayoría de la resistencia humana, estábamos ganando, pero llegó ese no-muerto con todo un ejército de demihumanos a sus órdenes…

Kodiak aguantaba sus ganas de llorar y trataba de mantener su tono de voz normal.

K—Jaldabouth y el no-muerto tuvieron una pelea inimaginable, era un choque de poderes monstruoso, creía que Jaldabouth ganaría pero no fue así, pereció, el malvado no-muerto ganó y la mayoría de nosotros fuimos exterminados.

-Pocos de nosotros logramos sobrevivir a la batalla final, y otros demihumanos al enterarse de que perdimos se retiraron a las Colinas de Abelion, pero al llegar al lugar en donde pensamos que era nuestro territorio ya no lo era.

A-¿Ya no lo era? Pero si dices que vienes de ahí.

K—Nosotros al regresar descubrimos que el no-muerto había conquistado nuestras tierras y fuimos exiliados, y sin lugar a donde ir, después de un tiempo llegamos aquí porque escuchamos sobre su reino.

A—Entiendo, quieren estar como refugiados en mi reino ¿no es así?

K—Si, pero le aseguro que no seremos una carga para usted o su reino, aremos todo lo necesario para poder pertenecer a su reino.

A- ¿Cuántos de ustedes son?

K—Alrededor de 5000 demihumanos y heteromorfos.

A—5000 ciudadanos nuevos sería un problema, no tenemos los suficientes recursos aquí para mantenerlos vivos.

K-¡Se lo ruego Su Majestad, haremos lo que sea no tenemos lugar a donde ir!

Ares al ver la situación tan desesperada de Kodiak y los suyos, decidió ayudarlos, no era porque se sentía benevolente, obviamente tenía otras intenciones.

A—Esta bien te ayudare a ti y a los tuyos.

K- ¡Se lo agradezco su Majestad!

A-Pero como dije antes no tengo suficiente comida aquí en mi reino, ustedes tendrán que ganárselo

K-¿Cómo lo haremos Su Majestad?

A—Seguramente no lo sepas pero mi reino actualmente está en guerra contra el Reino Draconico, y lo que quiero que hagas es que tú y tu gente vayan al campo de batalla.

Kodiak estaba inseguro de si debería ir a batallar, él y todos los demihumanos que lo acompañaban acababan de perder una guerra y muchos de ellos se encontraban mal heridos, pero no tenía alternativa, esta era la única forma de sobrevivir.

K—Comprendo, pero muchos de nosotros estamos mal heridos, no creo que seamos útiles por el momento, por favor denos un tiempo para descansar, y le prometo que iremos a pelear.

A—Mmm… está bien tienen tres días.

K—Entendido yo y mis mejores hombres iremos, ¿pero sí es seguro?

A—Te lo garantizo, ya tomamos cuatro ciudades y ahora los utilizamos como nuestras granjas de humanos, ahí tendrán alimento suficiente para todos los tuyos.

K—Ya veo, en ese caso iremos sin quejas, pero ¿a qué ciudad nos tenemos que dirigir?

A—A la ciudad de Klauth ahí se encuentran la mayoría del ejército de mi reino.

K-¿Cuánta distancia hay de aquí hasta la ciudad de Klauth?

A—Son como 3 días de viaje si van a pie, pero hay varias ciudades que ya conquistamos como las ciudades de Fegnir, Dilong, y Seiry, podrán descansar en esas ciudades por las noches. Dicho esto me parece que tienes hambre, podemos continuar la conversación en el banquete, y te diré el plan detalladamente.

K—Se lo agradezco Su Majestad, con respecto a….

Ares lo interrumpió.

A—No es necesario que lo digas hoy celebraremos porque obtendré un nuevo ejército de 5000 hombres. ¡Mensajero!

Rápidamente se acercó para poder escuchar las órdenes de Ares.

-Su Majestad ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?

A—Deja entrar a nuestros nuevos aliados a la ciudad, hoy toda la ciudad celebrara.

-Si, Su Majestad, diré que dejen entrar a nuestros aliados y organizare la plaza para que los ciudadanos puedan celebrar.

A—Pero antes que todo ordena a los sirvientes que preparen un banquete para mí y mi nuevo amigo Kodiak.

-Si, Su Majestad.

El mensajero salió corriendo de la sala del trono para cumplir con sus órdenes.

A—Hasta el momento acompáñame Kodiak.

K—Si, Su Majestad.

Ares y Kodiak caminaron por los pasillos de su castillo, podía ver varios cuadros de arte que parecían describir las guerras del Reino de los Hombres Bestia.

Habían varias decoraciones con huesos de lo que parecían ser de humanos, demihumanos y de heteromorfos, esto intrigo a Kodiak y pregunto.

K—Veo que aprecia el arte.

A—Pues así es, esos cuadros que ves pintados son retratos de las guerras que tuvieron que librar mis antecesores para poder conquistar estas tierras.

K—Increíble… son muchas pinturas.

A—Bueno algunas son pinturas de a mismas guerras pero de una perspectiva diferente.

K—Ya veo, Su Majestad, ¿porque están todos estos esqueletos que se encuentran por aquí? ¿Son acaso trofeos?

A—Exacto, todos estos esqueletos son los que una vez fueron nuestros enemigos, lo exhibimos aquí para recordarnos la gloria de mi reino.

K—Sin duda tienen una historia muy abundante.

A—Lo es, y estoy orgulloso de ello, mira ya llegamos.

Se podía ver una gran puerta que llevaba al exterior, se podía ver un terreno muy maltratado, lleno de tierra, lodo y sangre, además de haber varias armas tiradas en el piso.

Kodiak al ver este escenario se asustó porque temía lo peor, pensaba que lo mataría a golpes, sin embargo el no huyó.

K- ¿Qué…que va a suceder?

A—No te asustes, simplemente pelearemos un poco, quiero ver tus capacidades como guerrero.

K- ¿Mis habilidades de guerrero?

A—Correcto, dices ser el líder de todas esas tribus de demihumanos ¿no? Así que supuse que tú serias el más fuerte de ellos. Tengo que ver que tal eres combatiendo, y para saber si eres apto para guiar a tu gente en la guerra.

K—Ya…ya veo—se sentía un poco inquieto—

A—Caso contrario morirás aquí y pondré a uno de mis generales a cargo.

El comentario de Ares aterró a Kodiak, pero no poda huir porque sería una deshonra para él y haría ver a sus tribus como unos cobardes. Tomo aliento y acepto pelear.

A—Entonces preparémonos.

Ares y Kodiak, caminaron al centro del campo de entrenamiento.

Ares se deshizo de su armadura quedando solo con pantalones al igual que Kodiak.

A—Seguramente eres un monje guerrero, así que será una batalla a puños limpios. ¿O me equivoco?

K—Esta en lo correcto, yo solo uso mis puños para batallar.

A—Me alegro no haberme equivocado, avísame cuando estés listo.

Kodiak se estiro y preparo todo su cuerpo para la pelea, estaba muy nervioso ya que de esta pelea dependía su vida.

Ares seguía parado esperando a Kodiak.

K—Listo, Su Majestad.

A—Esta bien, te regalare el primer golpe.

Kodiak tomo su postura de pelea y corrió hacia Ares para acertar un puño.

K— [¡Aumento de fuerza!] [¡Aumento de flujo!] [¡Aumento de velocidad!] [¡Contusión!]

Ares seguía parado sin intenciones de defenderse.

Kodiak atacó con un combo de puños que hacia retorcer a Ares, Ares seguía recibiendo los golpes abiertamente.

Cuando Kodiak paró, había dejado varias marcas en el cuerpo de Ares.

A—Tienes un buen ataque, incluso hiciste que sangre un poco—limpio la gota de sangre que salió de su nariz—nada mal.

Kodiak rápidamente retrocedió dando un gran salto, estaba asustado porque Ares parecía inmutarse, seguía tranquilo a pesar de recibir una oleada de golpes.

K- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Debiste caer al recibir todos esos goles que te di!

A—No lo creo, yo entreno todos los días y llevo mi cuerpo al límite, la fuerza es lo más importante en mi reino, ¿Qué clase de rey seria si no soy capaz de cumplir mi propio mandato?

Kodiak estaba aterrado por la resistencia tan monstruosa que tenía Ares, era como una muralla, sabía que no sería capaz de vencerlo.

No había vuelta atrás, si iba a morir, moriría como un guerrero y no como un cobarde que huye.

Mientras Kodiak estaba es sus pensamientos, Ares aprovecho para tomarlo desprevenido y atacar.

A— [¡gran aumento de velocidad!]

Ares desapareció de la vista de Kodiak, miro a todos lados pero no podía ver, era como un destello.

De una patada Ares mando a volar Kodiak, chocando contra la pared fuertemente dejando su silueta grabada en ella.

A—Ooo, veo que lograste bloquearlo con tu brazo, pero parece que se rompió.

A pesar de que Kodiak era un moje guerrero los cuales eran conocidos por tener puños y brazos tan duros como el acero—es este caso como el oricalco- su brazo izquierdo estaba roto por la patada de Ares.

K—No se preocupe por eso, solo es un brazo roto para el día de mañana sanara completamente.

Los demihumanos poseían un gran factor de regeneración, lo que a un humano tomaba meses para recuperarse de una fractura, para los demihumanos solo tomaba horas o días dependiendo de la raza.

A-¿Quieres continuar?

K—Si, aún tengo un brazo sano con el cual puedo pelear.

Kodiak corrió nuevamente hacia Ares para atacarlo.

K— [¡Romper limites!] [¡Gran aumento de velocidad!] [¡Aumento de fuerza mayor!] [¡Contusión!] [¡Aumento de flujo!] [¡Aceleración!]

Kodiak utilizo todas las artes marciales que le eran posibles para poder dar su ataque final.

Su puño impacto fuertemente debido a su poder y a su velocidad que potenciaba el ataque.

Cuando Kodiak abrió los ojos, pudo ver que Ares detuvo con la palma de su mano su ataque, era su fin, en lo único que pudo pensar era su antigua gloria como el líder de su respectiva tribu, y acepto su destino…la muerte.

A—Creo que es suficiente, era imposible que me ganes desde un principio pero vi tu determinación y con eso me vasta. —Ayudo a Kodiak a pararse— Vamos tenemos que darte una poción y luego comeremos.

K—S…si—apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar-

Ares arrimo a Kodiak a su hombro y salieron del campo de entrenamiento.

…

Poco después Kodiak se encontraba recuperado y su brazo ya se encontraba bien, y ahora estaba en la mesa disfrutando de la comida junto a Ares y uno de sus generales.

En la mesa se encontraba varios platillos y bebidas.

A-¿Qué te parece la comida?

K—Sin duda esta delicioso, la carne de niñas humanas es la mejor

Lo que parecía platillos normales a la vista en realidad estaba preparada con carne de humanos, escogían la carne de cualquier humano que les pareciera apetitoso, generalmente escogían a los niños, niñas y mujeres jóvenes porque según los demihumanos era la mejor carne.

Sin embargo como la comida escaseaba también comían carne de hombres adultos, aunque en realidad no les importaba tanto.

A—Tienes razón, pero debería probas los fetos de las mujeres humanas es todo un manjar.

Los fetos humanos eran considerados un manjar que solo pocos demihumanos privilegiados podían probar.

Para poder conseguir más fetos para el rey, obligaban a los hombres embarazar a las mujeres para que se queden embarazadas y luego de seis meses—consideraban que era "el punto" perfecto para extirparlo—mataban a la mujer y ofrecían al feto como si de un postre se tratase.

K—Wow, esta delicioso, sin duda es un manjar de los dioses.

Seguían comiendo, no parecían saciarse, comían viseras, órganos, los brazos y las piernas incluso de comían los hueso, como si de perros se tratasen.

Después de terminar de su festín de carne humana procedieron a hablar.

A—Ufff…estoy lleno, pero creo que es hora de hablar del plan de conquista.

-Creo que es lo mejor—hablo el general—

A—Ooo, pero que despistado soy, General Vulpes le presento a Kodiak es el líder de los demihumanos de las Colinas de Abelion.

Vulpes tenía la apariencia de un zorro, su pelaje era rojo con blanco, su hocico era largo y su mirada demostraba que era muy astuto.

Portaba una armadura completa de color gris, y en su cuello colgaba un collar con carios colmillos colgando.

Vulpes era el general que comandaba el ejército del Reino de los Hombres Bestia, era reconocido por ser un gran estratega, y por su inteligencia.

Debido a él lograron conquistar las cuatro ciudades sin mayores problemas, se podría decir que sin él el Reino de los Hombres Bestia no hubiera avanzado tanto.

Vulpes era el causante de la desgracia que caía sobre el Reino Draconico.

V—Es un gusto, espero mucho de ti Kodiak ya que seremos compañeros de batalla.

K—No le fallare.

A—Suficiente, procedamos con el plan de invasión.

-Como sabrán ya conquistamos 4 ciudades del Reino Draconico, y tenemos a muchos rehenes así que los aprovecharemos. Nos faltan siete ciudades para llegar a la capital y hacer a su reino nuestro. Pero gracias a los dioses apareció Kodiak y sus hombres, ellos nos ayudaran a conquistar otra ciudad más.

V—Por supuesto, gracias a los 5000 demihumanos extra podremos conquistar fácilmente una o dos ciudades sin problemas.

A—Pienso lo mismo—lanzo todos los platos al piso y puso un mapa que mostraba los territorios del Reino de los Hombres Bestia y del Reino Draconico.

A—Nosotros nos encontramos aquí al Este, y hemos tomado cuatro ciudades—indicaba con el dedo todo el territorio que habían conquistado—y ahora la gran mayoría del ejército se encuentra en la ciudad Klauth. ¿Cuántos hombres se encuentran aquí?

V—Se encuentran 4000 soldados listos para atacar a la siguiente ciudad.

A—Perfecto, presta atención Kodiak

K—Sí.

A—Tu y 5000 de tus guerreros irán a la ciudad de Klauth como te dije antes, ustedes serán el apoyo de mis hombres, ya que atacaremos a la ciudad de Jormunand

-Y tu junto al General Vulpes guiaran a los soldados, tú comandaras a 4000 de tus hombres y Vulpes comandara a los míos. ¿Entendido?

-Si—respondieron los dos—

K—Supongo que los 1000 de mis soldados se quedaran cuidando la ciudad

V—Así es, se quedaran en la ciudad para evitar que los humanos escapen, además de ser una línea de defensa si algo inesperado pasa, pero dudo que pase algo.

A—Dividirán a los soldados en cuatro grupos de 2000, para que puedan rodear a la ciudad por Norte, Sur, Este Y Oeste, para que los humanos no puedan escapar de su destino.

V—Su Majestad, ¿qué sección me tocara atacar?

A—Tú te encargaras del Oeste y Sur y Kodiak del Norte y Este, pero como sabrán son cuatro pelotones y ustedes solo son dos, así que Vulpes asignaras a dos de tus mejores hombres para que guíen los ataques del Oeste y del Norte.

El plan parecía ser muy simple, pero era la mejor forma de conquistar una ciudad.

Claro que pudiera haber centinelas que informaran el acercamiento del ejército demihumano, pero hasta que los centinelas regresen e informen lo que vieron sería demasiado tarde.

La velocidad de los demihumanos era sobrehumana, los centinelas no serían capaces de ser más rápidos que ellos aunque viajen a caballo

Y aunque los centinelas lleguen antes para informar el acercamiento del ejército enemigo, los ciudadanos no tendrían el suficiente tiempo para evacuar la ciudad y en caso de que lleguen a escapar no irían muy lejos, ya que los demihumanos llegarían a la ciudad a tiempo para evitar que cualquier humano escape.

V—Si, Su Majestad tengo hombres de confianza que pueden dirigir el ataque.

A—Eso espero. Vulpes ¿hay algún fallo en el plan?

V—No, ninguna en absoluto, agradezco que haya tomado mis sugerencias para sus futuros planes.

A-¿Alguna sugerencia Kodiak?

K—Ninguna, Su Majestad.

A—Estupendo, tienen que prepararse para el viaje.

Después de tres días Vulpes, Kodiak y 5000 de sus hombres comenzaron su viaje a la ciudad de Klauth.


End file.
